The Legend of Harry Potter
by The Greater Foo1
Summary: This is not the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. This is not the story of Harry Potter, the feared dark lieutenant of Voldemort. This is the Legend of Harry Potter, the one who changed everything.
1. Leaving Home

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1 Leaving Home**

A young man sat alone inside an abandoned bar quietly nursing a bottle of fire whisky. The entire bar was deserted with no signs of life within it other than the dark haired man. Cobwebs and dust had collected throughout the establishment along with broken and shattered chairs and tables. Bottles of fire whisky and butter beer were growing steadily on the ground.

Outside the bar, a cold blustering wind, common in the bluffs of Scotland howled around the village. The village itself was completely abandoned with marks of devastation seen all over the buildings. A once proud sweetshop is a shadow of what it once was with broken windows and overturned counters. A joke shop looks like a twisted mockery of what it once was with the clown advertising convoluted and burned. Scorch marks could be seen all over the village with nearly every house burned or ransacked.

In the distance in the dusk of evening was an image of a castle. A castle would be too kind to call it, it was now nothing more than a tottering ruin. The North tower and the proud Gryffindor tower were in shambles. Holes within the castle were incredibly common and scattered throughout the ruins, showing incredible damage from both magical and non magical means. The once proud great hall was nothing but rubble with its roof caved in. No longer would the Hall rely on magic to reflect the sky.

Beside the young man lay three wands, one of holly, one of yew, and one of elder. A battered saber lay propped against the table. A simple stone with a distinct marking lay haphazardly near his feet, and a cloak was hanged neatly upon his chair.

The man had long shoulder length black hair that stuck up wild messily and everywhere. His face with dull green eyes, were marked with tears. His brow was marked with perspiration from a cold sweat. His frame was that of a starving wolf, too thin and unhealthy. The sickly frame clashed strongly with his rather tall height. Draped in a black and tattered cloak, he looked like a drooping shadow fading away. In his hand was a handgun which he held shakily pointed towards his head.

Harry Potter breathed heavily as for the umpteenth time raised the gun at his head.

He felt so cold, so very cold. It had been over seven months since the final battle, since he lost everything. The war against Voldemort and his death eaters was over and ended in victory for Harry. No it was not victory, Harry had lost far too much for it to be called victory.

All the friends and family that Harry loved and cared for were dead, never to return. He used the Resurrection Stone multiple times in an attempt be with his friends, to tell them how sorry he was, but they were only shades that could not speak and merely looked at him with sorrow and pity.

Cedric Diggory was the first to die in the Second War, in that terrible graveyard along with his innocence. It had happened so fast, one moment he was alive trying to defend Harry and the next moment he was dead on the floor from a killing curse.

Sirius Black had fallen at the ministry along with several Order members.

The order came and immediately engaged the death eaters.

Harry saw duels far above his own caliber and that of his friends fiercely raging. Spells were exchanged far faster than he could look. He could see the strain under Sirius as he dueled with Bellatrix and another masked death eater. Kingsley was fighting three death eaters including Crabbe at once. Harry soon realized that he and his friends barely survived only alive from sheer luck and the fact that the death eaters did not take them seriously. Soon these duels grew into something larger as it became apparent that the death eaters and the Order were fighting to kill. The fighting done now was on an entire different level.

Then a sound like a bomb went off. One moment it seem liked the tide was turning with the Order beginning to gain ground against the death eaters, until he came. Voldemort appeared from smoke, his crimson eyes shining with malevolence as he entered the fray with intent to kill.

Hestia Jones bravely stepped up in an attempt to slow down Voldemort, but it was for naught. In a blink of an eye she fell to the ground lifeless with blood only finally pouring out of her neck after she died.

The Order, despite their discipline began to panic at the sight of the Dark Lord's brutality and began to retreat.

Yet still fights and brawls still raged on as a handful of the DA and the Order were still stuck fighting off the death eaters. Sirius Black was engaged in a fierce duel with Bellatrix Lestrange with neither of them giving an inch as spells flew around all of them meant to kill. Despite this it seemed like Sirius was gaining the advantage as he slowly put Bellatrix on the defensive. Then in a blink of an eye as one moment Sirius smirking at his advantage was slammed with unholy green light of the killing curse. His face was warmed by angry tears as one of the last links to his parents had perished so callously in front of Harry.

Chaos reigned as spells flew everywhere with the intent to kill and destroy. After Sirius' death Dumbledore finally appeared and his presence seem to reinvigorate the rest of the Order. Dumbledore's began to conjure large automatons and charmed them for a dual purposes, to defend and incapacitate the death eaters.

These bronze lumbering giants quickly drew death eater spells yet they bounced off their armor with ease. The Order revitalized quickly struck back. Within moments the tide of battle shifted once more and the death eaters found themselves routed.

With a contemptuous stare, Voldemort signaled a retreat but not before a delegation of the ministry apparated into the area. With shocked eyes they saw what was unquestionably the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. Soon Voldemort and the Death Eaters portkeyed away. All that was left was a ruined hallway that was filled with moans of grief and anger at the sight of the two dead Order members, Sirius Black and Hestia Jones.

Shortly after fifth year, only just a few weeks after the last battle at the ministry, Voldemort staged a coup de tat on the ministry. Prominent leaders of the light, such as Amelia Bones and Elphias Doge were killed immediately. Both Arthur and Percy Weasley executed immediately after they were captured by Lucius Malfoy.

The worst loss that day was the death of Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort ambushed him immediately seeking to take out Dumbledore first.

Like a thundering blitzkrieg Voldemort and his followers descended upon Dumbledore and the ministry order quickly isolating and separating Dumbledore from the fight. Voldemort didn't stop there as he and five other death eaters surrounded and sought to kill the famed leader of light as quickly as possible.

Dumbledore was no longer in his prime, and was still recovering from the last duel. He was no longer as powerful as he once was when he fought against Grindelwald. Through sheer numbers and by Voldemort's fury, Albus Dumbledore fell to Lord Voldemort's wand.

With Dumbledore's fall, the rest of the ministry succumbed pathetically to Voldemort's forces. Auror divisions were outright slaughtered or routed. Whereas other ministry departments folded quickly with news of Dumbledore's death. The Department of Mysteries fought to the bitter end before all their Unspeakables were wiped out by Voldemort's legions of dark creatures.

It was then Harry knew he had to change. he could not survive much less win this war unless he got stronger. To do this, Harry stole books from the restricted section and Dumbledore's office. He researched specifically for combat oriented spells that could deal heavy damage and powerful shields.

Dumbledore's greatest gift to Harry was his journals and memories that highlighted Voldemort's weaknesses, namely his Horcruxes. While the Diary was destroyed, unfortunately, much to Harry's horror, there was still six Horcruxes left including Voldemort's own soul. There were some theories regarding the identity and location of the other Horcruxes, but it was all speculation.

Harry took his quest for training at a different level. He learned how to shoot properly with a handgun and other firearms. Harry also trained heavily with a sword and hand to hand combat. The latter two was something that Sirius had introduced Harry to. The Black family were skilled duelists in every sense, both with swords and wands, and Sirius had wanted Harry to be able to protect himself if Harry lost his wand. His training with these skills took place over the years as the civil war of the wizarding world raged on.

Harry was no master at these skills but he quite capable at utilizing them effectively against the likes of death eaters. If there was one glaring weakness in Voldemort's Death Eaters it was their predictability. The death eaters skill with magic was excellent but they were woefully unprepared against unconventional tactics.

Voldemort's death eaters were undoubted skilled and magically powerful but they were too rigid and unyielding in their tactics. Virtually all of his death eaters favored powerful and balanced spells and shields to overwhelm their enemies through heavy firepower. Yet, they neglected the fact that rapid gunfire could strip magical shields quickly, or that they had no form of defense in close combat if you got in close to knock them out or run them through with a sword or knife.

Harry could no longer rely on spells like Expelliarmus and Stupefy to defeat his enemies. Such spells could no longer cut it when fighting an enemy that didn't play by the rules or dueled nicely in neat little pairs. To beat a group of dirty fighters, Harry learned to fight dirty. Any advantage, weak point, or vulnerability that the Death Eaters would show Harry would ruthlessly exploit it. Death Eaters who were walking or apparating home were were killed from behind. These were not honorable nor brave actions but Harry did everything he could to survive.

In other cases Harry would break in Death Eater's homes such as the Malfoys. Needless to say they were quite surprised when Harry got the jump on them. First Harry detonated a bomb in the manor to stun and distract. He quickly moved in and disarmed and summoned their wands faster than the Malfoys could hope to press on their Dark Mark. Add precise shots to the kneecaps, Harry brought the Malfoys on the floor to finish off with a simple cutting curse to the neck. Before he did so, Harry had the great satisfaction of breaking their wands right in front of their face before mercifully killing them.

Yet despite for all the Death Eaters Harry would kill, all of Harry's friends and allies were picked off or murdered by the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself.

Luna Lovegood along with her father was beheaded for standing for their ideals, in public execution by the Death Eaters. She looked nothing like herself with ripped clothing barely preserving her modesty and her eyes shone not with humor but with despair and hopelessness. The once bright and vibrant girl along with her kooky father were brought low.

Neville Longbottom had fallen, bleeding under several mortal wounds after killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were slaughtered and ravaged by werewolves under Fenrir Greyback.

The Weasley family had been obliterated picked off one by one. Ginny was the first, they found her broken and virtually unrecognizable in a ditch just a few kilometers from the Burrow. Ron had howled with grief when he saw her still and unmoving body as desperately tried to wake her up. It had been a trap though, and while all the death eaters fell to both Ron and Harry's hands, Ron had passed on from reductor curse that he took to the face.

Hermione's death was the worst for Harry. Of all his friends, Harry was closest to Hermione. She was the family he never had, the big protective sister who never left his side or faltered when things got rough. After destroying the ring and the locket, Harry and Hermione had been ambushed by Voldemort.

It happened so quickly, one moment he and Hermione were walking on a street planning their next move. The next thing he knew he down on the ground bleeding and delirious as Hermione fought to stall Voldemort. Before she slapped the portkey to slip him away; in his thick haze he saw her behead Voldemort's snake with powerful cutting curse.

The list of dead grew larger and larger, to the point where Harry became more numbed and disillusioned as the war raged on with no end in sight.

For over five years, Harry fought the long war against Voldemort's Death Eaters and trying to locate and destroy the other horcruxes before he finally managed to kill Voldemort at the ruins of the Hogwarts castle. All his trial, training, and tears boiled down to one final vicious fight in which Harry managed to win.

After the final clash with Voldemort, all he had left were regrets and broken memories. Harry was listless and confused. For all his training, it did not matter, because all his friends were dead. Yet he survived, and he could not accept that. He could not fathom that people that were so much better than him were dead and that he was alive.

Harry had nothing left, he killed Voldemort, he climbed his impossible mountain. Yet for all the killing and fighting he was utterly alone.

His depression even before the war ended had Harry take comfort in any booze or alcohol he could find. Now that the war was over that had gotten worse as he had no purpose to sustain himself, and no reason to live.

Which brought Harry to his current predicament with several bottles of rum and mead in front him, and a gun pointed at his head, ready to end his pathetic existence, to end all the pain and suffering he was forced to endure at the whims of fate and his own incompetence.

Before Harry could pull the trigger, to blow his brains out, Harry heard a distant rumbling. He frowned at the sound as it only got louder before he realized…

Helicopters, Damn I need to get out of here before they get the bead on me.

Though pure survival instinct honed by years of experience, Harry shakily stood up before quickly grabbing the rest of his possessions and weapon. It wasn't much but it was all he had left. Two of the wands, the Elder wand and Voldemort's wand went in Hagrid's moleskin pouch. With a quiet murmured incantation Harry used a shrinking charm on the saber and pistol. He casted several charms that would allow him to instant wield the weapons when necessary.

With his signature wand in hand Harry quickly snuck out of the Hog's Head. The rumbling he could hear was louder and far closer. Apparation was not an option. Muggles had figured out how to track high levels of magic with their satellites. Any form of teleportation such as portkeying and apparation were considered high levels of magic. He would be unable to get out and away from these bastards in time, so he quickly pulled out his Invisibility Cloak to buy himself time as he attempted to sneak out of Hogsmeade. He moved swiftly and quietly amongst the grey ruins of Hogsmeade.

Soon the helicopter had finally arrived at Hogsmeade, over where what used to be the town square. The sound that it had made was deafening and unfriendly. It's forward lights were on and weapons from from missiles to powerful machine guns were primed and at the ready.

The doors opened for the chopper, and several rappels came out of the chopper. Well armed military trained troops rappelled down the helicopter alert and focused, ready to apprehend or kill their desired target.

Harry sucked in a breath as he caught sight of them. There were eight soldiers from what he saw from their uniforms, they were Royal Marines. They were all armed to the tooth and were well supported by the menacing chopper. Harry hoped to sneak away and avoid a fight but it may be too late.

During the war against Voldemort, the Dark Lord had completely taken over the British Wizarding world with ease and along with his death sought to eliminate the Muggles as well. At first his operations went well. Using deception and trickery his death eaters stuck to the shadows picking off and murdering Muggles at random with stealth and ease. The strategy was quite effective, and many death eaters along with new recruits of Voldemort's new world order joined in on the "fun"

Muggles were ambushed and murdered at random. Families of Muggles were destroyed, men, women, and children were tortured brutally for fun by sick minded dark wizards looking for entertainment, or looking to prove themselves in the new Wizarding order spearheaded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Pretty girls were kidnapped, murdered, raped, or kept as slaves on whim by the Death Eaters.

In the muggle world, these killings baffled the public, as many in Britain thought a pack of serial killers were on the loose, or gas leaks had taken out people, or an unknown plague that was killing thousands of people that was exclusively localized in Britain. Despite this, the Death Eaters managed to hide their actions to the muggle world until one year ago.

A group of young drunk death eaters led by Theodore Nott led a mass killing on Buckingham Palace in London. On national television, the whole world watched in shock and horror as terrorists with magical powers attacked hundreds of tourists and people. Soon the police and the military arrived and surrounded and trapped the death eaters in the museum. The royal palace became a war zone between the foolish death eaters and the British military. All of the Death Eaters were terminated and killed with vengeance by the British military at the end towards the evening. The sun went down with countless bodies littering the ruined Buckingham Palace.

The whole world and Britain flew into a panic, show were these people, these monsters that had murdered innocents live on national television. They got their answers quickly, through covert operations and the testimony of thousands of grief stricken relatives of Muggleborn wizards and witches, the world quickly pieced together of the new despicable enemy that and attacked them.

Wizards, witches, and magic were real. The stuff of fairytales and legends were alive and were responsible for the tragedies and massacres. The world finally had a credible threat that united previously warring Muggles out of fear of what this new enemy could do.

Parliament met for an emergency session, and with record time, declared a state of war against Lord Voldemort, and passed several pieces of legislation for the detainment of any wizard or witches. Soon all witches and wizards were hunted like animals by a wrathful government and an angry mob demanding vengeance.

Rights for all magical beings were taken away quickly, and soon most of the Wizarding population was captured and sent to concentration camps or ghettos with constant surveillance.

Identities of wizards and witches were given to the government by vengeful Muggleborns and their relatives seeking to burn down the Wizarding world.

Unfortunately, Harry's own family, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley went on the record and painted an unflattering view of Harry Potter to the public, describing himself as the scum of the earth and a violent criminal that deserved to be put down like a rabid dog.

He felt rather flattered by that admission from the Dursleys.

Voldemort refused to bend the knee and had all his Death Eaters and dark forces strike back seeking to put the fear back into the Muggles and kill them as bloodily as possible. Voldemort posed himself as the savior of all Wizards and soon many surviving and uncaptured magicals sided with Voldemort for the sake of survival. All of Great Britain was dissolved in a war zone with both sides mounting in casualties. Ironically this was both a detriment and benefit to Harry.

Voldemort was occupied with the Muggles which gave him more chances to surprise the death eaters and ambush them if he could remain in a low profile. He tried to avoid killing the wizards that were forced to join his rule if he could help it.

What was happening over Britain, soon was happening all over the world. Fear of the capability of magical beings spread more quickly than the most contagious virus or curse. Wizards around the world found themselves persecuted and killed in the same manner in Britain. Countries that were once sworn enemies to each made truces and worked together against a common hated enemy. Some extraordinary examples included Israel and the PLO which put aside their differences to face against a common enemy. Iran and Iran too, worked together in unison for the mass killings and elimination of all magical beings.

Harry was a high priority target for all the Muggle governments, and with Voldemort's death, wizards and witches had no chance and were eliminated at will.

The Muggles called this a righteous war against terrible enemy but any surviving wizards and witches called this genocide, the Great Witch Hunt.

Before Harry moved away from the soldiers who had spread out in search of him, Harry casted a listening spell on one of the soldiers to hear their intentions.

As he moved away, Harry heard their voices and it was pretty obvious they were out gunning for him. He could hear snippets of their conversation

"….no sign of the target, over!

"Yeah I got no visual either."

"Impossible, satellite showed that he was here hours ago."

"He could teleported away, you know their kind can do so, remember Nottingham and Cardiff?"

"Yeah he could of, but these bastards can turn invisible with their funny spells and hoods."

"Enough chatter, everyone turn on heat vision, that will smoke the target out if he's invisible than we shoot to kill."

"Sir, I thought we were going to capture him."

"Change of plans corporal, high command say we need to eliminate him now, we have enough of their kind captured for study. He's too dangerous to be left alive

Harry cursed under his breath and began to sprint in the direction of the castle, he only had a precious few seconds before he was spotted.

"Contact! Target is running northeast to the castle over."

"Everyone spread and flank him, be on guard and get ready to put him down. Our orders are to kill."

Harry heard the helicopter move towards his direction along with the soldiers rushing to his location. He quickly pulled off the Invisibility cloak and switched to his gun in one hand and his wand at the other.

Cursing his bad luck which had struck yet again, he breathed slowly and reached for his magic before manifesting it wandlessly. One of the pleasant surprises for Harry was using wandless magic. He could find that he could use wandless magic in a variety of ways. But his favorite method was using the magic within his core and using it to to give himself temporary superhuman boosts of speed and strength that were incredible useful in a pinch.

The magic surged in his legs as he bounded and sprinted quickly toward the castle. He could hear the shots being fired and Harry quickly snapped a shield towards his back, and zigzagged to confuse his pursuers.

The helicopter had to go, it was becoming a nuisance and he couldn't keep in front of the bullets forever, so Harry quickly turned before leaping backwards to get a shot at the helicopter. Silently and quickly Harry casted a powerful banishing charm at a boulder which launched it in the air before smashing into the panicking helicopters rotors, As it went down, from his listening charm he could hear it crash and crush two other soldiers before finally burning and exploding in a powerful explosion.

Two down, six to go.

Harry found himself taking cover underneath arch breathing deeply. The downside of this particular branch of wandless magic was it quickly physically exhausted the practitioner. Harry while stronger than he looked was no exception. With his gun in hand Harry conjured a pillow before stowing his wand. He quietly ambushed one soldier covering him with a pillow before quickly pulling the trigger, killing him instantly. His companion went down the same way with practiced efficiency.

Four to go.

Switching to a sword Harry gutted another soldier from behind before using the impaled soldier's gun to blast another marine.

Two to go.

With a spare knife Harry ran quickly before seeing his quarry, and with the aid of magic, hurled his knife using magic to influence its trajectory into the man's neck.

Soon Harry saw the last soldier, the squad leader, before conjuring a block of concrete to protect himself from the rapid gunfire. Suddenly the fire stopped, and Harry heard the click of a grenade at his makeshift barrier.

Harry with a deep breath turned and apparated 10 feet away before the grenade exploded and took down the wall.

Harry began breathing heavily and quickly steadied himself to prevent himself falling. Although a lot of the wards were down in Hogwarts, it was exhausting even on a wizard of Harry's caliber to apparate even a small distance inside Hogwarts.

The captain fell upon Harry seeking to end his life and avenge his comrades with a knife aimed at Harry's chest. Harry blocked and redirected the blow so it only nicked his arm drawing a small amount of blood. Harry was quickly elbowed by the captain and kicked in the stomach hard.

This guys was undoubtedly skilled, Harry thought. The captain brought Harry in close to kill him personally. Harry waited for the right moment looking at the man's enraged eyes before spitting at his face. Taken off guard, Harry followed with a headbutt breaking the man's nose, before pulling out his wand and cutting the man's throat by surprise with a cutting curse. The captain dropped like lead after that final blow, and blood poured out of his lifeless body from his neck.

Harry took a breather, and did a quick check on himself, before hearing multiple helicopters, closing in on the ruins of Hogwarts. His saber, had broken in half from the stress of the fight. Biting back a curse Harry stuffed the blade in his moleskin pouch, before he found himself traversing deeper into the ruins of the castle.

Harry's old home had changed drastically since the war began in his fifth year. The whole castle was destroyed. First Voldemort wrecked it, in a massive assault on the school after the fall of the ministry. Then the RAF bombed Hogwarts further ruining the school. Finally, Harry's last fight against Voldemort at Hogwarts had them release powerful magical energies that downright made Hogwarts inhabitable.

The pictures were ruined, and many of the staircases had fallen apart. The Great Hall just collapsed completely. The damage to the castle was simply too much to name. It was broken shell, just like him.

Harry soon found himself on the seventh floor of Hogwarts away from the ruin of the Gryffindor tower. With a heavy breath, Harry found himself front of the Room of Requirement.

With a deep breath, Harry thought, "Take me somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here, somewhere safe, somewhere away from it all where they can't find me."

To Harry's surprise, the room didn't activate. With a sigh Harry prepared himself to fight even more soldiers which had entered the ruins of Hogwarts before another door appeared.

Harry frowned it wasn't the door to the room of requirement. It was an ancient door only marked by ancient symbols, with one dominant sign that the recognized…

The mark of the Deathly Hallows, can this be?

With a shake, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility jumped out of his moleskin pouch and began glowing. The Deathly Hallows floated and aligned with the glowing blood red. The door in response glowed blood red before opening. The Hallows glowed brightly and briefly before falling on the ground inanimate as before.

Slightly in awe, Harry, gather the Hallows and stuffed them back in the pouch before entering through the door. The door closed behind him as soon as it opened, and Harry instinctively knew that the Muggles wouldn't find it. In fact he could no longer hear them at all. He could feel the change of places with his magic. The room was dark at first with predictably no light at all. Harry quickly sent up his strongest lighting charm to the top to illuminate the room.

Harry gasped at the sight, it was a massive circular chamber, bigger than any room one could find in Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement couldn't stretch to this size and it was much bigger than the Great Hall.

The chamber reminded Harry of the spinning room of the Department of Mysteries. However the chamber was far from empty, there were loads of treasure, weapons, and gold all littered about the chamber. Despite this Harry was wary, he had never seen this room before, and it did not appear on the Maruader's Map. Also he watched enough movies to tell that half of these treasure were probably cursed. As far as he knew this room did not exist, it shouldn't exist.

How on earth could he get out of here?

As if the room heard Harry, a door appeared out of nowhere materializing fifty feet away from him just standing on its own. Before Harry walked out he saw a few interesting things. There were four other doors to the side of the chamber marked each by a house of Hogwarts, a ruby lion, a golden badger, a sapphire raven, and an emerald snake. Beneath each door was drawing of a sword that matched them the animals in color.

But what truly entranced Harry was a sword lying a few feet away from the door. There was a breath taking beautiful sword on pedestal. The sword was silver in color with some red adornments and effects on the hilt. At first glance the blade was perfection personified. But upon looking closer there was a dark aura surrounding the blade. Despite this fact, Harry couldn't resist, he pulled out the sword from the pedestal. He gasped slightly marveled at the beauty of the sword. This sword put the saber from Sirius to shame, and made the goblin made Swords, like Gryffindor's blade look like an amateur's work. The sword was gorgeous, more dazzling than any silver. It's balance was perfect absolutely suited for him as he took a few experimental swings The blade felt sad and melancholy, and despite its darkness it felt like a perfect fit. Harry tried shrinking the sword but to his surprise it did not change. Soon to his surprise, a sheath appeared over the blade covering it before settling neatly on his hands. Harry then carefully put the sword, sheath and all into his moleskin pouch which much to his delight fit inside.

While others, may have balked picking such a dark weapon, instinctively knew it just felt right, that this sword understood him and could help him. With a final pause, Harry pushed through the magical door seeking to exit.

In that moment harry felt like he crossed over into somewhere new, before he found himself at the front of the Room of Requirement. With a frown Harry turned and saw that the door was gone. As Harry began to walk away carefully with his ears strained for any signs movement, he heard someone enter the Gryffindor tower.

That wasn't right at all, the portrait of the Fat Lady was not broken in half, but to his surprise he saw Hogwarts students filing out. Harry wondered if he was dreaming and quickly pinched himself, and found he was definitely awake.

Harry heard a gasp behind him, and he quickly turned around stepped back in surprise. A young girl, a third year by the look of it was staring at him with fear. From her uniform, he could tell she was one of the lions, but the most shocking about her hair and eyes. Emerald piercing eyes with long red hair, this girl looked like a miniature Lily Potter, his mother. Yet her wand she was shakily holding was definitely unfamiliar, far from Lily's own wand.

Harry frowned slightly, he suppose he looked slightly scary but he needed answers, and now.

With a hoarse voice, Harry asked, "Hey you there girl, where the hell am I?"

He stepped towards her and she flinched shakily stepping back.

Harry felt a diplomatic approach, "Easy there, I'm not going to…"

With a small voice, "No, you're dead. It can't be…"

Slightly impatiently, Harry asked, "Can't be what? Look who are you kid?"

Soon her eyes changed with both fear and rage, she shouted, "YOU MURDERER!" and screamed "STUPEFY!"

Instincts took over as Harry dodged the spell and silently knocked her out with his own stunning spell. However a crowd was drawn, and a group of young wizards, stared at him with abject terror, as if they saw Voldemort themselves.

Soon Harry felt something else, it was Hogwart's own magic, and it did not like him at all. Harry sighed, so much for diplomacy. Harry felt the castle's magic ready to tear him a new one and he quickly began to sprint.

He had no time, no time at all. Before he could get caught or killed, Harry casted his strongest reductor curse, which obliterated a man sized wall.

Before leaping out Harry thought to himself,

What the hell did I get myself into now?

**Author's Note: Welcome everybody, this is my first Harry Potter story and I hope you'll like it. This story is the Harry finds himself in a alternate universe but with my own twists. I hope to turn certain tropes and cliches over their head as the story goes which I look forward to writing. This story was inspired by several different notable stories such as Altered Destinies, Stranger in an Unholy Land, and I'm Still Here. I thought to try my hand and make my own story and it's going to be epic. If you guys want to find out more, keep reading and stick with this story. Some other notes for you guys to know about, is that I'll be taking some references and ideas of TYPE-Moon universe from Nasu. It's nothing serious, and you won't need knowledge from that overly complicated universe to read and enjoy this story. Also anything from Nasu are fit within the rules of Harry Potter universe. Any pairings are for you to figure out and discover as the story goes along. I welcome all types of feedback, so review! Good, bad, or ugly, I'll take it all feedback I can get. Additionally I'm in search for a beta, so PM me if you're interested. See you guys next time!**

**Edit: I went back and reedited this chapter more carefully. There may be some mistakes as editing is not by strong suit but the whole chapter should run more smoothly.**


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2 Questions**

**Message from the Author: Trigger Warnings for sexual assault and rape. Skip if need be**

**POV Harry**

As Harry ran out of the opening he created from an overpowered reductor curse, he looked behind his shoulder one more time. He saw the horrified students faces. They all shook in fear and stood stalk still in terror at the sight of him.

The Lily Potter look a like was getting up somewhat shakily from the stunning spell and looked at him with rage and a bit of fear. Harry had to admit he was slightly impressed with her strength and fortitude. Few third year students could take a strong stunning spell and get up standing within seconds.

When Harry leaped out of the of his opening and he nearly killed himself. It wasn't the fact that the drop was almost eight stories high. That in itself was cakewalk compared of what he done and the shit he had to go through before. It was the fact that all of Hogwarts was normal, pristine, with none of it's damage it sustained from the Second War. As such the shock nearly caused Harry to become a crushed pancake from his lack of action.

At last moment Harry cried, "Arresto Mommentum!"

Only inches away from the forbidding ground, and with the force of the fall successfully bypassed from the use of the charm, Harry released the spell so he could hit the ground.

He quickly got up on his feet. The blast from his reductor curse and his subsequent fall drew unneeded attention to himself.

Harry began to run but was still stymied at the fact that Hogwarts was standing with no signs of the war that tore the castle to pieces. As he sprinted by Harry could see students and prefects, all of them upon seeing Harry froze in shock and fear.

Harry snorted and bypassed them with practiced ease. He frowned slightly at how unnatural this all was. Many of these students, in his past life as an ordinary Hogwarts' students were underclassmen. Yet, they all looked older than from before and they were in fact alive.

Then Harry sensed a feeling of doom, and instinctively rolled left. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a stone gargoyle armed with a nasty stone spear that was impaled in the ground he previously stood on. His instincts in battle rarely failed him.

This was part of Hogwart's potent magical defense system. Hogwarts had served not only as a school, but could operate as a refuge and fortress. Such defenses could be only be activated by the Headmaster of the school barring extreme circumstances. He knew this because he saw these defenses specifically in action in the Second War.

When Voldemort and his Death Eaters came after the fall of the ministry they brought along side Auror divisions that worked with them and manners of dark creatures such as werewolves and giants. Professor Mcgonagall had activated the castle defenses to stall and buy time for the students and any other refugees to escape via a secret passage through the Room of Requirement.

Those defenses did their job well from stone knights to gargoyles, the castle's magic was alive as it fought back viciously against the Voldemort's dark forces. They made Voldemort's forces pay in blood in order for them to take the stronghold. The defenders made the attacking Death Eaters and Aurors suffer high casulties. In the end with Voldemort in hand with his wand and Dumbledore's wand they overwhelmed the castle, and Mcgonagall and Flitwick to Voldemort's wrath.

Which came as a huge surprise for Harry as the mighty stone spear which by all rights should be nothing but rubble, cut him slightly in the side.

Harry bit back a curse and winced slightly in pain, the blow was a surprise to him but he refused to lose his cool. It would not do to get angry. An angry or pissed off fighter while dangerous, was far more prone to fatal mistakes or errors.

He had just the right curse to deal with Hogwarts' deadly stone guardians. With a quick flick of the wand he casted an overpowered flame whip which he quickly lashed out with against the statue. With a small smile he felt the whip overpower the stone spear and annihilate the statue to crisp.

Before he had time to take a breather and to despell the flame whip a horde of these stone gargoyles with spears in hand, filled the skies ready to destroy him. They all primed their spears ready to throw as one.

Harry had to commend them, they him completely surrounded him with no hope of escape. It would panicked any average wizard, and would kill him brutally. But Harry was no average wizard.

With a twirl of his wand the flame whip expanded to a massive length, enough to wrap the Hogwarts Castle. He then manipulated the length of fire and created a web of fire.

As the spears fell they disintegrated upon his make shift shield. With another twirl of his wand he banished the flame web to attack and destroy the statues with a single blow.

The flames did their job well, as they cut through the guardians like a knife cutting through hot butter. Harry despelled his flame whip, maintaining that magic for too long was exhausting, and he was already somewhat tired from the amount of magic he was using.

Harry began to stagger away, but not before he heard a shout of a woman, and rapidly dodged and blocked the spells sent at him. Two cutting curses, a bone breaking curse, and blasting curse, he had to admit that the witch put a lot of power as his shields stumbled slightly but held.

He looked up to see the identity of his attacker. She was a seventh year, and a prefect by the look of it. Harry frowned slightly, she looked familiar to him, he may have passed by her in his past life.

She had long golden blond hair that was slightly disheveled and dark piercing blue eyes. Her face was pale yet flushed and her eyes and posture radiated killing hostility. Harry paused for a second, the amount of hate in her eyes was staggering. It was rare to see that amount of hatred in those eyes. A small part of him, one that he hardly utilized regarded her lovely beauty. But the majority of his instincts regarded her as another potential threat.

He had to admit her casting was quite excellent, and her spells were strong. If any of those spells were to hit him, they would undoubtedly kill or maim him. However he faced much worse than this.

After dodging and blocking her curses, he casted a simple summoning charm on her robes which caught her off guard as it tripped her up before stunning her swiftly.

Harry wasn't entirely sure he didn't kill her, most of the time he had no qualms of killing threats and enemies. Maybe it was in regard of her youth or residual shock of where he was or the fact that he once again found himself on the defensive from powerful spells flying at him. But most importantly it was probably because she was a Hogwart's student. He saw too many of them fall in the war, and he refused to kill one that was not a Death Eater.

Almost immediately after stunning the prefect, he was forced to dodge and block a variety of curses. He recognized them as a mix of transfigured spears and swords and borderline dark curses.

As he looked to see the identity of his attackers, he gasped in shock. Standing in front of him as Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. He hadn't see them for years, and they most definitely dead courtesy from Voldemort.

The shock nearly got him killed again as he was forced to block a borderline dark curse from Snape. Both professors stared at Harry coldly and with fury and Harry was soon reminded why Mcgonagall and Snape were formidable and powerful.

They worked well as a team constantly keeping him on the defensive. Snape kept in unrelenting offensive of borderline dark and dark curse which forced him to dodge and block. Mcgonagall on the other hand took the time to conjure a full set of giant lifelike stone chess figures armed with really sharp and big swords. She quickly animated them to eviscerate her opponent.

Harry had to switch tactics as he bought time. With a twirl of the wand he casted a blast of smoke to briefly confuse his enemies, while he changed weapons.

Harry armed himself with his new sword that he found and with a burst of wand less magic boosted his speed and reflexes to a superhuman levels. With quick practiced efficiency Harry began his assault of the chess pieces easily dodging their slow and heavy blows while cutting through them with his blade. To his surprise the blade cut through the chess pieces with the ease of a knife cutting hot butter.

His blinding speed made it impossible for Snape and Mcgonagall to catch him, and after Harry ran through the last queen statue with his blade, with the blunt end he bashed her in the head knocking her down. She did not get up. He felt mildly guilty for that one.

Before Harry could revel or pause in his victory, he heard a giant roar and was felt a tremendous blow on his back. He briefly blacked out from the force of the blow, before Harry found himself squeezed from bruising Herculean strength. When he straightened himself out he found himself looking into the fiery black eyes of Hagrid.

Harry winced at Hagrid's strength as he figured out why it was a very bad idea to get in close quarter with the enraged half giant. Harry poured magic into his body, reinforcing his constitution, which was the only reason why he wasn't crushed to death by Hagrid's overwhelming strength. Harry poured all his strength into his legs which he used to throw his strongest kick which caused Hagrid to lose grip. He proceeded to use both his legs to launch himself away from Hagrid and towards to Forbidden forest.

Harry switched back to his wand and used it to summon his sword while he broke in full sprint to escape Hogwarts and to reach an area where he could apparate somewhere to safety.

Harry was able to run unimpeded until towards the end of the barrier preventing from apparating. His instincts screamed for him and Harry was forced to dodge a dark cutting curse, Sectumsepra. Harry looked back as he saw Snape doggedly pursuing him.

Harry responded quickly by casting a bright flash of light that briefly forced Snape to look away. Snape's eyes widened in horror as lowered his guard at the sight of the bright light. Snape knew he was screwed as he tried to put up a weak hasty shield.

Harry switched to his handgun which he aimed towards Snape's shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet broke through Snape's shield with ease before piercing him in the shoulder. Harry took the opportunity run away but not before sending a banishing curse on Snape which blew him hard towards a tree. Harry passed the apparition line and quickly turned to finally escaped.

As the apparition completed Harry found himself in downtown London. Harry was tired and he preferred to sleep in a bed somewhere. He could always bewitch a hotel manager to give himself a private room. Harry paused as he took stock of London. It looked normal. There was no military in sight, people were walking without a care or fear, and there was no military checkpoints anywhere.

He needed to get over his shock. Constantly getting surprised nearly got him killed several times this day to his private shame. He was getting sloppy and he needed to get better. He shuffled by weakly to the nearest hotel to crash in before his senses detected magic. He paused as he detected the presence of the magic was in a trash can.

Harry discretely summoned the magical object as he saw that it was a newspaper. With a grunt he clutched to his side as he walked towards the hotel lobby.

As he entered the lobby, he noted it wasn't too fancy or bad, just average. The only person in it was a concierge that was looking at Harry with suspicion which made sense considering he looked like homeless person. Harry's clothes were scratched and in tatters and hadn't shaved or cut his hair in a while reinforcing the the look

Harry gruffly stated, "I need a room now."

With incredulous and snobbish snort the concierge contemptuously stated, " We run a respectable business, not a shelter. Please vacate the premises before I call security."

Somewhat expecting this Harry grunted while subtly casting the Imperious curse on the snob, "You will give me a room now and apologize."

Harry smirked slightly as he saw the curse made its mark as the concierge's eyes were turned dreamy and unfocused, "Yes sir here are the keys to your room. I sincerely apologize for my rudeness."

"Good," Harry grunted his voice hoarse from disuse as he took the key and walked up to the room. Again he felt guilty at using an Unforgivable curse, but he cared more about sleep then some snob. He knew the spell would wear off tomorrow.

Harry made his way to the room slowly. The subsequent fights left him quite tired. Between the military, and the bizarro Hogwarts, Harry used a lot more energy than he was used to.

Harry entered his hotel room, it was nothing special but it would do, to crash for a night. Before Harry collapsed from exhaustion, he pulled out the magical newspaper he filched from the trash can. He gasped at the sight of it. The paper itself was a couple months old but the content of information he read was staggering.

The Daily Oracle

Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Second in Command Found Dead in Greengrass Manor!

It's a great day for all of wizarding world. Harry Potter the infamous dark lieutenant is dead. The seventeen year old death eater in his short time with the You Know Who has been responsible for some of the most heinous crimes in this past century, including the murders of prominent aurors such as John Dawlish, Rufus Scrimgouer, and Alice Longbottom, or leading the mass killings of dozens of Muggleborn children in Yorshire and London, the rape and murders of dozens of witches, most notably Alice Longbottom, the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom. Harry Potter was found in Greengrass manor by aurors after an emergency call from Lord Greengrass. Details of the death of Harry Potter are currently held from your intrepid reporter, but Auror representative James Potter has sworn by his magic that Harry Potter is indeed dead. While we wait for more on the details, we can rest easier of the death of one of the most dangerous terrorists that have terrorized our great nation.

On Page 2, Harry Potter, how did a scion of a light family fall so low.

Page 4: The crimes of Harry Potter in detail timeline included.

Page 6: Who is the Greengrass family? Who is the Potter family?

Page 10: What this means for You-Know-Who.

Harry paused, incredibly shocked, as he digested what he read. Somehow against all odds, he traveled across space and time into an alternate universe. It was the only way he could explain his family being alive, no witch hunts from the Muggles, Voldemort's continued existence, the very title of the newspapers, the fact he was four years behind according to the date, Neville being the Chosen One, but most importantly, he was evil. He was an evil bastard that died recently.

Harry couldn't deal with this now. Maybe it was some sick dream he hadn't wake from. Most importantly he was goddamned tired and needed to sleep. He would deal with this tomorrow after copious amounts of fire whisky and rum but for now as he closed his eyes lying on his bed he would sleep.

**POV Dumbledore (A few hours later)**

There were some times where Albus Dumbledore felt every one of his 150 years bearing down on him. Between leading Wizengamot, the Wizarding world's version of Parliament, to advising the minister Fudge on the best path available, to leading the Order as effectively as he could, to training Neville Longbottom, a boy he loved as his own grandson, and to finally most importantly managing the school he loved so much as Headmaster; Dumbledore needed to keep a cheerful hopeful disposition.

Looking on the bright side of things always kept him up, but more importantly kept the public, the Order which trusted him to make the right calls, and the very students he taught protected kept their spirits up. In a world that seemingly had little hope, he was the natural beacon that people would look to. It was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand bringing such hope, doing good for the people was incredibly rewarding and took the years off him. On the other hand his failings, would be greatly magnified and any mistakes he made had severe consequences. An Dumbledore knew he made many grave errors.

Dumbledore always had mixed relationship with power. It was something he desired greatly, yet it was his greatest failing. His failure with Ariana and Aberforth were proof that power could corrupt him. He tried for so long to avoid that type of responsibility, or the Greater Good as he used to say when he was younger with Gellert. It was statement he hated but an ideal he ironically and reluctantly adhered to despite his past distaste with it.

And yet when the dark forces arrived, when the very country and people he loved would stumble, somebody had to stop the bleeding, to make the hard decisions. If no one else could do it but him, it would be shameful to refuse.

So he accepted the position of Chief Warlock when it was offered, because he saw how wrong Muggleborns and Muggles were treated by the Wizarding world. He founded the Order of the Phoenix because no one was brave enough to stand up against the Lord Voldemort.

It was a decision that he both deeply regretted yet if offered again would do it in a heartbeat. All the deaths of his colleagues, his friends weighed on him heavily. The near futility of working for the good of all people wizards and Muggles mocked Dumbledore much like the failure of the Greater Good did. Yet despite this, Wizarding Britain was still standing and every day it seemed like wizards and Muggles got closer together, that hatred and racism between them could be mended and end

Which brings Albus Dumbledore to where he is now. Instead of being at Hogwarts' teaching and making sure the school runs smoothly he was here presiding another session of the Wizengamot.

A conniving man had the stage and announced, "I move that we put Lord Avery's proposition to make it legal for the established pure blood class to have Muggles where they rightly belong as slaves."

"I second the motion!" said a corpulent lord

"This bill must be put to a vote immediately!" another wizard spoke out.

"We must reaffirm our heritage!" cried out a well known hardliner.

"This legislation is horrible and inhuman and must not be passed" cried out Dedalus Diggle

"Death Eater scum!" cried out a more incoherent man.

"Heh mudbloods if we have our way you too will be slaves" sneered another lord.

Dumbledore wanted to groan at the pointless legislature on the dock. It had no chance of passing through as the Wizengamot was too divided to pass it. It was blatantly insulting . And yet this particular faction, the one that supported Lord Voldemort's aims was strong enough to bring this legislature to vote.

Dumbledore as befitting of chief warlock would bring it up for the vote, and then he would block it from passing to the best of his ability.

He rose up the stand, "My fellow lords, there stands enough support for this bill to put it on the vote. A majority of the vote is needed to pass any form of legislature. Those in favor of the Muggle Indentured Service bill say aye and raise their wands to that the vote may be tallied.

To his genuine horror almost half of the assembled lords raised their hands. Before only a third of the Wizengamot would support this bill. Just how many of the Lords were blackmailed or bribed to support human slavery? He could see the raw shock and anger at the eyes of his supported and friends. To his right James Potter and Sirius Black were visibly cursing and vocally making their displeasure known.

Dumbledore hid his horror and shock swiftly, he had to put up a strong front, to maintain solidarity. "To those who say nay, please raise your wands now."

Dumbledore raised his own wand and he saw James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones his most stalwart supporters stand with him.

Dumbledore could now relax, the vote went slightly in his favor as he could see, but the legislature was too close to passing.

"The vote stands, the Muggle Indentured Service bill will not become law. Moving forward…"

What Dumbledore had to say was interrupted by those sound of doors opening at the main entrance of the Wizengamot. Everybody turned to see who interrupted the session. A young Auror who Dumbledore recognized as part of the order, Nymphadora Tonks came running out. She appeared tired and panicky a rare sight for the normally level headed Auror.

She stopped in the middle of the room breathing heavily with her hands on her knee before rising up, "Professor Dumbledore, there has been attack at Hogwarts."

At this the whole floor of the Wizengamot exploded, with hundreds of men shouting over each other, all trying to speak over one another. While the pandemonium was happening, Dumbledore paled in horror and slumped slightly. He now felt every bit of his 150 years. If anyone else was hurt or dead on his watch especially at Hogwarts would be brutal and gut wrenching.

Dumbledore was foremost a teacher, and like all good teachers, he considered the students to be his children. Teaching them and seeing them grow gave him all the pride of parent. Everyone of the students who passed through the halls of Hogwarts he saw as his children, which made it hurt immensely if they fell to the Dark Lord Voldemort or were harmed and killed.

He silently casted a sonorus charm before shouting, "SILENCE!

The whole Wizenagamot paused and fell silent at the voice of their chief warlock.

"Esteemed members, I'm afraid all further debate and proposals must be suspended in light of the emergency. I hearby end this session of the Wizengamot.," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "That is all."

Dumbledore quickly made a beeline to Tonks slog with James Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Frank Longbottom and Nathan Greengrass. James, Sirius, Amelia, and Frank were part of the old guard. They all fought in the first war before Voldemort's defeat at Longbottom Manor. All four of them held seats in the Wizengamot and were some of his most trusted allies and friends.

Nathan Greengrass and his family were among the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix. Originally a neutral family hoping to stay out of the war completely, but after the events in Greengrass manor involving the death of Harry Potter, they had come knocking on the Order's door. With the death of Voldemort's right hand they became instant targets for the Death Eaters. They had joined out of sheer necessity and self preservation.

There was considerable tension between both the Potter and Greengrass families. Both families historically got along well, but the nature of the assault on the Greengrass manor particularly on Nathan's daughter Daphne Greengrass caused Nathan to be very uneasy with the Potter family.

Despite this Nathan Greengrass was incredibly useful in furthering the fight against Voldemort. They opened their considerable wealth and contacts available to the Order which vastly helped them financially. Also they with the help of Greengrass they had the capability to convince neutral wizards and witches on his faction.

James and Sirius immediately bombarded Tonks with questions, "Tonks, do you know what's going on? How are the kids, are they safe?"

Tonks responded, "I don't know the full details, there are so many conflicting stories, but we need to get their now."

"Was it Death Eaters?"

Amelia asked, "Albus do you have the emergency portkey to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed I do, Amelia and Nymphadora. Gentlemen rather than take conflicting reports, let us be on our way to discover what truly happened. If you please grab the portkey."

All of them including Tonks grabbed on the portkey and with a nod "Activate."

With a flash of light Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Nathan, Amelia, Frank, and Tonks all immediately transported to the headmaster's room.

They were immediately greet by his old friend Professor Flitwick, "Oh Albus, thank Merlin you've come, the school is in near panic."

"Filius, we heard there was an attack on the school, is anybody hurt?"

"Luckily, there were no deaths, but it was dreadful scare. Two of our students Rose Potter and Daphne Greengrass suffered some bruises. Our fellow colleagues, Minerva, Rubeus, and Severus suffered injuries however. Minerva suffered a concussion. Rubeus suffered from bone bruises to the chest area. Severus had the worst of it though, his whole body was bloodied up with several cuts and he suffered a gunshot wound on his right shoulder."

At this Frank interrupted, "Wait gunshot, just who were you guys fighting against? That doesn't sound like Death Eaters."

Flitwick seemed to gulp slightly which was rare for the normally excitable and unflappable wizard, "We're still trying to piece together the details, all of the injured are in the hospital wing. I'll lead you there now."

The group quickly strode to the hospital wing, most of injured were okay though Snape was still lying down being tended to by both Madam Pomfrey and Lily Potter.

James ran up to Lily and Rose, "Lily, Rose are you two okay?

Lily sniffed slightly before gripping on her husband like a lifeline, "We're both okay now. I've compiled a collection of 30 different student's memories and three teachers of what happened and frankly, you all need to see it to believe it.

Dumbledore summoned his pensive from his office and took hold of the memories. With a gesture, all of them jumped inside the memories. What they saw horrified them.

Through Rose's eyes they saw a disheveled figure which was none other than Harry Potter. Dumbledore could hear Frank's and Nathan's hisses of hatred and the stunned disbelief of James and Sirius. They exchanged words, and to their surprise, Harry seemed confused of where he was at.

They saw Rose lose her temper and try to curse Harry, before he disarmed her easily. Other students were also watching the whole affair in horror. Next they saw Harry blast a hole straight through the wall before leaping out.

The memories shifted to Daphne Greengrass, as it showed her initial taking a stroll, before hearing the commotion. She started to lead other students to safety before seeing the Harry. From her eyes they could see Harry burn through the stone guardians with a complex fire spell. He felt others gasp of the size and power of the dome of flame that Harry conjured. She tore into Harry seeking to kill him, before Harry tripped her up and stunned her.

Immediate afterward it switched to Minerva's, Severus', and Rubeus' viewpoints as they saw Harry fight all three of them at once. Initially it seemed like the three of them were going to overwhelm him but they saw Harry fire a smoke bomb spell and saw him knockout Minerva and her transfigurations. Hagrid moved in to crush Harry but to their surprise they saw Harry managing to break away from Hagrid's crushing embrace and saw him sprint into the Forbidden Forest.

It finally changed to Severus' view as they saw them fight on near the border of the apparition wards. Harry blinded Snape with a blast of light before shockingly shooting Snape with a gun before blasting him away with a banishing curse. The memories ended from there as all of them exited the pensive with absolute shock.

Harry Potter was something Dumbledore could never understand. He was born in a good family and one of the two candidates of the prophecy. He never fully understood of what made him follow under Lord Voldemort. Lily and James raised their three children with incredible love and care.

The evil acts that Harry had committed were innumerable in his two year period. Growing up, there was always something off with Harry Potter. He never made any friends and he was cold to all including his own family. But no one could of ever predicted the vicious betrayal. Harry murdered hundreds of innocent people, Muggles and wizards alike. He had no qualms of who he killed including a daycare center filled with five year old wizarding children. They were all gruesomely murdered by Harry's hands as their naked corpses were impaled and defiled for the Aurors to find.

Harry was also a master tactician for Voldemort. His tactics enabled Voldemort to begin winning the war. He was brutal and machiavellian maneuvers crippled everyone's morale.

But the most terrifying part of Harry is how he would mentally and physically break his victims before killing them. With men, he preferred to castrate and impale them. Sometimes he would port key several men and one women with no resources on a deserted island just to see what would happen. The results were not pretty. With women, Harry preferred to rape and defile any witch in his way before slitting their throats. Harry picked a new victim or victims every week, and not a week went by before you heard of what Harry would do to his captives and enemies

Harry preferred to break into his victims houses before having his way with them. He was a despicable person, and had died recently only a couple months ago.

James Potter disowned Harry from the Potter family, after the mass murder of children and worked tirelessly to bring him down. Lily herself was an emotional wreck. Every crime her son committed broke her heart even further.

Harry tried to do the same with Greengrass manor, and in the ensuring scuffle was killed at the hands but not before he inflicted injuries on the Greengrass sisters.

Seeing Harry alive brought a myriad emotions, fear, shock, but most dominantly hatred amongst the Order.

Nathan Greengrass was the first to speak, "This is impossible. I saw him die, bleed out in my house. We all saw his corpse thrown into the veil."

James shook his head, "That can't be my son, my son has been dead for two years after what he did."

"What that bastard did to my family was unforgivable, I swear imposter or not I will kill him and have my vengeance." raged Frank Longbottom.

Sirius spoke up, "How do we know it's him. He didn't fight like Harry Potter and he looks older than 17."

Amelia finally spoke up, "When this comes out, there's going to a massive panic. If it's really him we must find him and put him down like a rabid dog he is"

Dumbledore was quiet, as terrifying as Harry's potential return was, it did not seem like him. He looked older and his style of magic was different especially the gun. But the power and the eyes were the same.

Suddenly they were all interrupted by none other than Daphne Greengrass. She moved up, notably as far as she could be from James Potter before speaking stiffly, "Father, this just came from Gringotts. It's the betrothal contract again."

At this the whole room's temperature paled as Nathan shakily took the scroll from Daphne.

**POV Daphne (shortly before Harry's grand entrance)**

If you were to describe Daphne Greengrass in one phrase to the general Hogwarts population it would be the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Beautiful and intelligent she was subject of many a male fantasy in Hogwarts. But that was as far as anyone could get with her. Her cold demeanor, her don't fuck with me attitude, and her general dueling skills made it so no one ever asked her out. They all heard the rumors of that one one cocky sixth year who asked her out in her third year and the subsequent violence that followed when he couldn't take no for an answer. It did not end well for the sixth year as he was stuck in the hospital wing for almost a month.

To her select group of friends she was considerably warmer. Her best friend Tracey Davis was on the surface as different as night and day to Daphne. Tracey was exuberant whereas Daphne was quiet. Tracey was always laughing whereas Daphne's laughter was more rare. Tracey could be oblivious and tactless at times whereas Daphne was considerate and respectful. Tracey had little sense of propriety, whereas Daphne followed it to the letter. Despite this they were the best of friends. Astoria her little sister was a wonderful friend who always had her back in everything. Both girls could make her laugh and open up with ease in private. She had a small circle of acquaintances who she got along with and did not want to strangle, which included Blaise Zabini, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Rose Potter.

But that was before everything changed, where everything was so much simpler. That was before Harry Potter attacked her home.

Daphne was taking stroll to clear her head. It had been nearly a month since the attack and it still weighed heavily on her.

Just earlier she was studying with Tracey, "So Daphne, Blaise and Mandy are going to come over to study with us. Things will be easier if we work as a team for the transfiguration project. Hey Daphne are you listening?"

Daphne shook her head slightly before coolly replying, "Mandy can come, not Blaise."

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Jeez Daph that's now what is it four times you've said no to Blaise being in the study group? I mean sure the guy is bit of a slacker but he's hilarious laugh at and actually has good ideas. Besides it transfiguration and we both know that's the only subject he's motivated in."

"I said no Tracey, Mandy can come, not Blaise." she replied in an irritated tone.

Tracey bit her lip slightly, looking like she wanted to argue further about the merits of Blaise in the group before switching topics, "Ok then, no Blaise it is then, much harder for us. Alright you owe me one, let invite that kid, Rose Potter, the third year. She's an absolute riot and hilarious to listen to her stories and..,'

Before Tracey could finish her praises of Rose Potter, Daphne shouted, "NO, not Potter. Anybody but Potter! No Potter will join our group now, no Potter will join our group ever."

Tracey paused before speaking concernely, "Ok Daphne, what's with you? You've been like this for over the last two months. You haven't told me anything for this past month. Something happened to you and Astoria when Harry Potter attacked your house and you haven't told anyone about it. You've been acting like bitchy ice queen on steroids and I normally I tolerate it, but you're using it against us your friends."

Daphne flinched at the mention of the name of Harry Potter as Tracey continued, "You've alienated Blaise and Rose, to the point where you're practically avoiding them. Mandy and I can see it too…"

Daphne stood up, "I don't want to talk about it Tracey."

But hurricane Tracey kept up, "We are your friends, We want to help you but you're not giving an…"

With a shout of frustration Daphne screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT TRACEY!"

Both Daphne and Tracey paused in shock, Daphne rarely raised her voice, preferring a cool biting sarcastic tone. She rarely lost grip of her emotions. Other people were beginning to notice. If this continued like this Madam Pince would have kicked them out of the library.

After an awkward silence, Tracey hesitantly spoke up, "Ok Daphne you need to cool down. I'm just trying to you help out."

Daphne swiftly moved to step out of the library but not before Tracey said, "I'm not the enemy here."

Daphne thought to herself, "I know you're not Tracey, but you wouldn't understand…"

Daphne regretted how her argument turned out with Tracey. She had not meant for it to get out of hand, but she wasn't ready for that talk yet.

Astoria her sister had chose to sleep next to her for comfort. Daphne honestly hadn't minded that, if anything it helped her sleep more soundly and their were less nightmares. It was another thing that Tracey had badgered her on but got no answer much to her frustration.

A powerful boom interrupted Daphne from her thoughts and she looked up. A hole in the castle appeared near the Gryffindor tower and she watched as a black figure leaped out of the opening before breaking his fall with a spell. She began to get her fellow students to safety all while carefully apprising the man who was sprinting away at an unnatural speed from the scene towards the group of students she was protecting and herself.

As he got closer she saw in impressed awe, as he took apart the stone guardians with a fire whip before in turned into a fire web and annihilated the remaining statues. Daphne prepared herself for a fight before finally seeing the assailant's features at a closer range.

She gasped first out of fear. It was Harry Potter.

A grinning maniacal face.

Her being pinned down on her bed, while his stinking breath was all over her.

That sense of helplessness, that no one could help her.

That fear turned to anger, than to hate. With great fury, Daphne casted her strongest curses possible to kill and mutilate Harry Potter. She sent it all, cutting curses, blasting curses, the castration charm, all meant to destroy her tormentor.

To her frustration and anger, all the spells missed or were blocked with ease. He responded by tripping her up with a simple spell, and before she knew it she was knocked out briefly by a stunning spell.

When she came to, she saw the coward running away toward the Forbidden Forest with Professors Snape and Flitwick hot on his tail. She moved to get up and sprint after them but was stopped the strong arms of Professor Sprout.

"Let me go!"

"No Miss Greengrass, it's too dangerous and the only place you're going to is the hospital wing. Don't make me stun you." She finished in a warning tone.

Daphne scowled but conceded to the professor's decision. Stretchers were formed for both Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Hagrid. Professor McGonagall was beginning to stir, and Professor Hagrid insisted he was fine. All of them were herded to the hospital wing and placed on the beds while Madam Pomfrey attended to them.

"Between your natural healing and this potion, you'll be fine Professor Hagrid."

"You my dear just need to lie down, here's a headache potion which she stuffed in Daphne's hand."

Soon the doors opened and Rose Potter, somewhat groggy was rushed in the hospital wing by a frantic Professor Potter.

As Madam Pomfrey tended to Rose, Professor Mcgonagall took a cue to send a broadcast all over the school, for any witnesses to come up and share what they saw.

Mcgonagall began compiling all the memories into a complete mosaic of memories to present to the aurors. Some thirty students gave snippets of what they saw, including the teachers.

The last person to give their memories to Professor Mcgonagall was Professor Snape who was being helped out by Professor Flitwick. Her head of house was not in a good position. He lost a lot of blood and was quite weakened. Despite this, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape would make a full recovery.

Daphne froze in slight terror as she saw an owl swoop in and drop a package near her side. It was a Gringotts owl and presented her a long bound document.

With growing dread Daphne picked it up and saw it was exactly what she feared, the bloody marriage contract. It was a contract to unite both the Greengrass and Potter families with damning specific conditions. Unfortunately for her, she and Harry fit the requirements of the contract and were disastrously betrothed with one another. It didn't make sense the contract was confirmed to be defunct by Gringotts after Harry's death.

For Daphne it was a nightmare that came back alive. This contract made things more real.

She began to cry silently out of anguish. It wasn't fair, she gotten out, this fate wasn't suppose to happen to her. She was suppose to fall in love normally and happily like how her parents did.

After a few hours, Madam Pomfrey saw new visitors, namely the Headmaster, and the Order of the Phoenix, including her Father. Professor Mcgonagall stood up against Madam Pomfrey's protests and informed the Headmaster of what had happened. She watched as all of them jump into Professor Dumbledore's Pensive.

They all came back out with noticeable rage, anger, and skepticism. She knew she had to show them that it was indeed Harry, so she pulled the contract and handed it to her father. She saw him pale at the sight of it, silently pleading to her, but to no avail.

Everyone's faces darkened considerably when the attacker of the school was confirmed to be none other than Harry Potter. The contract had made his return ironclad.

Her father went up to her bed and said, "Daphne, I'll be staying here for the night. I feel better if I'm here for you and Astoria. Your mother is going to stay at the safe house."

Daphne quietly nodded at what her father said and hugged him slightly for comfort which her father reciprocated.

When Daphne woke up, she saw Tracey and Astoria sleeping by her bedside, worry in their faces.

"Daph, are you okay?" asked Astoria fearfully.

"I'll be fine Astoria, I'll tell you more later."

Astoria shook her head, "No Daphne you're obviously not fine, we've heard rumors that Harry Potter attack you and the teachers."

Daphne bit back a curse in anger and she looked at Tracey whose eyes held nothing but concern.

Tracey stumbled, "What happened Daphne? I'm your friend, and I may not get it but I want support you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened.

Daphne looked at the beseeching eyes of her friend, and found out she simply couldn't shoulder this alone anymore. She needed to get it out. Astoria stiffened and looked away distantly.

Both of them didn't expect Daphne to open up which came as a surprise when Daphne said, It began when Harry Potter attacked our manor…

**Trigger warnings for sexual assault and rape**

_Daphne woke with sudden start and found herself bound. She couldn't move in any way. Only her eyes could move as she look around frightened. It had been a beautiful Christmas the day before._

_Her body was haphazardly splayed out with her arms and legs apart. Soon a hand roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her upward._

_Daphne found herself looking at the cold green eyes of Harry Potter._

_He sneered at her, "Merry Christmas my dear! Where is my present? After all we are betrothed to one another. Fiances should give each other gifts no?_

_He sneered as he slapped her hard in the face. Daphne felt her lip bleed from the force of the blow._

_"Answer me you fucking bitch!" he screamed out, as he removed the petrification from her mouth._

_Daphne tried to scream but found she couldn't, she could only whisper. "No, please don't do this to me. Please!"_

_Harry sneered, "Where was that begging when I asked you out years ago? Please indeed, you never gave me the time of day. So now here's what we're going to do now you're going to give me a Christmas present, and I'm going to give you Christmas present."_

_Daphne eyes widened in fear and horror._

_"You're going to let me fuck you, and I'm going to give the best fuck in your life you little slut. Are we clear Daphne?"_

_With a knife in hand she saw and felt him slowly peel and cut through her night clothes._

_Help, she needed help, any form help, her parents, Astoria, the police, Tracey, anybody!_

_Her top came off first as he ripped it aside._

_"Not wearing a bra, behind you're ice queen persona, you're just another little slut aren't you, you little whore," sneered Harry._

_She felt him lick her breasts. She felt so helpless and fearful. Let it end, something, anything, just let it end!_

_Harry moved to her bottoms as he tore apart her pajama shorts and with careful flick of the knife ripped through her underwear leaving her bare in front of him._

_Harry look at lavaciously, "Oh you've been holding out on me you little tease, you're perfect little body. Don't worry such perfection, I think I'll keep you as a pet. But that's enough talking won't you agree Daphne. His fingers began to circle her womanhood, teasing ever so slightly, but upon seeing her reaction he pulled away._

_"Fucking prude, aww well fuck it might as well enjoy this if you can't."_

_Daphne closed her eyes. She did not want to see this, for this scene to be burned in her memory._

_As Harry put the tip of his manhood near her womanhood, a bang was heard as Daphne's door opened._

_"Daphne, I think you have my Weird Sister's record…" Astoria came in charging with no sense of propriety before her face looked at horror at the sight she saw. Daphne had never been more glad and scared for her sister to barge in._

_"AAAUUGHHH! MOM, DAD, GET THE AURORS, GET OFF HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."_

_Daphne could see Astoria cast a stunning spell at Harry but it was to no avail as he contemptuously blocked it and with a swipe of his wand he began to choke the life out of her._

_Daphne looked in abject terror as her sister's life was being squeezed away. She would not stand for this, she would not accept this._

_Often in the right circumstances accidental magic could happen at the right opportune time when in great danger. This was one of those times._

_Her magic overpowered the binding that she was held under._

_As fast as a blink of an eye, Daphne took the dagger which which was near Harry's side, and with a single motion castrated him._

_Harry bellowed out in pain as he lost control of the spell he had on Astoria._

_"You bloody cunt, I will fucking kill you for that!" as he tried wrestle the knife out of her hand. However he was hit from behind, Astoria's spell struck true, and Harry fell to the ground._

_With the knife in hand, Daphne jumped on top of Harry and sliced his neck right through the Adam's apple. _

_She took her knife and brought it down again_

_and again_

_and again_

_and again_

_and again._

_Daphne didn't hear her sister's sobs and horrified stares. She didn't hear her parents come in and try to pull and wrest the knife from her. She heard none of those things, just the knife entering the flesh again and again._

**Scene over**

"Mother and Father came and managed to pull me off and take the knife from me. They protected my modesty and clothed me. My mother never let me out of her grip, me and Astoria. Father called the aurors and Amelia Bones came along and closed the case for us. That's, that's what happened," Daphne confessing her deepest fears.

"He nearly raped me, and I'm still so scared of it. I can hardly look at men the same was. The name of Potter makes me sick to the bone. And just the sight of James Potter fills me with dread." She finished now sobbing hard.

She was crying, crying harder than she ever had before. Suddenly Tracey and Astoria embraced her, both of them in tears too.

Then Tracey breathed, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you but I'm still here for you okay. You're my best friend Daphne Greengrass. This is over what happened to you is over, you don't need to fear him."

Daphne sniffled a bit before saying, "I wish that was true Tracey, but the attack today, Harry's alive."

At this both Astoria and Tracey froze in shock, while they heard rumors, they had dismissed them, but to hear it from Daphne…

Astoria cried out, "But he's dead, he died in your room, we threw his corpse into the Veil. He can't be alive! He can't be!" Astoria voice was slowly growing more high pitched.

"I saw him, I fought him, and the marriage contact, Astoria, it's in effect. He's back again just when I thought it was all over."

Tracey gripped her tightly, "I'm not going to lose you Daphne, this changes nothing, we'll kill him I swear it. This time Harry Potter will die."

In that moment despite her despair, the warmth of Tracey's friendship and Astoria's love made her believe that everything will be okay.

**Author's Note: I'm really interested in the response I'll get with this chapter. I personally think that this was my best work yet.**

**On Harry's POV, this section was very actiony, I showcased how badass hero Harry is as you guys got to see his skills and tactics in action. Oh and now he's aware he's in an alternate universe**

**On Dumbledore's POV, I'm not really a Dumbledore basher. Some Dumbledore bashing I admit can be well written but I want to take another route. I view him as a flawed brilliant man with way too much on his plate. Also when people Dumbledore bash they love to use the Greater Good. What they don't realize is that Dumbledore never says that Harry in the book, you only hear as a past idea from Dumbledore's youth, yet now its more or less part of his lexicon now. I wanted to highlight the hypocrisy of the line while still showing ironically he still serves that principle.**

**On Daphne's POV, this will probably get the most polarized responses. It was hard for me to write this scene, yet it was easy to write Daphne's character for me. This scene is important for Daphne's character, and you'll see her character grow in the story. Daphne will play a big part in Harry's story overall so she's a character to watch. Also this scene was to show how evil and sick Dark Harry is. It was very satisfying to watch him die painfully. While Daphne wasn't raped, she was brutally sexually assaulted which left lasting damage on her. There'll be maybe two more really heavy scenes, but they won't devolve on this level of this one later in the story. Rape is a very serious issue that plagues us today, and I sincerely apologize if I freaked anyone out or offended anyone. That was not my intention**

**As for shippers, while it's part of the story and maybe a big part of it, it's not the full focus. Will good Harry and Daphne happen? Maybe maybe not, read to find out. I have the pairings planned out and I don't want to spoil the surprise. Also in addition to the four characters you see tagged Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Draco, Neville also shares the top billing. Couldn't fit him too. Dumbledore, Lily, Rose, and Ron will have major supporting roles. As always I welcome all feedback, good, bad, and ugly. So review!**

**Edit I carefully edited this chapter as well, let me know if there is any more mistakes that I missed which is likely.**


	3. A Day in Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3 A day in life**

**POV Lily Potter**

There were many things that people thought of Lily Potter, trailblazer, charms master, fiery redhead, devoted wife and mother, uppity mudblood. But if you were to ask Lily Potter of what she thought of herself, you would get a different answer.

She would tell you that she is a terrible mother.

Her eldest child was dead at 17, not to mention he was a mass murdering terrorist.

Her second son, Michael Potter, oh god he would be fifth year now, was stuck in a coma for over two years now.

Her baby girl, Rose Potter was a basket case and fragile ever since Harry's betrayal and Michael's coma.

She tried to be a good mother to her children, she unconditionally loved all her children, even Harry, despite the monster he had become.

She could still remember when Harry was a baby. The excitement of being new mother. She and James loved their eldest immensely. Taking his first steps or using accidental magic for the first time, Lily treasured every moment of it.

Michael Potter was the source of her greatest heartbreak. He was the kindest, most compassionate boy she ever laid her eyes on. Growing up he tended to be overshadowed by the rest of his peers and his two siblings. Of the children his magical abilities were only average. He was often picked on during school. Despite this he had a gentle spirit and never wished any harm on anybody.

When Harry Potter betrayed the family, Michael was the most vocal denier that Harry could be a traitor. He could not believe that his elder brother would do such a thing. He later invited Harry to the place that they liked to hang out a lot as children, a small park not far from the Potter manor.

The results were absolutely horrendous. Michael begged and pleaded for his brother to come home and turn away from Voldemort's cause but it was to no avail. Harry only sneered at his naive, younger brother before he brutally attacked him.

Rose Potter fearful for both her brothers, and followed Michael. What she saw their terrified her. When she found Michael he was lying back with several grievous wounds on him. He was marked by several deep cuts and stabs littered all over his body. His warm face was ruined by Harry's knife. Rose attacked her brother Harry, but as only a little first year, she stood no chance against her bigger and stronger brother.

Before Harry could do the same to Rose, a trio of junior Aurors investigating the magical disturbances around the area intervened. Despite being Aurors, all of them were brutally and swiftly killed by some of darkest curses. One was killed by the entrails expelling curse, another was bisected messily in half, and the last Auror was hit by a spell that slowly dissolved his flesh.

However by this time, two full squads of Aurors led by her husband James Potter and Sirius Black intervened in the fight. They were both shocked at the sight they had seen and moved to detain Harry.

Harry found the odds to no longer be in his favor despite his powerful dark magic, and retreated but not before sending one last dark curse to a prone Rose.

Michael against all odds managed to get up from the ground and shielded his sister, with his body taking the full hit of the curse. Michael collapsed as he was hit and did not get back up. James immediately rushed both his children to St Mungos.

Rose managed to make a full recovery in a few days, but Michael…

The healers couldn't find out the nature of the curse that struck Michael. All the stab wounds were successfully healed, but the curse sent Michael into a coma, one none of them were sure he could wake up from.

Lily's youngest Rose, took this extremely hard. She was once a very vivacious first year student with considerable potential. She inherited her fiery temperament and heart of her mother, and her father's love of quidditch and pranks.

The brutal attack traumatized her, she cried and sobbed her horror when she recalled the assault that Harry put both siblings through.

Afterwards, Rose was much more subdued and quiet. She played less pranks on her fellow classmates. She would lash out against other students and get into fights.

Her temperament managed to improve somewhat after some of her older classmates like Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass took her under their wings.

Lily became a complete emotional wreck when she heard what happened and saw the state of her children. She sobbed for several days out of sorrow.

Michael, her sweet hearted boy was stuck in a coma, Harry was beyond any form of redemption, and her daughter Rose, was traumatized.

She clung to a small hope that Michael could wake up, that Rose could heal, that Harry could somehow redeem himself from his despicable actions.

But it was to no avail, Michael was still in a coma after two years, Harry only dug himself deeper in a hole as he continued to kill, rape, and torture his victims. Rose managed to heal somewhat, but she never was the same.

Whatever warm love that James had for his eldest son evaporated when Harry put Michael into a coma, and traumatized Rose. The physical and emotional damage he left on his children and his beloved wife was unforgivable. He began to hate and despise his son and threw everything he had into catching him. The fact that he led a mass murder of wizarding children only fed his rage as he finally formally disowned his son.

Lily could understand where her husband was coming from. She still loved all her children unconditionally She did not like his decision but she accepted it with no complaint. In her head she could agree with James motivations and decisions, but her heart was only left with more pain and agony.

Her family was tearing itself to pieces and she was powerless to stop it.

Lily began to think to herself of where did it all go wrong. She thought she was a good mother, she loved and cared for all her children. She did everything for their sakes and cared for them unconditionally.

Was her son simply born evil? Or did she and James mess up while raising him causing him to become evil?

When Harry finally died after his attack on Greengrass manor, Lily broke down again once more. A part of her felt relief that Harry's rampage was over, that he could no longer hurt anymore innocent people, but mostly she felt overwhelming sadness that her son was dead and the pile of corpses he left in his wake. There would be no salvation for Harry Potter and no tears for him except for her own.

She along with her family, the Greengrass family, and Dumbledore all saw his corpse banished through the veil. James absolutely refused to bury him and no cemetery even wanted an unmarked grave for Harry, so Harry's remains were sent through the veil.

Perhaps death would finally cleanse her eldest son dark soul.

But that all changed, when her eldest son rose from the dead and attacked Hogwarts.

Everyone including her, did not initially believe that Harry Potter was responsible for the attack. But the memories, seen from the students including Rose, and the reactivated marriage contract linked to the Greengrasses left their to be no doubt, Harry Potter was back. Lily nearly broke down once more, but this time she forced herself to be strong, Rose and James needed a strong mother and wife to help shoulder the burden.

Lily felt incredible sympathy and affection for Daphne Greengrass. While she was the one who killed her son, she held no grudge against her, only sadness and sympathy. She was incredibly grateful that Daphne and Tracey managed to get some of the old Rose back. The horrors that Daphne went through were something that no person should go through.

Which finally led Lily to her current predicament, she wanted the best for Rose. Rose was happiest ever since the attack when with her friends but still closed off to both her parents. With Harry back she needed help, someone Rose could listen to and have a caring friend that could help her. It had been a few days after they attack and her daughter was alone once more.

Lily sipped a cup of tea to help sooth her nerves. She invited the three people that her daughter opened to, Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. The three girls had gotten the invitation to her office and were currently coming to her right now. She hoped that she would be able to catch the three of them before the seventh year student left for their field trip to Diagon Alley.

Then Lily hear a knock on her door, and Lily took one last gulp of tea before calmly speaking, "Enter."

The door opened and three seven year girls filed in and took a seat at the three proffered chairs near her desk.

The student to left had bushy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that radiated of curiosity. She wore both a prefect badge and the Head Girl badge She wore her typical Hogwarts robes with a golden and crimson scarf around her neck. This girl was Hermione Granger.

The girl in the middle had bobbed brown hair and hazel eyes. While normally she was normally bursting of excitement, she stayed carefully neutral which was a far cry of how she usually acted. She had a trim athletic figure and was dressed in a casual green shirt and black skirt. This girl was Tracey Davis.

The last girl sat straight, her posture impeccable without slouching. She had long golden hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were cold and frigid, befitting of her nickname, the ice queen. Like Hermione she was also dressed in her Hogwarts robes with a prefect badge and an emerald scarf. This girl was Daphne Greengrass.

Lily began first folding her hands together, "I thank you girls, for coming up after short notice. May I offer tea?"

Lily began to move the teapot and casted three tea cups for the girls.

Hermione smiled and nodded affirmatively, Tracey and Daphne gave silent polite nods.

With all the girls settled with their tea, Lily thought hard of how she would present her argument. Eventually she settled for being blunt and honest.

Clasping her hands together she looked at all three of her students before saying, "This is not as you see an academic matter, but rather a personal matter."

Daphne and Tracey's expressions hadn't changed, they both looked like they were expecting this to come up.

On the other hand Hermione asked, "What is this about Professor Potter? If it's within my power, I'll do all what I can to help."

Lily smiled, trust Hermione to say that to her. She knew that was a source of inspiration for the head girl. Lily's status of being the first Muggleborn head girl in the history of Hogwarts, her field of spell creation, and being a Hogwarts teacher left her as a role model that Hermione looked up to.

Lily paused before diving straight into it, "You all know my daughter Rose."

Lily saw their eyes widen slightly, and giving them no time to respond, she launched, "While my daughter has not explicitly told me so, I know she sees all of you as her friends. I thank you all for getting to open up. You may not know it but you three have helped her heal for the past two years."

At this Daphne spoke up and in a cool tone, "While it's nice to hear that Professor Potter. Where exactly are you going with this?"

Lily tensed nervously before responding, "I know by now that all of you know that Harry's back alive. Rose will need all the support and comfort. You girls are her friends, and she will need you more than ever."

At this Tracey responded, "Excuse me, but aren't you her mother? Shouldn't you be the one for this?" She looked back confusedly and uncharacteristically looking back at Daphne as if waiting for instruction. Daphne's expression hadn't changed as she waited for Lily to finish.

"I wish I could Tracey. I wish I could be the one who could help her. But Rose does not open up to me or her Father. But she opened up to you three, and she'll need your support and friendship to make it through. I beg of you as Mother to be there for her in a way James and I wish we could."

Daphne's eyes narrowed before she coldly asked, "What right do you have to ask me of this favor, Professor?

Lily paused shocked, before Daphne continued, "Haven't I suffered enough because of your family? You ask me to help when you have no right what so ever for this favor. I've lost too much from your family, I will not try and fix the mistakes of a poor excuse of a mother."

Lily shuddered at the words, they had struck home hard. Daphne was right, she had no right to ask her of that.

Hermione hissed offended by Daphne's words before lashing out, "What the hell Greengrass? She is your teacher and deserves proper respect, even if you cannot fulfill her request."

Daphne stood up not caring for Hermione's words, "And you have no right judge me Granger. You know nothing."

Daphne moved to leave before Lily spoke with tears in her eyes, "You're right Daphne, I had no right to ask you of this. I should of known better. And you're right I'm a horrible mother, one son is evil, another in a coma, and my daughter won't even speak with me."

Daphne stopped her back still turned before Lily continued beginning to break down once more, "I just don't know what to do anymore, I just want my daughter happy. And Daphne I'm so sorry, I know that will never be enough but I'm sorry."

Daphne turned slowly looking at Lily. Tracey had stood up not sure of what Daphne wanted, and Hermione moved to Lily Potter to comfort her.

Daphne's expression changed slightly, her features more soft and less severe, "You're right, nothing you say will ever make up for what happened. But I should not judge the crimes of the parents and of Harry on Rose."

Daphne paused before straightening out to leave, which Tracey took as a cue to leave. Before she left she turned once more and said, "I'll talk to Rose. I'm not doing this for you or the Potter family, but because Rose needs a friend. That will be all."

As Daphne left, Lily spoke up tearfully, "Thank you."

Daphne and Tracey nodded slightly before exiting the room.

Lily sagged slightly with relief before Hermione spoke up gently, "Professor, I will be there for Rose as well. I apologize, I've been so caught up in my duties… I will talk to Rose too."

Lily smiled at her favorite pupil, "Thank you Hermione, I am grateful for that. You should go, you need to be at the field trip portkey soon.

Hermione's brow furled in concern, "Are you sure professor? Is there anything else I can do?"

Lily shook her head, "Your promise was more than enough and I need nothing else… Go on."

Hermione clearly hearing the dismissal sadly nodded before exiting Lily's office.

LIly sat alone in her office for 30 minutes. A part of her was overjoyed that those girls could help her daughter. But she still felt sorrow and guilt especially for Daphne. She moved to get up before her medallion began to heat up.

The medallion was a method that the Order use to communicate emergency messages. Lily paled as she looked to see what it said before her heart dropped.

Attack on Diagon Alley, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are responsible.

**POV Ron Weasley**

Ron Weasley was thought to be many things. He was the classic overlooked child. Between how cool Bill was, or how awesome Charlie was, or how perfect Percy was, or how funny Fred and George were, or how badass Ginny was; Ron Weasley was always overlooked. Ron Weasley was seemingly destined to be overshadowed by his much cooler siblings and friends.

Ron Weasley was an average seventh year Gryffindor who if asked by strangers of what best define him was that he was best friends with resident brain Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom.

And you know what, while that used to bother him a lot, that issue no longer really affected him anymore.

But that was the least of his worries really, he could live with being average or overlooked. His biggest concern was his friends and family surviving the Second Wizarding War. His family was a top target for Death Eaters because his family stood against everything the Voldemort's desired regime stood for.

The Weasleys weren't a family that was into lordships or politics. They always cared nothing for blood status or for money. They didn't believe in barbaric marriage contracts. No they believed in equality amongst all wizards and witches regardless of blood. This you can imagine made them the laughingstock of Wizarding society. But most importantly the Weasley family stood for two things, doing the right thing even if it was unpopular, and family always sticks together.

This all led to where Ron was now, he cared deeply for his two best friends and wanted them to be safe and happy. They were both as good as honorary Weasleys. They were far better people than him and he would do everything to make sure they will be okay.

Ron like many young adults his age was worried about the future, but not about his own future.

He was worried about Hermione. Hermione Granger had been his friend since first year ever since the troll incident on Halloween. She was the most brilliant witch of their age, bitingly funny, absolutely infuriating at times, gorgeous, and most importantly a loyal friend. Ron lost count of how many times Hermione would save his and Neville's skins. She was everything that the Death Eaters wanted to wipe out without a trace. For that she was always in danger, and even though he didn't voice it, Ron constantly feared for her. He did not want to see her rotting corpse on the Daily Oracle. He knew it would break him and Neville.

As worried he was for Hermione, Ron was even more scared for Neville. Neville was an awkward but brave boy that never really got used to the fame associated being with the Boy Who Lived. Neville would always deflect it, and credit his deceased grandmother who gave her life to save Neville and setback Lord Voldemort. Despite the threat of Lord Voldemort, Neville was still a good kid. He and Neville had been childhood friends growing up. They still remained best friends, even after Ron was sorted in Gryffindor, and Neville was sorted to Hufflepuff. He could laugh and take a joke with Ron. They would talk about Quidditch constantly, talk about girls, and do things boys their age would normally do.

But that all changed with Harry Potter. Ron remembered Harry, they all did. He was in the same year as Ron and heck slept in the same dorm as well. But Harry never got along with anybody in the dorm. He was a solitary if not creepy individual. Harry was unquestionably talented in magic, and his skill in it outclassed some of the best students in school like Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. However he never made any friends and liked to bully and pick on anyone weaker than him for fun. He was an unpleasant individual that rubbed Ron the wrong way but he still could hardly believe that someone like Harry could come from a good family like the Potters. James and Lily Potter were brilliant wizards and a source of inspiration. Michael Potter was a gentle soul, and Rose was as big of a riot as the twins.

It struck Ron and Gryffindors in the heart when Harry betrayed them all to join with Voldemort. But it came as a huge shock that a young wizard in a short time, became Voldemort's second in command. It didn't seem real until the end of summer before sixth year.

Before school started, Neville house was attacked by Harry Potter and a squad of nine Death Eaters. Frank, Neville's dad was away at the time, trying to convince France's Aurors to help the war effort against Voldemort with a ministry delegation. Only Neville and his mother Alice were home at the time. The attack came as a surprise but Alice and Neville fought fiercely managing to wound three of their attackers and killing two others, before they were defeated by Harry the remaining Death Eaters. They proceeded to torture both Neville and Alice brutally after won.

It only got worse as Alice Longbottom was brutally gang raped in front of Neville's eyes by Harry and his Death Eaters. An emergency Auror task force came hours later and managed to drive back harry and his death Eaters but that damage was done. Alice died later in St Mungo's, her injuries were simply too severe for her to recover.

Neville had been laid low beaten brutally, several of his ribs were broken, his nose was broken with bruises littering his body, along with a broken arm and leg. Frank was inconsolable at the loss of his beloved wife and the brutal beating of his son.

And Neville… Neville changed after the attack. Neville always had a temper before the attack, but now he was always angry. He stopped joking and began pushing Ron and Hermione away. He was obsessed at trying to find and kill Harry and with the end of Voldemort.

Neville lashed out at anyone, his father, the headmaster, his friends. Gone was the once shy boy and born was the God of War. While Neville eventually patched things up with him and Hermione, he wasn't the same Neville Longbottom. Neville threw himself in learning powerful magic. Dark, grey, Light based spells, Neville tried to find them all and learn all their secrets. The process was slow going for him but he was obsessed.

Ron was not only worried that his friend would not make it out of the war alive but what it would cost him mentally and emotionally. If his friend survived the war, he was worried that will no longer be a Neville Longbottom, his childhood best friend, but a broken husk of a man.

So Ron made a promise to himself of the coming seventh year. No more slacking off and relying on Hermione for help on homework. No more getting irrationally jealous at his friends, Hermione when she interacted with other guys, especially Draco, and Neville's struggles with fame. He would work harder, study harder, and be a better friend to both. Ron began to train with Neville and dragged Hermione into it, reasoning as Neville's best friends they should do everything they can to help and back him. When seventh year started, both he and Hermione signed up for the Order of the Phoenix

For a while things were getting better for the three of them, heck it got really good when Harry was finally killed. He was killed by the Greengrasses of all people. Guess to show not all Purebloods and Slytherins were bad. Neville's face showed initially anger, he wanted to be the one to kill Harry Potter. But then he visibly relaxed, his mother killer was destroyed. Neville could rest a little easier.

Unfortunately it was not to last, only a few days ago, the school was attacked by none other than Harry Potter. Ron, Hermione, and Neville while at Hogwarts on came after the damage was done. At first nobody believed the rumors, but then the students who adamantly stuck to their story including Daphne Greengrass and Rose Potter were vindicated when Dumbledore and the Aurors confirmed it with the memories of the students and teachers.

Neville flew into another rage when it was confirmed that Harry Potter was alive again. But Ron felt extreme worry along with several older members of the order. Professor McGonagall and several other wizards wondered if Voldemort was dabbling in necromancy which was a possible explanation for his return. Frustratingly the Order had no spy in the Death Eater camp. The Order's sole dark wizard, Severus Snape was despised heavily by the Death Eaters after choosing to protect Lily and her family over joining Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Most of the Order was unsure, they were deathly afraid of what would come next. There hadn't been any activity from Voldemort's camp, and they knew Harry's return would have been lauded and bragged by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, unless they trying to keep him secret.

But Ron put all that aside, today was an important field trip and despite the bleak mood he was determined to enjoy this with his friends.

Ron walked up to Neville, they were currently waiting for the last few seventh year students to come up to Hogsmeade. All that was missing and holding up the group from taking the port key to Diagon Alley was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Hermione.

Ron then spoke up to Neville shrugging slightly, "So mate, what do you think of the field trip?"

Neville snorted slightly looking impatient, "I say it's a waste of time. It's just another one of those useless Ministry sanctioned trips. Time spent on this useless trip could be use for training. I've looked up some new curses that I'm itching to try.

Ron straightened up a bit before responding, " I can see a bit of the appeal. Several Diagon Alley stores use this trip as a program to get to know potential future employees. I know for one Fred and George's store is going to be flooded with students wanting to land their starting job there."

Neville rolled his eyes before saying, "It makes sense if you didn't exactly score high on the OWLs or if you don't have any NEWTs, but these jobs are not exactly helpful. I still don't get why this isn't optional."

Before Ron could respond to that, another slightly snobbish voice piped up, "Oh Longbottom, you must be a complete idiot if you don't know."

Almost out of habit both Ron and Neville responded, "Shut up Malfoy!"

Malfoy sneered slightly before he began laughing. Ron and Neville tried to hold it in before Ron started cracking up and Neville led out a light chuckle. Ron and Neville's default reactions to Malfoy whenever he got cheeky was to shut up. It lost more of the meaning over the years but it was still an inside joke between them. It annoyed Hermione which was a plus.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before speaking, "Jokes aside Longbottom, you can thank my bloody father for that. They say it's a way to build paths into future careers. But the reality is it's a way for many of those businesses to favor and give the "right" and proper purebloods the advantage even if they sucked at school."

Ron rolled his eyes before snarking, "And what Daddy has a nice job all lined up for you."

Malfoy stiffened before imperiously saying, "Please Weasley, you and I both know that my odds of getting a job from these mongrels is the same as you."

Then in a more serious tone, "Besides that all died the day I was sorted into Ravenclaw. But who cares about that, Muggle London that is the place I want to visit. Do you think we have time to see the Tower Bridge or Buckingham Palace!?"

Ron thoughts on Draco Malfoy were complicated. On one hand he was a complete and utter git. The guy absolutely ragged on him and Neville insulting their intelligence. He got along completely well with Hermione, and two of them would constantly study together, with Hermione dragging him and Neville along. They were something as friendly academic rivals. He was more Hermione's friend than anything.

Malfoy was student of contradictions in Ron's eyes. On one hand he acted like a classic snobbish pureblood, yet on the other hand he was more fascinated with Muggles than Dad. His house sorting along with his interest with Muggles caused Lucius Malfoy to distance his son everything short of disowning him. Malfoy made absolutely no sense to Ron for the matter. Still he too along with himself and Hermione was another recent addition to the Order.

Ron was pulled from his personal thoughts on Malfoy when he heard, "Hey Weasley did you hear? We'll be able to attend an exhibit of the Knights of Hogwarts at Gringotts, after our time in Diagon Alley!"

At this Ron brightened up, the Knights of Hogwarts was his all time favorite story growing up. And what person wasn't a fan of the legend, the famed sons and daughters of the Hogwarts Founders who took up the swords to defend all of Britain. With their mighty blades of power they teamed up with both Merlin and King Arthur to save Britain from an evil calamity.

Before Ron could respond, the three late students, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey arrived and Professor Sprout announced for all the students to grab the rope portkey that would lead to Diagon Alley.

Before they left, Ron whispered to Hermione, "Where have you been? It's not like you to be late Hermione."

Hermione looked flustered and in a distracted tone she said, "Professor Potter asked Daphne, Tracey, and I for a favor. I'm sorry for our tardiness."

Ron was out to dissuade her until the portkey went off cutting anything he was about to say.

After the portkey completed its teleportation, all of the students found themselves in Diagon Alley.

The shopping district was unusually busy, with many different shoppers running all over the place for the best deals.

Soon Professor Sprout's voice rang out and, "Students you have three hours to build connections with your desired store. Now your all of age, so can I trust you all to do the right thing and not leave Diagon Alley."

All of the students collectively nodded or said yes and then dispersed to several stores.

Ron made a beeline to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, dragging Neville along with him. Hermione went off to Flourish and Blotts followed by several other Ravenclaw students along with Draco.

After making small talk with workers in his brother's shop, Fred and George were currently in the midst of opening a new shop aimed at Wales, they decided to leave and go find Hermione and possibly find lunch.

The two of them found Hermione and she went up to them asking, "Hey guys, have you seen Draco? I lost track of him when we were headed to the Flourish and Blotts."

Neville frowned before replying, "No, we haven't seen him at all."

Ron ventured, "He was talking about using this as an opportunity for exploring Muggle London rather going to the stores earlier. Maybe he ditched?"

Hermione scowled, "Oh no he wouldn't. This complicates things and breaks the rules. He will be in so much trouble if the professors discovered he left."

Ron shrugged before saying, "We'll help you look for him Hermione, beats hanging around the alley for three hours."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "You just want to explore Muggle London do you."

Keeping a straight face, "No of course I want to find our dear friend Malfoy and… you got me. I've got no interest in this place other than the exhibit of the Knights of Hogwarts later."

Neville snickered at Ron's antics and Hermione looked disapproving but it was ruined at her upturned lips hiding her own mirth.

"You're horrible Ron, but yes, I'd like your help." She said smiling at him.

Neville smiled slightly, "Say the word Hermione, let's go."

Ron smiled a bit for a moment, despite all the bad times, it seemed like it was just like old times however how fleeting.

It was then Ron realized he jinxed himself. Because right after that an explosion went off in Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron was knocked down but he could hear the screams of terror before he looked up and paled.

Death Eaters…

**POV Harry Potter (A couple days before the attack on Diagon Alley)**

**Scenes of violence and battle flashed through his eyes. An armored heavy knight holding a beautiful silver sword, Harry's sword, galvanized his soldiers for war. The knight's face was hidden by a scary looking helmet.**

**The scenes flashed by with the armored knight cutting through the ranks of his enemies. His skills were impeccable as the knight slaughtered his enemies with his sword from left to right. His mastery with the blade was clear, far greater than Harry had ever seen before.**

**The battle raged on and on before the armored knight caught sight of his enemy. A golden king, androgynous in appearance, with startling emerald eyes was dressed in blue battle armor and armed with a long silver spear. Instinctively Harry could tell the spear was magical much like the knight's own sword.**

**The golden king upon seeing his opponent had looked resigned but resolved. The armored knight bellowed his rage before charging in with sword in hand to bisect the golden king. The king raised his spear and together sword and spear were locked in deadly combat.**

Harry gasped as he finally woke up with a cold sweat. Feeling nauseous Harry ran straight to the bathroom Harry bent over the toilet before throwing up.

All of the excess alcohol that Harry consumed came pouring out in heaps into the toilet. Harry felt like utter shit as he groaned before throwing up once more.

After about five minutes of christening the toilet, Harry managed to stumble back feeling quite ill.

He cursed drinking massive amounts of rum, butterbeer, and fire whiskey and it was clearly coming back to haunt him. Harry took his moleskin pouch and looked for a hangover potion. To his dismay he only found one hangover potion left. He would need to get more.

With a practiced swig, Harry downed the potion in one gulp. He felt the effects of potion instantly. It was vile tasting substance but it was able to magically purge the alcohol from his system.

Harry sighed unhappily, that was his last hangover potion, he had no ingredients to make a new batch, so which left two options, laying off the whiskey or stealing a batch of potions at an apothecary. Neither option particularly appealed to him.

Instead with a more clear head, Harry thought of his dream. Harry was no stranger to weird dreams. He had visions of Voldemort or nightmares of his past failures. Those type of dreams he was familiar, that he could handle to an extent. This dream was unlike anything he ever experienced. The closest thing it felt like was when he looked at a memory in the Pensive.

Harry thought hard as he tried to recollect his dream. There was a hulking armored knight armed with his current sword. There was a battle between two armies, one led by the armored knight, and the other by the golden king. Harry couldn't exactly remember the features of the golden king. He clearly remembered the spear, graced in his right hand, long, broad in blade, thirsty for slaughter. The king and knight charged on another when Harry finally woke up.

He was confused, what purpose was in the dream? For the life in him he couldn't find an answer. The only thing that made any sense about it was the sword, the blade itself was the cause of it. He knew it had a dark magical nature. Harry drew his sword out and balanced it carefully. But the sword was different when he saw it in his dream. It seemed more pure and holy, and his sword looked almost exactly like it, but it had a solemn sullied aura. His sword was melancholy, nothing like the brilliance that it's counterpart had.

Harry sheathed his blade and put it away, while it was another mystery, it was one he didn't have the time for.

Instead Harry grabbed the newspaper and examined it critically. Reading over it once more, he regretted he couldn't drink while doing so. The words did not change as he read it once more.

There was no question about it, he had an evil despicable counterpart but Harry needed more information. He needed to learn more about this world before coming to any decision. Also the hotel was not a good place to say any longer. He needed to keep moving, the longer he stayed in one area the more likely chance he had at being caught.

Before Harry did so, he decided to clean himself a bit. After washing himself a bit in a cold shower, he decided to move out.

Harry walked down the stairs of the hotel. He preferred the stairs, elevators were too compact for him and easy to get trapped in.

Before he left, Harry released the Imperious curse he placed on the concierge as he was still staying his post vacantly and without movement. He added a memory charm along with a mental suggestion for him to eat and to take the day off. After Harry released his curse he turned and apparated on the spot towards Diagon Alley. With a quick flourish, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered himself with it.

Harry moved towards the Leaky Cauldron. The famous pub of Diagon Alley was an excellent hotbed of rumors and information, something Harry solely needed. With discretion Harry managed to obtain several different copies of the Daily Oracle. He then casted a specialized listening charm to pick out parts of their conversation that he would deem relevant. Anything related to the topic of Harry Potter, the nature of the war, information on the Boy Who Lived, and Voldemort's general status.

For over an hour Harry waited to the side quietly compiling all of the given information along with subtly reading the newspapers he collected for himself.

When he finally gathered all the desired information, Harry apparated once more. Harry found another place to stay, it was a nicer hotel than the last, and with the use of compulsion and memory charms he managed to fool the manager into giving him the suite. Satisfied that his charms would be able to hold out until the morning, Harry went inside his temporary base.

With use of Occlumency Harry began to organize all his information in a mindscape. After organizing his information in the illusion of crime scene connect the dots a detective would use, Harry began to analyze the information he had.

The Order of the Phoenix still existed and fought Voldemort. Voldemort's own appearance was in line with Tom Riddle than the old snake faced Voldemort he was familiar with. The Death Eaters by the look of it were winning this war thanks to Voldemort's and his counterparts tactics. On a personal level, the discovery that Neville Longbottom was the Boy Who Lived while not a surprise was disconcerting. Sirius Black never went to Azkaban.

Apparently, his counterpart's family was still alive. He had a younger brother named Michael who was in a coma courtesy of his counterpart, and a younger sister named Rose, which was the third year he knocked out. His father worked for the Aurors and was one of the higher ranks. His mother worked as a Hogwarts professor for Muggle studies, but also as a junior professor for both charms and potions. And now thanks to his rather grand appearance he was wanted once more again.

_Harry shook his head, how could someone anyone turn evil with this family? What was truly wrong with his counterpart? And yet, was he any better than the man he judged before him?_

_He gulped slightly, he too murdered people. He tortured people to make them suffer for the wrongs they did to him and his friends. That wasn't heroic. What kind of Chosen One could let his whole world burn? What kind of hero was he, where he couldn't finish Voldemort in time? What kind of hero broke his promises to the innocents he swore to protect. What kind of friend was he, to get all his friends get murdered. He wasn't fast enough or strong enough. He failed them all. And it went much deeper than that, what kind of son was he to get his the family that loved all killed?_

Harry was a mockery of hero, a failed chosen savior, a horrible friend, and got his parents killed simply for existing. That was his legacy. That is what he gave to his world.

Tears fell into his eyes for the first time as he sniffed. He couldn't help it anymore as he shook and cried.

Just like his counterpart, Harry Potter was a monster, all he knew was how to kill.

Harry sniffed as he looked up as he hiccuped slightly, he couldn't help this world. This wasn't his responsibly. There was another Dumbledore in this world and a Chosen One. Surely they would do better than he could. Their world didn't collapse like his did yet.

Oh god he needed to get out of here, out of Britain and now.

Blindly grabbing his possessions Harry disapparated once more, this time to coast of Kent. He would find the nearest boat and get the hell out of dodge.

The wind was cold and blustering as it beat along his cloak, his apparel doing nothing to shield him from the cold wind.

Harry looked around frantically, there had to be a ferry or a ship somewhere and much to his pleasure he saw one in the distance. It would be of little consequence for him to apparate there, never to return.

Before Harry could do so, he heard a scream in a distance. He paused before he heard it again, it a was bloodcurdling scream of a young girl. At this something took hold in Harry, something that greatly defined him. His heart had long been frozen from killing thawed ever so slightly.

The desire to protect the innocent, to make sure no one else would suffer the spark of hope was made known. Something within Harry, his old saving people thing, took ahold of him and from there he knew there was only one choice.

Harry walked away from the ferry and towards the scream.

"CRUCIO" the girls screams once more was crying out.

Harry saw a young Muggle girl and her younger brother lying prone on the ground being tortured beyond belief by a single black robed figure.

His presence was soon made known as the Death Eater turned and saw him.

The Death Eater gasped at the sight him before crying out in wonder, "So the rumors are true? You're back man eh. You are a legend, the dark lord he will be pleased with your return."

Harry said nothing only drawing nearer and nearer to the Death Eater with killing intent.

The Death Eater mistaken it, "Oh so you want in the action man. That's kinky I've never you see you done it with an eight year old. Oh well first time for every…"

The Death Eater didn't get a chance to finish as Harry floored him, breaking his nose with a single punch.

The Death Eater staggered back, "Wha the bloody hell!"

Not taking his eyes off the Death Eater, "Look away children."

Harry pulled out his handgun and emptied the clip and chamber before putting the empty clip back in with a single special bullet. Harry pointed it at the Death Eater which in response threw up a shield.

Harry smirked slightly, just what he wanted, before pulling the trigger. The bullet struck the shield and began gaining in strength upon meeting it. The Death Eater panicked putting all his magic into the shield. The bullet gained more in power before finally piercing the shield, and smashing into his chest.

The Death Eater collapsed from the blow and tried to feebly cast his a curse. But nothing happened.

He wailed, "My magic! What happened to my magic? It's gone!"

With a silent contemptuous stare Harry added a regular bullet this time and with mechanical efficiency shot it once more directly in the head. The Death Eater shut up after that. Harry moved to the children and obliviated and port keyed them to the nearest hospital. He then burned the body with a fire curse.

Harry could do this. He could take on Voldemort this time around. He knew the locations of his Horcruxes and in one single day gather and destroy them all. He had the element of surprise on his side. Voldemort would least expect for him to try and kill him. It would be quick and it would be easy.

Harry disapparated once more back in the old room he "rented." He needed to get work quickly to destroy the horcruxes. First he needed an effective weapon against the horcruxes. His special bullet was the perfect tool.

With a single slice of his wand, Harry cut open his chest and removed one of his ribs. Wincing in pain Harry took out a Skelegro potion which he downed swiftly. Than with the Elder wand in hand he repaired his tissue and skin and moved to sleep.

A golden king reigning with authority.

A beautiful throne room that had hundreds of petitioners.

In the king's hands was Harry's sword resplendent in it's beauty.

Kneeling before the King were four Knights, a sapphire one, a gold one, an emerald one, and a ruby one all bowed their heads in unison.

In the background was an armored Knight proudly standing and serving his King.

Harry awoke again the next day before cursing. He winced slightly pain but the potion did it's work well. His rib was restored once more, and on the table slightly bloody was the rib he removed from his body. Harry fished out bullet casings and gunpowder. Using magic and his rib he infused pieces of his rib into the bullet casings along with the gunpowder.

Then with a murmured spell he activated all of them. Seven new bullets, that was all he needed to accomplish the task before him

These special bullets was one of Harry's feared trump cards. Created from his own bones and infused with blood magic these bullets were the perfect weapon to fight against wizards. They were unblock-able to any form of magical shield. But what made them truly terrifying was it could overload a wizard's magical core and destroy it. The more a wizard would pour his magic into defending against it the more the bullet would gain power to break through the shield. It's most terrifying ability was it was capable of destroy a wizard's magic, thus turning him into a squib. Harry knew this weapon well after all it's what killed Voldemort's Death Eaters, what destroyed several of Voldemort's horcruxes, and what crippled Voldemort himself.

He only needed seven bullets. Six for the horcruxes, a killing curse on Neville, Voldemort's soul should would take the blow for him like it did for Harry, and one for Voldemort himself.

Harry disapparated once more before reaching the cave where the locket was held. He moved to open the chamber, but to his surprise did not exist.

Harry frowned before disapparating once more, this time to the Riddle cottage. It was still standing there but as Harry went inside, there was no sign of horcrux.

Once a coincidence, twice a line.

Harry disapparated again this time in Diagon Alley. To break in Gringotts he needed to get some snobby dark pureblood to get him in the vaults. Luckily there seemed to be some sort of field trip before Harry under his cover of the Invisibility Cloak spotted Draco Malfoy. He would be perfect, the man was a Death Eater with the connections to get into the Lestrange vault and would be easy to dispose of later.

Before Harry imperiused Malfoy and lead him into Gringotts, Harry spotted someone familiar.

Harry gasped and teared a bit at the sight. It was Hermione Granger. She looked okay with that curious smile and warm brown eyes still in place. Her hair and posture was exactly how he remembered. Harry bit back the urge to go up and hug the counterpart of Hermione. He had to remind himself, she was not his Hermione. This was not the Hermione Granger who was his best friend and sister all but in blood. That Hermione was dead, and this one was not her.

Harry took the inthralled Malfoy and led him to the Goblin tellers before leaving him the instructions to gain access to the Lestrange Vault. Harry looked around, Gringotts looked exactly the same, except with that weird sign which said something about the Knights of Hogwarts? He couldn't be concerned with that, he needed to focus into breaking into Gringotts.

_ It would be easy until… what the heck?_

The goblin tellers had refused Draco access even to the Malfoy Vault, saying that he was cut off from the vaults by Lucius and was in the process of being formally disowned. That wasn't right, Harry used a light amount of legilimency on Draco. He didn't get very far before what he saw shocked him to the core. Draco obsessed and fascinated with muggles? Draco in Ravenclaw? Draco friends with Hermione?

_What. Kind. Of. Sick. World. Did. He. Get. Into._

Harry despelled the Imperious curse. Before he could being plan B which involved blowing his way to the Lestrange Vault before breaking out with one of the security dragons to escape, Harry heard a distant explosion.

It came from Diagon Alley, and Harry rushed his way over there to see what was going one. What he saw was chaos, spell thrown everywhere, Death Eaters attacking, and in the distance he saw it, was Voldemort.

Voldemort looked more like Tom Riddle, and the fact that he couldn't find any horcruxes, left a good chance that Voldemort didn't even create them.

Heh my first break.

If that was the case than Harry could end this right now he thought with a smirk before drawing his weapons and throwing himself into the slugfest.

**Author's Note: This chapter was more of a "filler" chapter, but it was pretty entertaining.**

**On Lily's POV, this part had a lot of angst but you got a nice background for the Potters. It really sucks to be them doesn't it? Lily and James are both pretty nice parents with awful luck. My favorite part was Lily's chat with Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione.**

**On Ron's POV, this was a part I had a nice time writing. Ron has some teen angst but compared with the others he's refreshingly normal. I wanted to show a character's POV that was someone from the average population and how they view the events that been happening. Plus I rather like Ron, I found him the most relatable character when I first read Harry Potter as a kid. And let's be honest with ourselves here most of us aren't awesome and brilliant like Hermione, or pure and good like canon Harry. Most of us are flawed anxious individuals that stumble and are overshadowed at times which is why Ron is appealing to me. I've always felt Ron got the short stick in fanfiction, but I think Rowling messed up with his character especially in books 6 and 7. So I'm going to write him how he should ended up, as a flawed individual that grew up for the sake of his friends.**

**On Harry's POV, another fun chapter as you got to see Harry in action. It was pretty fun write him incognito and playing spy. As you can see he's not the most stable or mentally healthy at the moment which is important. Because how would someone of Harry's state react to a world that holds no love for him and despises his every being? I thought I managed it well.**

**Other notes, this is probably the most shocking one, but good muggle loving Draco? What has happened here? Draco's characterization was a request from my sister who really wanted to see a nerdy asshole muggle loving Draco. Don't worry he's still the snobbish jerk we all know and love. As I thought about it, I thought it might be a neat idea and it fits with my story in the long run. Also he desperately adds a comedic element that is needed to lighten my story a bit. As much as I would love to say that Harry's special bullets were my idea they aren't. They along with a couple other elements were inspired by the TYPE-Moon ideas from Nasu. Trust me the TYPE-Moon references will be part of the story rather than the classic give Harry extra powers trope you usually see. Everything is meticulously planned out with Harry's weapons and skills. Lastly a Voldemort without horcruxes? Find out next chapter. As always I accept all feedback, good, bad, or ugly. On final note before I got to bed, it's one in the morning, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS: Still need a beta please PM if interested.**

**Edit: I went over this chapter as well, the story goes more smoothly.**


	4. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4 Veni, Vidi, Vici**

**POV Harry**

The battle over Diagon Alley to put it mildly was ugly. Chaos reigned everywhere as wizards and witches were all running around. He could see them panic and stumble to get out of harm's way. Other wizards and witches found themselves in a vicious crossfire between Death Eaters, Aurors, and some of the citizens who decided to take up arms. Despite this deadly spells being thrown around everywhere in the crowded street, none did more damage than the classic panic of a large mob.

Harry could see children being trampled by other wizards seeking to get away from the fighting. He could see people falling and being crushed by the scared mob. He saw men, women, and children squashed towards the side of stores without any care. Lucky or clever wizards and witches tried breaking into the stores in an effort to hide or wait out the brawl that was unfolding before their very eyes.

For the few wizards and witches that managed to keep their head straight, some of them tried to apparate out of the war zone. Unfortunately for them were unable to get away, as he saw family members link together tightly in an attempt to flee but found they could not escape. Any people who tried to escape via Knockturn Alley or any other exists found rubble blocking their way or were met by a team of Death Eaters that fired killing curses that ripped into anyone who tried to escape.

There was resistance against the Death Eaters, but for those who chose to fight back against the Death Eaters were severely disadvantaged in their battle. First there were only a few Aurors that were patrolling Diagon Alley. They were completely caught off guard from the attack. The Death Eaters also targeted the Aurors first in an effort to eliminate the fighters that would pose the greatest threat to their attack. Most of the Aurors folded rapidly before the onslaught that the Death Eaters rained upon them. The few Aurors that survived the first brutal assault attempted to rally and fight back. The Aurors that remained were hopelessly outnumbered by the considerable Death Eaters strength. Even worse so, many of the Aurors were disorganized from a lack of chain of command and were taken out by multiple unholy green lights of the killing curse. Bodies of the defenders fell like flies before the carefully crafted war hammer that the Death Eaters used to smite their foes. Despite this the Aurors held their ground, preventing the brutal one sided battle from turning into a massacre. Sadly enough it seemed their efforts were in vain.

The Aurors fought back with incredible courage and tenacity, making sure they made the Death Eaters pay for every inch of ground they would take. The Aurors used every curse, hex, and spell in their arsenal, not holding back. They fought back against their opponents with impressive grit despite being severely outnumbered and outgunned at every turn. There was a sense of manic desperation in the number of Aurors still left fighting.

Such courage was commendable, the remaining fighting Aurors did not fade quietly under the rain of the green death curses or fall easily to the relentless invaders who sought their deaths. The Aurors weathered the hard burden with impunity as they continued to stay strong and unbroken despite the overwhelming odds that were stacked against them.

And the Aurors were not alone in their desperate battle to hold Diagon Alley. While they numbered few and scattered wizards and witches all around Diagon Alley took up arms against Death Eaters. The skill among these wizards and witches varied in diverse ranges. On average many of these citizens turned fighters were weaker than the Aurors and Death Eaters. But the bravery and determination amongst these fighters were no less than the Aurors fighting to protect them. Some of these citizens fought back since the battle against the Death Eaters began. They refused to take the fighting and beating of the Death Eaters from lying down. So they fought back viciously refusing to give in. Other wizards and witches joined in the fray when they found that they couldn't run away anymore. Upon seeing that they couldn't escape, many citizens became fighters rather than choosing to run away anymore or dying. These wizards and witches reeked of desperation but they fought all the more harder for it.

Perhaps the most surprising to Harry, were the students of Hogwarts. But upon further thought, perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all. These young wizards and witches fought back the hardest against Voldemort's rule in his world. Their counterparts were all the same as they were amongst the first of non Aurors to leap into the fray of Death Eaters and Aurors. Harry saw that virtually all of the Hogwarts students were seventh years based on their size. From what Harry could see they were perhaps ironically so, one of the more organized forms of resistance. Many of these student had the advantage of being in small groups and were able to work together to fight against the Death Eaters and watch each others back. However such teamwork was only rudimentary and the extent of their collaboration mainly stuck with sticking together with the comfortable safety of numbers. These students while legally adults were still young and naive in the ways of war. They couldn't coordinate a proper crossfire with their spells and their timing in their attacks against the Death Eaters were painfully off. Their spell selection at times was woefully predictable and many of them were only staving off certain annihilation.

The only reason why the defenders of Diagon Alley were not outright massacred by the Death Eaters was because of the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix and the famed Albus Dumbledore himself. While they numbered few, it was they who put up the best resistance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore and his Order helped galvanized the remaining Aurors and other defenders of Diagon Alley from citizens to students. As long as this bastion of resistance held out, despite being outnumbered the defenders of Diagon Alley stood strong and unyielding to their attackers. The Order of the Phoenix was the best organized fighting force posed against the Death Eaters. They coordinated their best attack spells perfectly with cool practiced efficiency. They organized swift and powerful counterattacks against the Death Eaters. Their spells varied from sharp cutting curses, to blasting curses, to stunning spells and to shield charms such as Protego and powerful silver shields that blocked all spells not including the killing curses. Any unforgivable curses were quickly dodged or blocked with massive physical objects such as conjured slabs of marble or concrete. The shards from the shattered blocks were used as makeshift spears to stab and destroy the enemy.

On the other side was the Death Eaters themselves and their formidable leader, Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters while varying in power and talent were all incredibly well trained. They moved in several small teams with the efficiency of a squad of military soldiers. Within these squads these Death Eaters moved in unison as they grinder through the defenders through the use of heavy firepower and overwhelming numbers.

The Death Eaters constantly hemmed and harassed the defenders of Diagon Alley. Whenever they found the defenders trying to mount a counter offensive these squads would quickly come together and absorb the damage. Then in turn the Death Eaters would unleash an impressive salvo killing curses, entrails expelling curses, blood boiler curses, and many other dark curses to break and destroy the resistance. They were separated in squads all over the Alley to deal the greatest amount of damage possible. The Death Eaters squads frequently surrounded wizards and witches of stronger caliber seeking to overwhelm them with numbers and simple flanking tactics. Wizards and witches around the Alley that tried to hide or escape were especially targeted by the Death Eaters. These cruel beings would temporarily break from brawling with the exhausted Aurors or the desperate defenders to torture and have fun with their victims.

All around the shops of Diagon Alley came a cacophony of screams, pleadings, jeers, and shouts as the Death Eaters would cruelly stalk and begin to torture innocent civilians with the classic Cruciatis curse. Harry could hear the feeble begging of the innocents who pleaded for their lives, and the maniacal cackling of the Death Eaters who reveled in their torture.

All in all these were classic tactics that the Death Eaters employed. Really there was little variation in their strategies. Surround the enemy, try to overwhelm with superior numbers and firepower, throwing in the occasional flanking maneuvers to keep their foe off balance through vicious crossfires, liberal usage of dark curses to terrify and kill, and of course torture those who had given up and could not fight. The classic Death Eater strategy. It was simple but brutally terrifying. It seemed as if the Aurors and defenders did little to counter those strategies other than trying to mirror them. For the civilians or those who were simply too weak to fight back it seemed as if the enemy was unstoppable in power and strategy.

In reality, Harry thought, the Death Eaters while undoubtedly dangerous and powerful were quite predictable and rigid in their methods of war. They stuck to their same tired old strategies to a tee against any opponents they would face, and while such discipline would be difficult if not impossible to face on alone, it was beatable for someone like Harry.

The Death Eaters fought like a well oiled machine with many cogs all supporting one another to create a relentless offense. They fired their spells in unison, and defended each other with collective shields to laugh off strong spells from their opponents. However all enemies had their weaknesses and the Death Eaters despite seemingly unbeatable had many chinks in their armor.

For one most of the Death Eaters including Voldemort were poor hand to hand fighters. Some had fancy training with swords and such, but such skills were primarily used for show. All of their power came from their formidable and skilled use of Dark magic. Get in close with knife, fist, or sword it was very easy for a skilled practioner in hand to hand combat like Harry to dispatch his enemies. The look in their panicked eyes when their wands were disarmed or when they realized that their famed powerful curses were useless at close ranges was a priceless sight to see.

Simple ambushes were also very effective against the Death Eaters. If you could catch them with their pants down it was very easy to eliminate them fast. Death Eaters couldn't respond very quickly to change or surprise. Harry's invisibility cloak was his personal favorite way to ambush his enemies.

Another option was the use of firearms. Modern firearms were vastly underestimated by the wizarding world. It was true that a skilled wizard could block a bullet with a shield maybe even a full clip from a pistol. But against higher caliber bullets, or rapid fire machine guns, these feared weapons could easily outstrip a wizard's shield and put him down for the count.

Arrogance and pride was also easy to exploit for Harry. The simple act of playing possum or dumb made it simple to get the Death Eaters to goad and jeer at yourself leaving them painfully open to attack.

The last and perhaps the best strategy in dealing with the Death Eaters was a quick wit and imagination. Rather than trying to painfully overpower a Death Eater with stronger spells or superior fire power, it was better to bypass them and trick and outwit them. This came in a variety of ways. For example, the simple use of a summoning charm on a Death Eater's overlong robes was enough to trip them up and to kill with relative ease.

Or a switching spell on their shoes could make them trip and stumble leaving them hideously vulnerable to close in.

A sheet of ice, the use of steam, casting bright lights or the patronus charm, any unconventional spell could be used in a myriad of ways to ruin an opponent.

Hermione, Sirius, Fred and George Weasley, and his own Father and Mother were masters at this strategy. Their imagination and quick wits allowed them to easily hold their own and defeat many powerful Death Eaters with little trouble. It was in this style that Harry trained himself in, and how he was able to survive his war, and it would be these same strategies that would enable him to come out victorious in this was.

Only a handful of Death Eaters were able to adapt accordingly to Harry. Bellatrix was one of them. She was as mad and as unpredictable as a dervish. She had a sick ingenuity with dark spells and curses that made it extremely dangerous to fight against. Her spells were wild and extremely powerful which made it difficult to fight against even for accomplished duelists like Dumbledore. Every fight one would have against Voldemort's favored dark witch would be different in each encounter meaning if you didn't keep on your toes you were undoubtedly doomed.

Severus Snape was another one, like Bellatrix he was imaginative in his magic. His ability to create new deadly dark spells made it a brutal hell to fight against him. His Occlumency was superb giving him a cool and unflappable that made it hard for one to gain a foothold against mental or physical. His defense was absolutely incredible, as his skill in defensive magic made him one of the few wizards that were capable of holding out against supremely powerful wizards like Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Which finally leaves Voldemort, like his two favored subordinate he's genuinely terrifying and unpredictable but there were two aspects that made him practically unbeatable. The first edge he had was raw genuine power. Voldemort was perhaps the most dangerous and strongest Dark Lord ever to walk the earth. His skill with dark magic was virtually unmatched and he had titanic reserves of magical energy that enabled him to use such devastating magic with impunity and repeatedly. He could outlast any wizard even the likes of Dumbledore or himself. The amount of energy he could draw bordered on ridiculous.

His other edge he had over his opponents was his mastery of legilimency. This simple tactic enabled Voldemort to easily read the minds of his opponents and be able counter his enemy's attack with little trouble. It took it a step further, his skill with legilimency made it so it was practically impossible for a wizard to ambush and assassinate Voldemort. Only wizards that mastered in the art of Occlumency were capable of protecting their minds and intentions from Voldemort's powers. Sadly enough there were only a handful of wizards that were capable of defending from his mental assault and that was naturally Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry himself.

Harry coolly observed everything from the steps of Gringotts. He was still under the cover of his invisibility cloak slightly behind one of the pillars of the great bank to ensure he wasn't caught in any stray spell fire. There were some differences in regards to his opponents, like the fact that there was no Snape standing with the Death Eaters, or the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was a Muggle loving snob that put Arthur Weasley to shame. But in the long run his opponent was still the same stagnant force that he previously fought and that was enough for Harry.

Harry had to mentally curse at the choice of battlefield that Voldemort and his followers chose to use. For one it was an urban area which already made it a hell to navigate through. Next it was densely populated filled with too many panicked wizards and witches running around like a chicken with it's neck cut off. There were spells curses and bodies flying everywhere all over the cramped street. Even with his invisibility cloak it was near impossible for him to quietly creep up against Voldemort to deliver a killing blow. Apparation was out of question, there were anti apparition wards courtesy from the Death Eaters. Standard tactics really and Voldemort could easily counter that type of attack. Flying was out of the option as well as their were several Death Eater squads that shot down wizards that thought of using their brooms to escape Diagon Alley not caring if they broke the Statue of Secrecy. And to make matters worse Voldemort was almost at the opposite end of Diagon Alley, which really left only one option for Harry to use.

He would have to fight his way through and carve his own path through the Death Eaters. He preferred not to be seen so he would try to keep his Invisibility Cloak on him for as long as possible. It was a dangerous and stacked deck against Harry Potter, anarchy, organized chaos, a complete battle in favor of Voldemort, and yet despite that it was not the worse odds that he had to face.

Harry began his descent from the stairs of Gringotts. He carefully and slowly walked down while ensuring his sword and gun were easily accessible for his use. In his two hand, Harry carried two wands, one in each hand. In his right hand he held his first wand, his Holly wand that crackled with sparks and light. In his other hand Harry carried the old yew wand of his greatest enemy which held incredible power. Both wands reflected their counterparts, one belonging to the Boy Who Lived and the other belonging to the feared Dark Lord. Harry favored these wands because in the current situation dual wands were the best for a crowded battlefield that he had to endure through. Harry could cast faster and more spells at a higher rate which was very needed in his current predicament. With one wand he could maintain an indefinite shield and increased awareness, and with his other wand he cut a path and destroy any Death Eaters that would get into his way.

It was a safe and easy jack of all trades strategy which made it favored for such an uncertain battleground. It was also easy for Harry to switch to his sword or his pistol if the need required it.

With calm and steady steps Harry began to wade his way through. It would be easier for Harry to simply ignore the Death Eaters and make a beeline straight to Voldemort. But Harry would not turn away from the brave defenders fighting for their lives or the innocents that suffered before the Death Eaters sick torture.

The first Death Eater in his way was one that actually made it all the way near the end of Diagon Alley near the footsteps of Gringotts. The Death Eater looked bloodied and overjoyed that he managed to make it towards the end. He moved to rally his fellow Death Eaters so that they could overtake the defenders of Diagon Alley all the more quicker. The Death Eater never got that chance. With a single slice of his yew wand, the Death Eater's head was separated from his body in a neat decapitation.

Harry could see the fleeting glaze in the Death Eaters eyes briefly triumphant before turning into slack shock which was his final expression before he met his end.

Harry moved down the street casting several different shields to protect and a sensory ward that could detect the Unforgivable curses. These spells enveloped Harry in an invisible dome that would keep him informed in such a chaotic situation. His shields and wards needed to be consistently held up with magic as he used his holly wand to keep them up.

His next group of foes was small team of Death Eaters that numbered five, that were currently in the midst of overwhelming two Aurors. Harry recognized one of the Aurors as none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Her face was and mouth was taut with a tight grimace and she was bleeding from several different wounds. She was losing ground, Harry could see it in her slightly manic and defiant eyes and her normally pink hair in a dark green color.

Harry swiftly responded at the sight, first with a simple tripwire spell that casted a low lying temporary rope. With a murmured incantation, "Glacius!" Harry directed his yew wand towards the grounds of the Death Eaters as a ball of ice erupted into the ground creating a small slippery surface at the feet of the Death Eaters. He gave a fierce smile as the Death Eaters shouted in surprise before slipping and collapsing over the trip wire. Harry followed up with two overpowered reductor curses which obliterated two Death Eaters as their heads exploded, and grievously wounded the other. Tonks and her partner rallied from reeling to firing powerful spells of their own which killed off the other Death Eaters.

One of the Aurors moved towards the Order for cover, but Tonks scanned trying to find the location of her savior and failing before diving back in the heat of the fray once more.

Harry's wards told him a of a multitude of killing curses that were closing in his location from his side so he quickly dived into a broken down store to avoid it. What he saw their sickened him. Harry saw a group of Death Eaters about of four of them surrounding a young family as they tortured a little boy no older than six in front of his father, with an unmoving, unconscious, bleeding mother. He could hear the screams of the poor little boy and the desperate pleading of the unarmed father to spare his son and wife. It was stuff like this that really pissed Harry off. He especially hated what he was seeing a parent pleading for the life for their child. It felt too raw, too familiar. With a shout of rage he switched to his sword, and gutted the nearest Death Eaters. He moved to pull out the sword but found it was stuck.

The other Death Eaters reeling from shock recovered and fired several killing curses at him. Harry dodged and ducked between them before grabbing one of the Death Eaters and used hims as a human shield as he felt the body of his opponent take the blows from the Death Eaters. Disregarding that Harry punched another Death Eater in the gut causing him to drop his wand before moving to break his neck with a satisfying crunch. The last Death Eater managed to pull Harry's sword from his comrade and he clumsily charged Harry seeking to ram him with it. Harry dodged the blade before smashing his elbow into his neck which caused the Death Eater to collapse as he was unable to breathe. Sword in hand Harry decapitated the Death Eater with a single strike.

The room grew still other the occasional shaking of the boy, as Harry looked back at the family. They were staring at him with abject fear now, and Harry realized that his cloak had fallen off during the scuffle.

Ah well the cat was out of the bag for him now.

Harry summoned and stuffed the cloak into his moleskin pouch.

Harry exited the ruined store and kept low, in the complete chaos of fighting, he realized that nobody looked twice at him so far which he used to his advantage as Harry rapidly made his way closer to Voldemort.

Before he could, he heard struggling that made him pause. Harry saw Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville fighting side by side against seven Death Eaters. They were all fighting fiercely, but Harry could see of the four, only Neville was really fighting to kill, the other three were sticking with more simple spells as they traded blows with Death Eaters with neither side winning or losing. Harry decided to give the four of them some help before he made his way to Voldemort.

Harry casted seven balls of light which he directed at the Death Eaters faces before he exploded them. All of the Death Eaters screamed in pain as their faces and eyes were burned off. Harry internally smirked at that, that particular spell was a specialized incendio spell that was modified by Hermione, and one the many he added to his repertoire. With a triumphant shout three of the Death Eaters fell to stunning spells and the other four fell to Harry and Neville's severing and blasting curses.

The four looked to see who assisted them in their battle against the Death Eaters before pausing in extreme shock. The four of them stared into his eyes with horror and confusion. It didn't last long however as Neville scream out, "Bastard, REDUCTO!" The other three grasped their wands and made to subdue them. Harry dodged and leaped out of the way of the unfriendly spells before drawing magical strength in his legs as he prepared to leap away from them to get closer to Voldemort.

With a blast of force and magic Harry jumped almost a dozen feet away from Neville and within striking distance of Voldemort before literally stumbling into another fight.

This duel was more fair than the last few with three Death Eaters duking it out with two seventh year girls. Harry's jump caused him to land directly onto of one of the Death Eaters breaking several of the unfortunate Death Eater's bones. Harry's own body was kept safe by the cocoon of wandless magic that enveloped him. Harry could hear the wails of the man before casting a slicing curse on the throat of the Death Eater to shut him up. When he stumbled up he saw two familiar girls make quick work out the remaining two Death Eaters.

Harry gasped slightly, he recognized one of the girls, the blonde one in particular was the prefect that tried to kill him back at Hogwarts. Her blue eyes were unsettling with her pure rage.

Both girls looked back to see who their helper was before pausing out of pure shock. Their unlikely savior was Harry potter who was clumsily standing up disoriented. Before either of them could recover and attack him, Harry casted a whirlwind that blew them towards the side to safety before turning to his final target, Lord Voldemort.

Harry could see him locked in furious combat against none other than Dumbledore himself. Both wizards were absolute titans as they fought in an old fashioned slug out as their spells crashed into each other shields each seeking to overwhelm the other with force. They appear like gods of magic, the classic battle between light and dark.

Harry smiled slightly, it was a magnificent battle, but one he sorely wanted to gatecrash and ruin for his own benefit.

With dual slashing movements from both arms, Harry casted the powerful Sectumsempra as the two dark severing curses flew straight towards Voldemort.

At last moment Voldemort managed to block the curses in addition to Dumbledore's salvo before turning to see who casted the spell.

Voldemort sneered thinking he would find the sniveling Severus Snape trying to land a cheap shot before pausing in shock, one that was reciprocated by Dumbledore as well.

For a moment a lull appeared the two combatants, before Voldemort broke the silence and with a clear voice magnified, "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter, my greatest servant, my favored right hand, my favored heir has come home at last…"

Everyone could hear Voldemort's voice all throughout the Alley and the lull previously between Voldemort and Dumbledore spread all over Diagon Alley.

Harry responded hoarsely, "Appearances are deceiving Tom, and nothing is what it seems but I do know this you will fall by my hand now."

Rage and genuine confusion appeared in Voldemort features, along with everyone else in the Alley before spitting out, "Do not dare call me by that filthy Muggle name!"

He breathed slightly composing himself before he silkily said, "I will give you one chance Harry Potter, one more chance to join me Harry Potter which is more than what most deserve. Turn your wand on Dumbledore and take your rightful place by my side." he added in a smooth tone.

Everyone paused with bated breath as they waited, no expected Harry to take his former place with Voldemort once again.

Harry sighed, he felt very old and tired but steeled himself for the final word, and for the final fight.

He then spoke up addressing both Dumbledore and Voldemort directly, "Never, I will never bend the knee to a coward like you Tom."

With sharp stroke of his blade he angled his guard in his right hand while switching to the legendary Elder wand in his left. Dumbledore gasped at the sight of the wand as he looked down at his own.

With a final word directly addressing Tom, "You have started this Tom Riddle, you will forgive me if I finish it."

With a burst of speed Harry charged at Voldemort seeking to skewer him.

Voldemort sneered back before gliding away from Harry and unleashing a salvo a dark curses at Harry.

Harry dodged and dived around the spell whirling around in a seemingly intricate dance as he avoided every spell.

Dumbledore gasped as he casted a large shield to protect any residual damage that could affect the others from Diagon Alley from either Harry or Voldemort.

Harry casted his own magic as he casted the a flame cross whip that he used against the statues and banished it directly towards Voldemort.

With a contemptuous flick of his wand Voldemort transfigured the flame into fiendfyre which he sicked it straight at Harry and the people that were watching him.

Harry smiled at that this was exactly the opportunity he was looking for as the Elder Wand glowed white at the tip showing its power.

With a great shout Harry incanted, "Lux Aegis Maxima!" A great white dome like shield surrounded Harry glowing with holy light. The fiendfyre attempted to engulf Harry but began to dissipate by simply touching the shield.

Voldemort seeing the fiendfyre surround Harry fail utterly, casted a single killing curse to break the shield and to kill Harry Potter with an assured blow.

Harry only smiled in response

Which is why Voldemort was confused as he saw Harry completely unphased as the the killing curse moved to impact his shield. The killing curse struck true against the mighty light shield. Yet instead of dissipating the shield held strong and absorbed the power of the Killing Curse.

Lux Aegis Maxima, it was Harry's other trump card. The spell was first conceived by the Dumbledore of his world and he worked on it during the twilight of his life completing much of the spell. When Harry raided Dumbledore's office he found the spell in it journals and together he and Hermione worked on it hoping to complete it. They made some progress but after Hermione died Harry finished it alone. It took Harry until near the end of the war to finish the spell but it was absolutely worth it. The spell was the ultimate light spell in his arsenal. It was the greatest magical shield as it could block even the unforgivable curses. The spell required the belief and hope for humanity to give it form. It was an exhausting spell to pull off, Harry could only hold it for nearly 40 seconds before he killed himself using it, but such a spell in theory would cost much less if someone's whose ideals were purer and their hope stronger. It was an exhausting spell, but against Voldemort it was the perfect spell to use against the killing curse.

The look of shock in Voldemort's face was completely worth it as he saw the pure dumbfounded shock in his eyes. Harry wasted no time as he pulled his other trump card, his gun that loaded with a single special bullet.

Pointing straight to Voldemort he pulled the trigger and watched the bullet fly straight into Voldemort's sternum. Voldemort still recovering from pure shock was too slow to guard.

Voldemort collapsed in massive pain as he frantically tried to summon his magic but found he couldn't. With fear in his eyes Voldemort poked up and saw Harry charge in with sword at hand as ran the sword straight through Tom Riddle's heart. With Harry's spare hand he pulled his holly wand and fired the blasting curse point blank into Voldemort blasting him off from his sword and crashing straight back onto the ground.

Voldemort lay convulsing and gasping trying desperately to pick himself up from the ground to use magic, before Harry walked up smoothly and briskly and put one foot on his stab wound forcing him down.

Harry took out his gun loaded it with regular bullets and with in a swift economical motion shot Voldemort multiple times in the head killing him once and for all.

Pure unadulterated shock was the dominant feeling at Diagon Alley. It seemed too surreal to be true, Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord was dead? That in itself was already shocking but the ,manner that it was done and the person who did it just seem to short-circuit all of magical Great Britain. Distantly the anti apparition ward and port key wards fell and both Death Eaters and civilians looked up wondering if perhaps it was over.

Harry breathed slightly, it was done, far more quickly than expected but it was done. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort on his conscience anymore. Hell the way he killed him was poetic, the exact same combination he used to kill his Voldemort. Harry moved away from the odd absentmindedly moving ready to leave before…

A twitch appeared before Voldemort's corpse before it dissolved into a dark sludge.

Harry looked back and leaped away upon seeing the sight. The sludge began to reform back into human shape. It reeked of unholy darkness and of killing intent before the black miasma took the form of Lord Voldemort's body. Soon the sludge faded away and floating in the sky cloaked in darkness was none other than Voldemort himself.

Voldemort opened his eyes before unleashing tendrils and waves of dark energy straight at Harry seeking to overwhelm and destroy him.

Elder wand in hand Harry cried out, "LUX AEGIS MAXIMA!" The familiar white dome shield surrounded Harry once more and he expanded it to protect any other people that were in direct range of the attack.

The shield held, barely… Harry strained for his life as he shook slightly trying desperately to hold off Voldemort's attack.

A small part of his brain one not focussed on holding his shield noted, that magic wasn't anything he ever encountered before in his life, Voldemort shouldn't have use to it. The inky seeings darkness, the filth that the spell possessed, the sentient dark energy seeking pain and destruction.

Demon magic he breathed, Voldemort has got access over Demon magic!

Harry strained to keep his shield up but it was faltering, like how the shield was beginning to fail throughout the cracks that appeared over it crisscrossing in a damning fashion, so too was Harry's own spark and hope, as he sunk back to despair.

Harry felt the shield groan terrible before shattering into motes of light.

Impossible, it couldn't be, he failed?

With a final break the shield shattered, Lux Aegis Maxima, his greatest shield had failed him. Harry collapsed falling to his knees only staying upright and face down on the ground through holding his sword.

On his knees with sword in hand barely keeping steady while looking straight into the ground exhausted and in massive pain Harry faintly breathed.

A dark voice breathed in his ear, "You should of known Harry, I always win."

With that final condemnation Voldemort commanded the sludge like magic to annihilate Harry. There was nothing Harry or anyone could do.

Then with sudden gleam, Harry was pulled up like a marionette by the sword as he unsteadily and bared stood upright. Holding the sword in front of him the sword exploded into it's own darkness, as waves of unholy magic much like Voldemort's radiated off the blade with intent to destroy. The dark magic of Harry's own sword was able to repel of Voldemort"s demon magic

Voldemort breathed and backed off his dark magic cloaking him as he saw that hundreds of Aurors and other wizard and witches flooded Diagon Alley. With a final sneer, "My brethren will back off for now. No this Harry Potter next time I won't be so lenient."

Harry saw Voldemort wince slightly before signalling his forces to leave.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated and port keyed out of the way leaving a massive mess of Diagon Alley behind.

Harry shakily collapsed to the ground out of pure exhaustion. He was delirious manic, and could hear the cries to arrest him and take him in for questioning. Harry magically out his weapons in his moleskin pouch before using an emergency port key to escape before falling unconscious.

_A golden king standing exalted and proud with a shining sword._

_It was his sword when it was pure unstained as it should be._

_The blade dipped upon the shoulders of knights charging them to be brave and just, to swear fealty to their king and kingdom._

_An armored knight taking the the shining silver sword and making off into the dead of night._

_The golden king and armored knight standing once more clashing with spear and sword._

_A final light with a spear that rammed straight into the knight and the sword shoved into the king._

**POV Dumbldore**

Dumbledore looked back at all the devastation over Diagon Alley. It had been a practically a catastrophe. There was destruction everywhere at every single store. Scores of wizards and witches were dead and hundreds more were injured.

It was a miracle that none of his students or the Order suffered any deaths which was one of the many blessings. He knew that the ministry sanctioned field trip was a disaster in the making but this was so much worse.

This was one of the worst fights between wizards in this war and he did not know how much more the people could take of it.

And yet the reduced casualties were not even the most surprising part of this battle. That remained to none other than Harry Potter himself.

Harry Potter was a complete contradiction. Nobody expected someone like him to show much less challenge Voldemort. More than that nobody actually expected Harry Potter to actually get the better and seemingly kill Voldemort. For a moment it seemed like Harry succeeded. That was before Dumbledore figured out how brutally outmatched they were against Voldemort. He shivered at the sight, Demon magic, that was the worse type of dark magic and the most dangerous as well. Making contracts and taking powers from demons was forbidden, it nearly destroyed the world before if it weren't from the timely intervention at least according to the legend of the Knights of Hogwarts and King Arthur.

Which finally brought Dumbledore to the biggest contradiction of them all that sword and the shield. That shield that Harry used, Lux Aegis Maxima, was one of the most powerful shield he seen casted ever but was holy and pure in make. Yet, in Harry's hand was a darker weapon one he recognized when he first glanced at it.

Dumbledore always had a fascination with Arthurian legends as some of it was deeply ingrained in British Wizarding history, in fact he knew of accounts passed to him by the Flamels who gave him the most accurate information about the Arthurian myths. Dumbledore knew of Galatine, Arodnight, Caliburn, of the legendary Excalibur, the greatest sword of them all.

That sword was none of them. It was Clarent, the demon blade. Once she was a king's sword, a blade that represented peace. It was a sword that famous for its purity and beauty. It was a sword of knighting and ceremony and represented the brief peace that Camelot had, the great hope that the kingdom possessed. Arthur wielded the blade for peace. It was sword never meant for war.

But that all changed when Morderd the traitor stole Clarent and in the civil war that followed and engulfed Arthur's kingdom with Mordred and Morgana on one side, and Arthur and Merlin on the other. Both Mordred and Arthur clashed in the fateful battle of Camlann, with Mordred falling to Arthur's spear, Rhongomyniad and Arthur falling to Clarent.

It was then the beautiful Clarent transformed to a twisted mockery of itself. Purity became corruption. Hope and chivalry became despair and dishonor. The sword representing the ultimate loyalty to the King became betrayal. And so the new Clarent was born, Clarent the demon's blade, the Sword of Betrayal.

No one knew what became of Clarent. Some say that Morgana or Merlin found the blade and sealed it forever until Mordred or someone worthy of it could wield it.

This left Dumbledore with an uncomfortable question, just who was Harry Potter anyways?


	5. Cyphers and Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling. Any TYPE Moon references are owned by Nasu.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5 Cyphers and Answers**

**POV Daphne**

Deep breaths, in and out. That's it, just focus on the work on hand. Focus on your work, your job. Don't let your mind wander. She breathed deeply and exhaled with a slight heavy sigh. Daphne Greengrass gripped on the dark oaken wood of her work desk before successfully calming herself down and focusing back on the work on hand.

The breathing exercises that Astoria had told her about were a small blessing one of the few she could be thankful for. She turned her eyes on the important project she was working for the Order of the Phoenix. From the corner of her eyes she saw two of her co workers staring back at her with concern.

Hermione Granger and Lily Potter both looked as if they wanted to say something reassuring comforting to her but thought better of it. The last time either of them tried to broach the topic of Harry Potter to her she shut them down firmly and angrily. She remembered that clearly.

"Daphne, I realize with Harry Potter back you may have some troubles, but we just want you to know if you need anything…"

"Enough, I do not want to talk about Harry Potter!" she spat out with some difficulty. "Discussing about Harry Potter will not get our Runes construct in any way. I do not need your help nor your pity." she ended icily.

That was the abrupt end of any conversation between her and Lily and Hermione. The silence between them was awkward and from there they worked in quiet only talking to one another once in while to inquire the placement of a particular rune.

Things had changed greatly after the massive battle of Diagon Alley. The chaos that unfolded on that day had actually worked out in their favor. From the panic that ensured her father Nathan Greengrass along with Dumbledore managed to stir the Wizengamot to pass several pieces of legislation. First Aurors were recruited with greater numbers in an effort to replace the many that fell over the course of the war. Second the Wizengamot had the entire Ministry and any other important government buildings screened for the dark marks. Simple pieces of legislations that could gone a long way at preventing more death were finally passed by the fearful legislative government. Voldemort and his Death Eaters last brutal attack on Diagon Alley had galvanized many into action and Dumbledore with the help of her father managed to seize the legislative majority.

But perhaps the greatest coup came from the Ministry passing into law transforming the Order of the Phoenix into a paramilitary wing of the government for the remainder of the war. While the Order had long been in the forefront in opposition against Lord Voldemort. The law managed to secure a lot of funding for the Order to oppose Voldemort and gave all members of the Order with the same powers of the Auror force. While many were leery of giving this secretive group this amount of power, urgency and need for strong wizards and witches to protect the public took precedence when faced with the terrifying power of Lord Voldemort.

While a week had passed after the battle the Order seem to transform overnight. The Order seem to split roughly in three different divisions First was the military wing of the Order. This part was delegated under the leadership of Frank Longbottom. While all of the Order was expected to be able to defend themselves against Death Eaters in a good manner. Frank's force was a crack team of some of the most skilled wizards and witches that could assemble and be deployed in a moment's notice. Skilled and powerful fighter within that elite grip were the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black, Kingsley, Mad eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks. They also helped teach younger Aurors or other members of the Order more spells and tactics to defend themselves and their fellow comrades.

The second division was a bit more broader and was primarily headed by her Father and other old Lords allied with the Order. They were in charge of the economics and the politics of their group. This was a broad spectrum that they covered, which ranged from dealing with bureaucrats from the ministry, to dealing with finances and spending of the Order, and to giving shelter of any displaced family or orphans. Hogwarts, or large manors like Potter manor and Black manor screened their occupants before generously giving them free shelter for an indefinite period. Additionally the major mansions of several noble families like her own and the Longbottoms severed as secondary bases for the Order, and each of these Mansions had secure Floo lines that could be closed off at a moment's notice.

The last division and the smallest was the research division which primarily headed by the likes of Professors Flitwick, Snape, and Potter. Their primary objectives was to discover the specifics of Voldemort's new found power as well as developing new helpful spells, and for her own project finding a way to permanently track the death Eaters with the use of runes.

Dumbledore was the unquestioned leader of the whole Order and flitted in each division as necessary.

Despite their efforts everything was still chaotic. Many people including the Order were in a massive panic over two key things.

The first was the showing of Lord Voldemort's true power. The potential scope and magnitude of his new discovered magic had scared nearly every wizard and witch including the likes of fearless wizards like Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom.

And yet that was possibly not the only earth shattering thing to happen on that fateful day for Harry Potter had returned.

Cold green eyes, a maniacal cruel grin, she felt trapped and filthy and…

Daphne felt her breath seize up again as she clumsily and without her usual grace gripped the hardwood of the table as she closed her eyes and she desperately tried to steady herself again. She saw Hermione mouth something yet she couldn't hear her voice, and then with a smash of a door she jumped up in surprise, jolted out of her reverie.

"-Daphne are you there? The placement of the runes here is something that doesn't make much sense. In fact…" Hermione's inquiry died on the spot at the sight of the man who appeared in the doorway to their workshop.

Severus was a difficult man to say the least. His appearance with overly long nose and permanently sour expression along with his very unpleasant personality made him a very trying man to get along with. Yet he was very talented and powerful wizard and was the spymaster of the Order whose loyalty to the Potters or more specifically to Lily Evans was unquestioned.

Daphne snapped back to attention as she straightened herself out and quickly poised herself primly before answering bluntly, "You're looking at this rune construct the wrong way. It is of great importance in the grand scheme."

Hermione bit her tongue before replying back lightly and how does it exactly help us here, it just seems like an unnecessary transfer rune construct when you put it all together. We already at have three of them that easily links this. Anymore and we make things needlessly complicated and it might mess it all up.

Bloody foolish know it all, what the hell does she know?

Daphne fought hard not to look visibly annoyed, Granger while normally right in these type of situations, she was dead wrong on this occasion.

She stars hard back at Granger and the quiet Professor Potter who was carefully listening to everything they had to say before speaking out firmly, "In most situations Granger, you are correct, but this transfer rune while holding little use at the moment is our ace in the hole. Professor Snape if you would please."

All of them snapped their heads to the side of the workshop to where Professor Snape was standing with his usual sneer.

In a droll tone he remarked, "While it's fascinating to hear a recitation of the rules of runes I am more interested Ms Greengrass of why exactly do you need this particular package." Snape ended with some distaste.

"You brought it?" Daphne said with a small amount of annoyance as her hands began to wring impatiently.

"Of course Ms green grass, but do go on with you explanation."

Daphne looked upon her colleagues before cooly stating, "As you said Granger, normally you would be right, but the transfer rune is for the Dark Mark."

Hermione's eyes grew stormy at the mention of this before Lily cut in, "But that wouldn't work, no transfer rune would be able to handle the power of the Dark Mark, it's much too complex."

Yes," Daphne begun, "you're right but not with this rune. I can promise you it's special, my own design. But that's enough of what ifs, Professor Snape if you please."

Snape look dispassionately before saying, "As you wish Ms Greengrass. Ladies I recommend backing away from the table."

Lily and Hermione somewhat wide eyed backed away from the table before Snape carefully casted a white sheet on the table and with another flick of the wand summoned with a flash.

With a pounding thunk a whole arm of a man flopped down on the sheet splattering slightly with blood.

Hermione looked green at the sight of it as she began. Lily looked sharply at the arm with a grimace.

Hermione began hotly, "By Merlin that's disgusting. Why in the world do we need that?"

Lily looking more closely at the slightly bloodied arm before saying, "We need it for the Dark Mark no?"

Daphne nodded with distaste before grabbing a special silver knife and wand needed for the occasion.

"Oh that's disgusting," remarked a rather green Hermione as she caught on to what Daphne was going to do.

With her wand at hand, Daphne carefully marked the spot on the forearm of where the Dark Mark was and with her knife she cut deep enough into the skin carefully removing the a slab of skin with Dark Mark on it. Then with another wave of the wand she managed to minimize the mark into a piece of skin as thin as paper. Carefully with her wand she levitated her makeshift Dark Mark rune and sent a stasis charm to keep it from deteriorating. Then with another flick of her wand levitated the skin rune of the Dark Mark on her make-shift rune scheme. As soon as the Dark Mark shifted on the rune, both the rune and the Dark Mark began to glow a sickly green color.

Daphne breathed out in relief, for the first time in a while things had finally gone right. By the shock on her colleagues faces she could tell that the others knew what that meant. It meant that her rune design had succeeded. It was able to hold the mysterious and erratic energies of the Dark Mark.

She knew she a very talented witch. While she was well studied and competent at all the subjects at Hogwarts, the one subject that came naturally to her was runes. All the other subjects she had to work her tail off to be an expert at with runes she was a bloody prodigy.

In that moment Daphne felt a large amount of pride, she did what no other wizard couldn't do with her rune design. If they were dazzled by that she knew the Order jaws would drop at what she planned for next.

Hermione was the first to speak out, "How in the world? The rune scheme its' working?"

Hermione traced the rune scheme before finally nodding, "Oh that's brilliant and quite simple as well. I'm impressed Greengrass."

Professor Lily was looking down at the drawn and planned rune scheme and her eyes quickly widened. She quickly pieced together what Daphne had planned.

In a slight wavering voice, "You plan to link up the transfer rune straight towards the tracking rune and track it on…"

Daphne smiled, "Yes professor from here we will link it up the rune scheme similar to style that gives the Maraurder's Maps function."

"And from there you'll be able to track the Death Eaters from any public location in Britain. By Merlin…" Snape finished with an impressed tone.

"200 points to Slytherin, for your brilliance and creating possibly the weapon that can track all the Death Eaters in Britain." Lily smiled half joking and half serious.

Hermione's brown eye flashed with delight before she said, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves, doing the map runes for several public locations will take a long time perhaps weeks, but yes this was brilliant Greengrass. We must report this to the Order at once!"

Daphne smiled lightly at that for once it seemed like everything was finally going her way.

Daphne and her colleagues walked out of the workshop and into the central center of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The primary headquarters of the Order was located in a heavily modified Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement was chosen because it was the most secure location. Already in the formidable fortress of Hogwarts the Room was modified to reject anyone carrying the Dark Mark and transformed into a war center for the Order to gather, plan, and to give temporary shelter. Additionally homes of the Order were given Floo routes that could easily link back to the Order as means of quick travel and for emergencies. These Floo routes could easily be shut down from HQ in case houses from the Order were compromised. Also the Room of Requirement was well staffed with Hogwarts house elves for food and with a secret emergency exit leading directly to Aberforth's bar

To ensure the Room wouldn't be changed for any reason, there was always at least one persona manning the Room which was little problem.

Lily used her medallion to summon Order members for a necessary meeting regarding Daphne's discovery.

Daphne, Snape, Hermione, and Lily were the first in the conference room. It was a large room one that was capable most of the members of the Order when discussing their daily activities and other matters. With a flash her fellow Hogwart students that were of age and teachers appeared from the likes of Neville and Draco to her teachers like Flitwick and Mcgonagall.

Draco was the first pipe up, "What's going on here Daphne, Professor Snape?"

Hermione spoke up in a firm tone, "You'll have to wait Draco. We only want to repeat this once."

Draco nodded and began moving up to Hermione to chat on one thing or another.

It did not take too long for other wizards and witches to start flowing in. She saw Alastor Moody, her father, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin come in with varying degrees of interest. More and more members of the Order came in before in a great flash of fire at the head of the table came Dumbledore and his companion phoenix Fawkes.

Dumbledore gave them all a weary smile before speaking out, "Well my fellow friends it seems we are all gathered here at the behest of Professor Potter. Go professor tell us what is it."

Lily smiled, "We have the first major breakthrough in this war. My fellow colleague and student Daphne Greengrass has developed a powerful tool that may end this war quicker in our favor."

Everyone looked towards Daphne. She felt herself flush form all the attention. It was not often she had the attention of some of the most powerful and well respected wizards and witches.

She cleared her throat before showing her rune scheme and stating, "I have developed a unique transfer rune that is able to hold the power of DarK Mark." showing them all the glowing Dark Mark. "From there I was able to focus its enemies to a tracking rune, add form there in conjunction to the maps we can create a tracking system that can consciously locate any Death Eater. It's not finished yet we still need to create the maps and scribe the necessary runes. But in every public location we can finally easily track any Death Eater."

There was a long silence of disbelief similar to her fellow colleagues before the whole room exploded in yells. She could hear questions about the function, and statements of disbelief, but most of all she could hear their cheers of approval.

She saw both Neville and Frank sporting bloodthirsty grins at the thought. Other wizards like Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones who were not easily impressed were visibly joyful. But most of all she felt the pride of her best friend Tracey and Father. That made her feel the best overall. She blushed at the thought of making her family and her best firend proud. At this point she felt strong as if she developed the silver bullet that could win the war.

She cleared her throat, "I didn't do this alone, I took inspiration from the radar things that Draco and Hermione always kept mentioning every now and then and from Rose's Marauder's Map. From there it all just came together."

"Came together she says!" said a flushed redhead that was Ronald Weasley, "That was bloody brilliant. This might had put the whole war in the bag.

But soon a clear voice rang out cutting through the pandemonium, "Very good Ms Greengrass very good indeed. Your contributions in this war will save lives of many innocents. "

Dumbledore paused before continuing, "Despite this we still have a greater issue in Voldemort."

The whole room visibly quietened before Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort has only grown stronger I've feared. I myself will be unable to stand against his full might and fury. With his new found power in demon magic I fear he may be too strong for even all our combined efforts. What have we heard from Voldemort's camp Severus?"

Snape replied back, "There is good news on that front, according to my spies, the Dark Lord's last bout in Diagon Alley and use of demon magic has left him magically exhausted. Additionally he's recovering much more slowly I can deduce that he does not have full control over demon magic and whatever Potter did to him has made his recovery very slow. It will take weeks perhaps months before he has the strength to mount another offensive."

Neville form there shouted out, "Well that's good, in that case we should strike now when he's weak. Now is the time to finish it.!"

At this a portion of the room led by Frank and Ron shouted their approval.

Moody grunted his disapproval, "That's foolish boy, Voldemort still has considerable strength in numbers. We would not win, Voldemort weakened or not."

Neville slightly chastened then spoke "Then what of Harry Potter? that bastard is still out there. I still say we kill him on sight."

The room once again exploded in argument, some were saying that they should capture Harry instead for questioning, others were questioning if was in fact Harry Potter at all. Since Harry Potter's miraculous reappearance in Diagon Alley and his subsequent duel with Voldemort, people were all confused and frightened. Many articles were written and theories were spilled out but no one could make heads or tails of it including the Order. Most of the Order insisted he was evil and were still split on capturing or killing him. Others advised caution and took note of his new abilities saying that not is what it seemed with him.

But Daphne didn't hear any of that as soon she heard that bastard's name again she felt nauseous and sick. She soon visibly clutched on the table trying to steady herself. She tried to refocus herself to use Occlumency to clear her mind, to forget his sickening touch and grin. She broke out of her reverie when she heard the most outlandish theory about Harry Potter form Draco of all people.

"Say that asinine theory again Malfoy," said Fred Weasley. For once he was not making joke for a change.

Draco having the floor soon said, "As I've said I believe Harry Potter comes from an alternative reality. A dimension different from our own dimension where perhaps he didn't go dark fully perhaps…"

The whole room began to jeer and catcall at Malfoy. She felt bad for him but she personally thought his theory was ridiculous.

Neville's voice ragout the loudest, "Come off it Malfoy, alternate reality? You've been reading too many of those ridiculous Muggle books again."

Draco looked harassed and irritated, "Well then what is you bloody theory oh so great Chosen One?"

Neville snorted, "More likely Voldemort resurrected that bastard using demon magic."

"That's absolutely idiotic no magic can resurrect the dead."

"Yeah well I believe in that before "alternate realities." You've been reading way too many of those science fiction Muggle books again. Neville mockingly ended.

Draco could see he was losing support, "Look I know what I saw okay. When I was under his Imperius curse, I did manage to get into hike head a bit. What I felt was off. I mean look at his magic his weapons, when did Harry Potter have that shield magic or that sword."

Daphne could tell this meeting was going to devolve into another vicious argument and sat back in annoyance. Before it could go any further the bickering was interrupted by a sudden cash of phoenix flame.

Dumbledore was the first to speak out, "That was quite odd, I suppose Fawkes needed to spread his wings no?

Taking advantage to hijack the argument, "You all make interesting points, but my resting order it for Harry Potter to be captured and questioned. There are too many mysteries with him We need to know the truth in regards with that power."

The whole room nodded at that some more reluctantly than others.

"Now that's over, onto another item I been meaning to discuss. According to the news there have been a string of murders. There has been a serial killer that has been marking his victims with a caring of dark marks and other runes. We need to discover…"

Dumbledore never had a chance to finish his statement before Fawkes came flaming in with small bit of parchment and package he dropped on Dumbledore's lap.

Dumbledore quickly read before he visibly paled at its contents. He than spoke aloud,

_Dumbledore,_

_This is Harry Potter. Enclosed here is a flexible portkey that will take you what order members to a secure location. I promise upon my magic and life that I mean you and the order no harm. The password to reach me is phoenix. Use the string portkey get to me. Bring your whole Order, and learn the truth. _

_Harry Potter._

At this the whole temperature of the room seem to drop rapidly for Daphne. She felt cold and trapped once more. She felt a suffocating embrace. She tried to shake it off again.

**POV Harry (one week before)**

_He had this dream before. Four knights bowing to a golden king with a magnificent sword and a golden sheath by his side_

_He could see them gathered at a round table with the four knights plus many others gathered around with the golden king at the head._

_Soon it shifted once more with chaos and death and he saw the golden king and the black knight tear each other pieces once more in a battlefield drowned in blood and corpses._

Harry's eyes snapped back in shock and he quickly shot up awake. He made to sit up before he collapsed again.

Harry gasped in pain and soreness. That last fight whatever he did a real number on him. He felt weakened and was quite cold.

He looked up to where he was and saw he was in familiar forest caked in white snow and dead trees. The snowfall was light and was probably what woke him up from his slumber. He recognized the place as the Forest of Dean, a familiar place where he and Hermione would like to hide out in.

Immediately he wandlessly casted a warming charm on himself. That would prevent frostbite for now. He rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm himself up before breathing heavily in his clenched hands.

He had that strange dream again. Every time he fell asleep he had the same dream about those four knights, the golden king, and the black knight. What did it all mean? He could not say. He knew it had to be connected with his new sword. He always kept seeing the familiar blade in the hands of the golden king and black knight. Despite this he had more questions than answers.

He did a quick scan on himself and saw that he had all his possessions on him. He had both of all three of his wands on his person with his sword lying near his side. He carefully picked up the blade carefully observing it in a different light before sheathing it once more.

He needed a warm place to rest and some food and drink (By Merlin he missed whiskey) So Harry quickly disapparated to a familiar quiet hamlet in Babberton.

Using a few quick spells he could see one of the houses was currently unoccupied and upon closer look he found a note on the door declaring that owners were out on vacation. With a wave of his wand unlocked the door and entered the house with little problem.

He saw a fireplace and with a murmured sigh he quickly started a small fire on it all the while setting certain charms to hide the smoke coming from the chimney.

With a small sigh harry sat back down carefully reviewing everything from his last fight with Voldemort. At first everything seemed to go smoothly. He cut a warpath through Voldemort's Death Eaters before surprising the bastard himself. It looked like he won but Voldemort returned more powerful than ever with demon magic no less.

Harry bit back a shiver at the thought of it. In his world he met one wizard that casted demon magic and it had been a rogue death eater who lost control of such magics. the results were quite dangerous and was actually the only time Harry temporarily made a truce with the Death Eaters he had been hunting for the sake of eliminating the demons. Those were some of the most grueling fights that took a lot out of him and that was only a low leveled demon broke out. The fact that Voldemort of this world had control of demon magic sent shivers down his spine. Although he hated to admit it he was outgunned against Voldemort once more.

More importantly after his greatest trump cards had failed against Voldemort by all rights he knew he was finished yet he survived.

All thanks to this blade. He remembered it clearly with Voldemort's howling rage threatening to engulf him and other innocents. One moment he was on his knees barely holding on to his sword, the next moment like a marionette he he was pulled up by the sword as it emitted its own dark magic. The bloody red magic expanded as a shield and seem to blunt Voldemort's own magic. That much was clear.

Harry gritted his teeth, he knew he had gotten lucky at the fight and he needed more information more than ever now. The house was out of the way and would make a good temporary rest stop for him.

With that in mind Harry quietly disapparated once more to London for answers.

Harry spent a week trying desperately to find anymore information in regards to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, He had gotten a frustratingly little amount of information in his search for answers. He found nothing where Voldemort was hiding or his Death Eaters. There were no sign of them in their usual haunts. The one few constants were the traditional mansions that the more affluent Death eaters would reside in but they well guarded and warded. Breaking through them would alert all the death Eaters and Voldemort to his presence.

Harry could tell that the whole wizarding population in Britain was on the edge. There was a lot of fear, confusion, and mistrust amongst the public in regard to him and Voldemort. In fact the only thing that stopped the Wizarding world from collapsing to anarchy seem to be emergency meeting of the Wizengamot in which several key pieces of legislature were railroaded through including constant scan for Dark Marks, martial law in the Wizarding world, and paramilitary status of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry was actually quite impressed with the Wizarding government in this instance. for once got off their asses and actually did something useful and productive for a change. On the other hand he felt bitter because it was too late to make a huge distance.

Still perhaps there is hope for the Wizarding World after all.

Still as the weeks came by Harry still had little answers. No matter how hard he tried he could not find any Death Eaters or any clues to Voldemort's powers or his sword. All he got was frustrating useless gossip about himself and Voldemort's strength.

Perhaps he had been looking at wrong the whole time Most of his assumptions and actions were based on his world. And the more he kept using those assumptions the more blind he was to the truth.

After a week of no luck Harry felt useless. He could find no Death Eaters to extract information from or to kill. Quite simply he could not do this alone as he once did in his world. He was fighting blind in a maze of enemies. He had no idea of where to go and who was his enemy.

Harry needed help but from who? The ministry was out of question. Despite it's newfound competence and attempt for survival it was simply too corrupt and unreliable. More than likely he would be arrested and sent to the Dementors to be Kissed if he tried to explain his story to the Ministry.

Which finally led to one natural conclusion for Harry Potter, the very force that was driving the Ministry and the Wizarding public for survival. An organization he had his own misgivings about.

Harry had mixed feelings about the Order of the Phoenix. On one hand they perhaps the last best hope against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Order had many powerful fighters and a collection of contacts that was invaluable. On the other hand the Order in his world had painfully naive and ineffective at stopping Voldemort. Possibly the major crux that doomed them was how they fought. They were skilled fighters but they were only fighting to capture and subdue which put them firmly at a disadvantage.

Between two equal fighters the one who fought no holds barred and to kill was the one who usually won. Also the Order was frustratingly reactive. Rather than taking the initiative and bringing the fight against the Death Eaters on their own terms, the Order made to simply counter their moves. The old adage of he who strikes first wins the battle applied and as a result the Order had been wiped out within a few years by the Death Eaters.

But still that was his world, this new world had shown him that the Order had potential to succeed even win the war. They had turned into a paramilitary force with a great amount of freedom given by the Ministry. They had even had more stronger fighters this time around, more in line of the Order of the Phoenix of the old days during Voldemort's ascent to power.

That may have worked in my world, but the game has changed. No matter how strong they are, the Order could not defeat the might of Voldemort.

And neither could he.

There was another more personal reason why he reluctant to ally with the Order. And that reason was Albus Dumbledore.

To put it simply he did not trust the old headmaster as he once did. The secrets that Dumbledore kept from Harry cut him deep in the bone. War and the truth that once kept hidden from him; Dumbledore shattered the illusion of the caring loving grandfather figure Harry once held in the highest regard.

Harry could understand why Dumbledore kept the truth hidden from him. Heck he even could emphasize with Dumbledore and his decisions. The choice that was given, to save the Wizarding world and possibly all of Britain when weighed against a flawed failed savior like him was an easy choice. Harry would choose death without hesitation if it meant saving the world and stopping Voldemort. He did it calmly himself when he figured out the truth from a dying Severus Snape.

But it was the decision that Dumbledore made to keep it from him, for Harry to find out later through the use of Snape's memories of all people that he Harry was a Horcrux that stung deeply to him. He understood Dumbledore's desire to keep happy and blind, but he rather been told the truth rather live in a happy lie. Harry endured massive emotional pain when he regarded his upcoming death. Any interaction Harry would hold with Dumbledore would be met with caution and distrust rather than a carte blanche trust he once held to a man he saw as a grandfather.

The joyous summer where he was a child was over. For Harry all that was left was a lonely cold winter of betrayals, broken promises, and dead friends.

But somehow he survived. The fragment of Voldemort's soul that was connected to him had been shattered when turned his wand on himself and casted the killing curse on himself.

And yet there was no true alternative for Harry. The ministry was too slow and too corrupt to rely on. Voldemort had shown him he could not defeat him alone. In fact the last time Harry fought alone his whole world burned down all around him.

Yet Harry began to ask himself was it all worth it? Things would been much more simpler if he simply killed himself in that Hogsmeade bar. Or if he decided to go down fighting the Muggle soldiers. He blamed his damnable survival instincts for his continued survival. Harry laughed at the mockery fate had given him and the farce he forced to live.

There was no option for Harry anymore. Fighting was all he knew to do. It was all just instinctive to him now and if he managed to save some people all the more better.

This would be the last war for Harry one he knew in his bones would be the death of him.

With a small amount on conviction Harry decided to call for Dumbledore in the best way possible.

Lifting his arms he fired out, "Fawkes!"

For a moment nothing happened but then with a bright fiery flag Fawkes appeared before Harry.

Harry gasped at the sight. Fawkes was still the most beautiful bird he had ever seen no offense to his own Hedwig. With a bright gold and crimson plumage the phoenix flapped its wings before settling next to him.

The phoenix let out a long mournful cry and patiently waited for what Harry had to say.

Harry shivered at the musical note he heard from the phoenix, "Hey Fawkes long time no see." he said dryly Harry began to sooth and pet the bird on its head before saying, "Do you think you can give Dumbledore and the Order a letter for me."

Fawkes let out an affirmative cry with a slight bob with its head.

Harry smiled slightly before picking out a piece of parchment and ball of long string.

With a quiet murmur of Portus, "Give me a second Fawkes."

In less in a minute Harry finished his letter and attached it to Fawkes along with the ball of string.

_Dumbledore,_

_This is Harry Potter. Enclosed here is a flexible portkey that will take you what order members to a secure location. I promise upon my magic and life that I mean you and the order no harm. The password to reach me is phoenix. Use the string portkey get to me. Bring your whole Order, and learn the truth. _

_Harry Potter._

The letter looked pretty good so Harry call over Fawkes aloud, "Go along Fawkes give them my greetings."

Fawkes cried out once more and disappeared in a flash of fire similar to how he arrived in.

Harry began to work swiftly. With a twirl of the Elder Wand he expanded the living room to accommodated dozens of people and took out his old pensive and expanded it accordingly. He then poured out all his memories, necessary tool to tell his story to the Order, to convince them he was not their enemy. Harry then walked to the kitchen connected to the living room and casted a powerful shield linked to a ward to separate himself from the living room when the order came. It would not take too long for the Order to come.

**POV Hermione**

The world was changing before Hermione Granger's eyes. Before everything used to be so simple for her. She would be goofing off with her friends Ron and Neville or forcing them to get off their lazy quidditch obsessed butts to study with her. Or she would be in the library with Draco carefully explaining the finer points of Muggle society, while he in turn explained to her how the Wizarding world worked. She loved their study sessions. Despite Ron and Neville being purebloods both had little care to explain the finer points of Wizarding culture.

Draco had been born and raised to in a powerful traditional wizarding family but while he a rebel to his own family years of lessons on pureblood culture were firmly burned in his memory. There was perhaps to no better person amongst her peers to explain these foreign concepts to her.

Heck the ridiculous adventures she would get in with her friends from the Sorcerer's Stone to the Chamber of Secrets and the Goblet of Fire were tame compared to the challenges that came next.

She loved her friends dearly but Hermione Granger had big dreams of her own. After hearing the explanations of pureblood culture and Wizarding society, she found many aspects of it painfully archaic and misogynistic. In this world the rich and pureblood ruled resisting any form of change. Muggleborns were frequently on the poorer scale compared to other brethren. Wizarding culture made sure Muggleborns had less rights and more red tape to fight through. It was rare for Muggleborns to hold a high position in the Ministry, Dirk Cresswell being one of the few exceptions. Other sentient magical beings were treated poorly from Centaurs to House Elves. At least Goblins had financial capital and a strong enough military to resist. But still no sentient magical being had the right to carry a wand.

In addition to witches faced a disgusting amount of misogyny. Wizarding society still seem to be stuck in the old outdated Victorian like customs. Women were often passed over for important jobs and were often told the place for a witch was the home mothering and raising children, despite the fact shown by history of powerful witches like Morgana and other more recent formidable witches like Amelia Bones and Lily Potter.

As a Muggleborn witch Hermione got the worse of both worlds a double whammy of disadvantages. The only place where witches rose in an academic setting was Hogwarts. Despite producing some of the most prestigious witches like Lily Potter or Charity Burbage, Muggleborn witches had no hope of rising in Ministry. The only other places of work where Muggleborn witches could rise high in were professional Quidditch and healing. Marriages between Muggleborn witches and wizards had the potential to be disasters as the husband especially purebloods held far more legal power. If a Muggleborn witch was unlucky enough she could find herself as a slave all but in name to a pureblood wizard

It disgusted Hermione to the core. At an early age she was taught to be rational that she would have the freedom to make her own choices. The easy way was to simply ditch the Wizarding world to the curb and get out and try to live back in the Muggle world.

But Hermione Granger she nothing it not the most stubborn witch as her own friends told her. Despite all of the ugly flaws that the Wizarding world had, it was a place she felt truly at home. She met her best friends here and she wouldn't abandon them for the world The strange and powerful magic around her that she could command and beckon her to will left her no doubt of who she really was, a witch.

That all changed when Voldemort came back for a second time. Her grand plans and ambitions for a better world were derailed, and she had to focus more on the here and now. It saddened her but she would not abandon her friends Neville, Ron, and Draco to death. Hermione Granger would go to war for her better world.

Being a Muggleborn witch in addition to her closeness to the Chosen One, Neville made her one of the top targets for the Death Eaters. Things had gotten so bad over the years that she had to wipe her parents memories and send them to Australia for their own safety. Neville had offered the protection of his family home which became her refuge for the last few months.

Ever since joining the Order formally in her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione felt a large sense of pride to be doing something for a larger purpose. After seeing her effort for change stall it felt quite gratifying for her to make a real difference.

The attack from Voldemort at Diagon Alley was constantly being reviewed by both the Wizarding media and within the Order. Despite the vicious attack, it had brought the Order of the Phoenix the status of paramilitary force legally recognized and increased amount of money for the Order to to pay for its projects they planned.

Hermione was tasked in the research division. Though she thought herself to be well suited for all the groups she was happy to be part of this division. It was naturally well suited for her talents of research, deduction, creation, and analysis. She truly enjoyed working with all her colleagues like Professors' Potter and Snape. And other students like Draco and others such as Terry Boot and Susan Bones. While she and Daphne could butt heads at time. She completely respected her fellow students brilliance in runes.

She wished that Daphne could be more open and easier to work with. She once even approached Daphne that she would be an open person to talk to. She remembered clearly of how that turned out.

"Daphne, I realize with Harry Potter back you may have some troubles, but we just want you to know if you need anything…"

"Enough, I do not want to talk about Harry Potter!" she spat out with some difficulty. "Discussing about Harry Potter will not get our Runes construct in any way. I do not need your help nor your pity." she ended icily.

Hermione did not put a lot of stock in rumors and gossip but she had to admit just from Daphne's reaction that certainly more happened between her and Harry Potter.

Despite her troubles and her own personal feelings aside, Daphne completely went up in her personal respect after she revealed her discovery to their research group.

Her transfer rune was a stroke of pure genius to her academic mind. She could see Daphne took inspiration from the idea of the map form the Marauders themselves and the aspect of radar from some of her discussions with herself and Draco.

Hermione was relatively quiet during the meeting preferring to listen closely and to only speak up when she thought it was relevant.

But then the meeting completely gatecrashed and derailed when Fawkes came in with a letter from none other than the infamous Harry Potter.

Pure silence was met after Dumbledore read out loud to the letter to members of the Order.

Sirius was the first to break in with his thoughts out loud, "How in the world Dumbledore did Harry get his hands on Fawkes."

This served as an icebreaker for the rest of the Order, as she saw Tonks shout out, "How do we know if Fawkes wasn't forcibly summoned by demon magic. I mean we all saw him just flash away from us!"

Cooler heads among the Order began to make their point, with Remus Lupin responding, "I'm more interested in what exactly Harry has to say to us. He's offered us information which we sorely need and he's offered us a means to reach us."

Neville took his moment to break in the discussion loudly shouting out, "And how do we know that it's not some damn Death Eater trap. We don't know where this portkey will take us."

At here she could see Tracey speak out, "Are you daff Longbotttom, Potter specifically said in his letter and swore a magical oath that he means us no harm."

Neville shook off Tracey with great agitation, "Words on a parchment, and I'll take no stock on words on a parchment ever since we figured out that apparently Harry Potter has risen from the dead."

Hermione could finally take no more of this. She loved Neville dearly like a younger brother, but sometimes he could be downright idiotic like all hot headed younger brothers.

"ENOUGH!" Her loud shout made people jump slightly while others riveted their attention to her.

Clearing her throat and nervously twirling her fingers in her bushy locks of hair Hermione spoke out forcefully, "Neville, I love you like a younger brother but sometimes you act thicker than Ron."

Ron blushed and cried out, "Hey that's not-" before shutting up from the gare he received from Hermione.

Neville glared at her but Hermione wasn't having it she met his heated stare right back with her own famous stubbornness until neville flushed looking away with a small amount of shame.

Hermione taking that as her cue to continue while she had the floor, "Let us examine what we already know with Harry Potter. A few months ago he does in Greengrass manor and his body was despised of in the Veil. Then two weeks ago he appears in Hogwarts and with exception of Professor Snape no one was seriously injured. We also figure out that it must be him courtesy to the ancient Greengrass Potter contract Then fast forward to one week ago, Harry Potter appeared at the Battle of Diagon Alley. According to credible witnesses he fought against the Death Eaters and helped save lives. He nearly killed Voldemort by himself Now to today right here right now, Harry Potter has given us his word bonded by magic that he means us no harm and offer us the truth."

She paused to collect herself, "Now Neville, no spell can awaken the dead, that is an inconceivable fact. Harry Potter is dead. We all saw his corpse. I'm not saying that Draco is right frankly it's inconceivable, but we don't know who this other person is, this doppleganger that claims to be Harry Potter. He has bound himself by the rules of magic to communicate us. We must take this chance to meet him to find out the truth."

There was a small pause after Hermione finished her argument before James Potter of all people spoke out, "While I'm unsure of talk of resurrection and alternate realities I agree with hermione that we should take a hanse to meet him. You all know who I am and you know the oath I took to find and hunt down Harry Potter even if he's my blood. It is in that sentiment that I say we bring the whole strike force at the ready to cut him down if goes back on his word." James Potter satisfied with his statement made to sit down.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Thank you to all, you all make many good arguments on the matter but my decision is clear I will go meet Harry Potter in person and hear to what he has to say."

Frank Longbottom moved in, "If you insist on this course of action then the whole strike force will come as your guard Dumbledore."

"As you say Frank." Dumbledore replied, "Anyone else may volunteer to come with me and the strike force. I do not ask of it from any of you."

There was a small lulling the audience and Hermione felt her hand go up along with the rest of the Order. She saw her friends Neville and Ron rise up immediately and saw Lily's sad face as she slowly stood up as well along with her husband James Potter supporting her with no emotion in his face.

She saw Daphne struggle a bit before she too raised her hand. Her father Nathan Greengrass, "Daphne I don't think that is a good idea."

Daphne with one of her hands visibly gripping the table tightly and her raised hand wavering but her voice was curt and cold, "No Father, I need to do this. I can do this. I have every right to know."

Nathan Greengrass looked like he wanted argue further but one look from Daphne's face made him concede.

In an almost fond tone, "Just like your mother and Astoria. You're all stubborn women but I couldn't be more proud."

Dumbledore unraveled the string and with a flick of his wand led the string to each person in the room who volunteered. (all of them)

Hermione grabbed the sting with one hand rather tightly slightly apprehensive but a small smile for Draco and Ron put her at ease.

After every witch and wizard gripped the long string Dumbledore spoke out "Phoenix." With a whirl of motion the portkey lifted all of them to wherever Harry Potter was.

After a minute of frantic and confused travel customary for the usual portkey, they finally were deposited to their desired destination.

Hermione let go of the string with slightly unsteadily, she never was used to magical types of travel, portkeys especially.

She saw the whole Order had made it with varying degrees of dizziness.

The room that they were in was quite big, expanded in fact. It was big enough to comfortably all the members of the Order. It looked like a traditional little english house in one of the old hamlets. There was quaint pieces of furniture in the room. Stuff that she would find in her own grandparents house. Towards the middle of the room was a massive circular bowl, a pensive she thought glowing with memories.

There was loud shout she heard from Sirius, "Holy Merlin."

That got everybody's attention. All of the Order looked to over where Sirius was looking at.

It was a small tiny kitchen one would find from a small home, but it was the person sitting there that caused Hermione to jump in surprise.

Getting over her surprise she looked at the black figure that was Harry Potter.

He looked quite simply terrible. His hair was a long wild black mess sticking in many locations and messed up very badly. His face looked almost sunken in. His skin was quite pale with a sickly parlor. He was skinny too skinny in fact. She could tell while he was tall, he was skinny enough to have little almost drooping skin over his body. A black cloak was draped over his body but it more engulfed his very thin frame His eyes were a dull green with broken glasses framing his eyes. But the most startling part of his appearance was a familiar lightning shaped scar on his brow. He looked like a starving wolf that the wind could easily blow him over or one good curse could do him in.

Propped on the table was beautiful silver sword more dazzling than any silver but held a heavy weight amongst it along with dark aura. On the table were three wands and a moleskin pouch placed in neat order over the table.

Hermione could not help but compare him to the Harry Potter she knew. To put it simply Harry Potter she knew was actually very easy on the eyes. He had a strong frame bellying his tall height. His green eyes were maniac and malevolent. Also he had strong aristocratic features. She could go on but he had the look of a Dark Avenger or Prince. Well there was another reason why he was always appeared in the papers. His looks along with his evil charisma garnered him a disturbing fan base.

Hermione marveled the sight of the Harry Potter in front of him. During battle she had little chance to really look at him close but she was astounded of how sickly he looked. There was a strong possibility that she might outweigh him that's how thin he looked.

Then to her surpass Harry spoke in a dry and raspy tone as if to show he rarely spoke, "Welcome Dumbledore and members of the Order of the Phoenix. You come for the truth, so look to the the pensive in the center of the room. As you can see their is a protective barrier separating me from the rest of you. It will come down as soon as you finish glimpsing my memories. Once you do so I will surrender peacefully, and I promise upon magic and life I mean you no harm nor am I working for Voldemort. So mote it be."

A ring of golden magic surrounded Harry proving the power of the oath. She heard someone swear, "By Merlin he swore an oath!"

Frank Longbottom looked at Harry Potter with mistrust, Alastor keep an eye on that bastard, once we're finished than you look for it yourself.

Mad eye grunted his approval and made to stare down Harry staff in hand.

Dumbledore with a small smile, "Well than let us be to off."

All of the Order sans Moody stood at the pensive and with Dumbledore taking the initiative they all angled themselves in the mysteries of the pensive.

Hermione felt like she was falling down from a great height but landed lightly with little issue.

_She looked around and jumped in terror, a black figure casted a killing curse straight at her. She closed her eyes preparing to meet her maker before discover she was alive and she could hear the figure coldly laugh and the screams of terror coming from upstairs. She looked down and gasped in fright as she saw the dead body of James Potter on the ground. Yet the dark wizard did not see her or look at her once and passed on_

_Hermione resigned herself it was as if she was an invisible ghost in the whole affair. Her curiosity began to kick in as she regarded that this is what it is like to be in memory of a wizard. She moved upstairs along with other shadowy figures that passed through her as if she was nothing. She soon recognized her fellow members of the Order in the same situation as her. She made up the stair to find a crying pleading Lily Potter with her arms outstretched to block the Dark Wizard from the crib._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now…"_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead"_

_"This is my last warning!"_

_"Not Harry, please have mercy! Have mercy, Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything"_

_"Stand aside, Stand aside girl!"_

_With a flash of green light Voldemort finished off Lilly Potter. Hermione had to bite her fist to keep herself from screaming. Then Voldemort made to finish the baby in the crib. She realized who was in the crib it was Harry Potter. It was a horror she wanted to look away but found she couldn't . _

_With final cry a burst of magic the killing curse exploded dissolving Voldemort and the whole scene._

_As the scene shifted again she hear light sobbing from Lily Potter their Lily Potter near inconsolable at the sight she saw._

_The scene shifted and she saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Mcgonagall in front of a Muggle house in a common suburbia similar to one her parents lived in._

_She heard Lily gasp at the sight of it as she recognized what it was. She saw a baby, Harry Potter left on a doorstep as the three wizard made to leave. She heard Dumbledore say "Good luck Harry Potter."_

_The scenes began to shift once more in a quick succession, Hermione saw a scrawny skinny little boy doing chores around the house She saw the sad little boy stumble fall and cry, and then when two adults come in relatives she supposed come in and began lashing out at him calling cruel and vicious names. She saw the man a fat walrus start hitting the boy with his belt. This continued in rapid succession as the early childhood was skimmed over. _

_She could hear Lily and James Potter hissing with rage and distaste at the sight of it and others visible cries of anger and disgust._

_Hermione felt sick to her stomach obviously the little boy was weak and underfed and made to chores that someone his age shouldn't be doing._

_The scene shifted once more with Harry talking quietly to Hagrid with his relatives cowering in a corner of shack that had no rights to be living in._

_She heard the wonder in the boy's voice when he learned that he was a wizard. Hermione felt herself chuckle she felt very much the same when she found out_

_The scene shifted once more the little boy was being mobbed by several wizards in Diagon Alley calling him their savior their Boy-Who-Lived._

_The scene shifted to the Hogwarts train with the Harry talking and smiling for a chance. She gasped at the sight it was a pure and innocent smile that made the room light up. To her surpass she saw him talking to a younger Ron._

_The scene shifted again with the Sorting Hat sending Harry to the Gryffindor house._

_Hermione saw the first year play out right in front of her very eyes. She saw Harry and Ron befriend a younger Hermione after a familiar troll incident._

_The scenes flashed more quickly now showing Harry laughing more and having fun playing Quidditch. Did he serious make the team on first year?_

_The scene shifted at the Mirror of Erised and they saw Harry looking a the Mirror only seeing his parents. At this she could hear Lily and James cry out slightly with Lily smiling and nodding trying desperately to embrace the small boy._

_The scene soon shifted with Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone. She could hear Voldemort taunt him and offer him a chance to see his parents. She could see the little boy roared out his defiance sounding more like a lion as the two of them grappled with the stone._

_The scene shifted back to end of first year with Harry discovering he was successful at saving the day much like Neville. Neville she realized was a scared stiff little boy that almost made her laugh out._

_The scene shifted again this time to second year. She heard a house elf's grave warnings to Harry and Harry and Ron disastrous attempts to reach Hogwarts via the flying car. Soon Hermione resigned herself to looking at the whole second year played out with the Chamber of Secrets and finally a basilisk. She saw that Harry was a parselmouth something that was definitely new. She gasped in horror at the sight of the small boy fighting off a younger looking Voldemort (that was new) and the basilisk with him improbably killing it with the sword of Gryffindor. She saw Fawkes save him with its tears and Harry destroy the younger Voldemort by stabbing into the diary with the very fang that punctured his arm. Many of the other wizards were frozen in horror. A team of highly trained Aurors and Dumbledore himself took out the Basilisk when it roamed the school not a second year boy._

_The scene shifted to third year with Harry on the train. Her mouth dropped at the sight of it, dread convict Sirius Black? She could see their Sirius cry out in surprise. _

_The year went on finally culminating with the discovery that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew the traitor. In their world Pettigrew was caught as a spy during a routine check up at the end of the first war. The highlight was Harry using the patronus charm as a third year of all people. Hermione was startled at the she and her friends only learned it in their fifth year._

_The scene shifted fourth year and she saw Harry brave through three familiar tasks as the fourth champion._

_Then it shifted once more with a graveyard with a dead Cedric Diggory on the side. That was different in her world it was Victor Krum that perished instead of Cedric._

_The it hit Hermione, this was perhaps the closest chance she had at seeing what happened in that graveyard with Neville and Voldemort. She could see Neville clench in fear and anger._

_She saw Voldemort rise once again and summon his Death Eaters and moved to duel with Harry. It didn't take a genius to see that Harry was hideously outmatched by Voldemort. The with a final cry Harry and Voldemort's wand connected through prior incantantam. This surprised Voldemort and Harry made to run away successfully bringing Cedric's body with him_

_The scene shifted with the ministry not believing in what Harry saw calling him a liar._

_Soon the shifted in a blur and she saw an older Harry Potter fifteen years old she supposed fight off two dementors with a powerful a patronus charm. _

_Then the image changed soon she saw Harry walking down the hall with his friend Hermione and Ron with a grim brooding look on his face. The brave little boy that once smiled easily smiled even less now._

_The setting shift again as they Dolores Umbridge begin to interfere with Hogwarts. She saw Harry and his friend found a familiar defense group the DA._

_The scene changed toward the end of fifth year and what she saw shocked her to the core. Everything seem to fly off the rails Hermione saw Harry and his friends friends tricked into going into the Department of Mysteries. The subsequent fighting that continued resulted in the death of Order member Sirius Black. She could hear Sirius and James cry out in shock and horror and the raw gut wrenching pain that Harry felt. She saw Voldemort and Dumbledore duel to a standstill, with the ministry finally opening up their eyes to the truth_

_She saw Harry raging away in Dumbledore's office that reminded her of Neville's temper. She saw Harry be given a prophecy the very thing Sirius Black died for. Everyone marveled at the prophecy except Neville, Frank, and Dumbledore. From what Hermione could see they had heard of this prophecy before. While other were surprised that the rumors were true after all._

_Then everything soon went down for the worse from there. She saw the fall of the Ministry and the death Dumbledore right before her eyes. All of the Order member shouted in disbelief as the famed leader of light was cut down before their very eyes._

_It gotten even worse she saw all of Wizarding Britain collapse into chaos and under Voldemort's rule. Soon the death toll racked up and she saw in slow horror the whole Order of the Phoenix wiped from the face of the earth. Hermione cried out in shock and tears as her friends were killed in gruesome ways. Ginny was killed in a ditch with Ron dying in an effort to protect her body from a cut neck. She saw Luna publicly executed along with her Mr. Lovegood._

_The scene shifted to Harry. There were no longer any smiles and laughter on the boy's face. A cold vicious anger more chilling than the arctic north became his dominating feature. She saw him train with a sword and firearms and saw him break into Dumbledore's office to steal his journals for his own use._

_She saw Harry begin breaking into homes of Death Eaters. And t her own horror one she tried to futilely stop. She saw Harry coldly execute her friend Draco Malfoy who was a Death Eater in this world_

_It was a curious and disturbing to see her own death. She saw herself, Hermione Granger who was seventeen years old. She was tough, thin, and gritty, with many scars adorning her body along with a noticeable limp. She saw herself die saving Harry port keying him away while she fought Voldemort to death. She saw the secrets to this Voldemort's power horcruxes in this world and Harry's long journey to eliminate them all and any Death Eaters in his path. It had taken years for him to destroy all of them including the most terrifying horcrux of all Harry Potter himself._

_She heard sobs from Lily as she saw Harry coldly pointing his wand to his temple and casted the killing curse to his temple apparently killing him. She saw the breath leave from him as he dropped down dead. Yet he improbably rose back up with the Horcrux destroyed and his own soul free from the taint of Voldemort's soul fragment._

_Harry did not look relieved if anything he looked even more resigned and carried on as if nothing happen._

_Harry was already very skinny and underweight in this world but she saw war and starvation take a brutal physical toll on his body._

_She saw things get even worse as the Death Eaters foolishly attack the Muggles in one of the most public areas Buckingham Palace. Soon the war engulfed everywhere as she saw a modern Holocaust before her eyes. Wizards and witches all over the world were hunted down and killed by their Muggle counterparts. She felt sick to her stomach never had Hermione had seen firsthand though the memories of how cruel humanity could be to one another whether from Voldemort or by vengeful Muggles._

_She finally saw the final battle with Harry against Voldemort ending with Harry finally killing the Dark Lord Voldemort in a very similar manner she saw him do in Diagon Alley._

_She saw things get even worse for magical beings. To her horror she saw Muggles develop ways to track down any magicals most chillingly through Satellite tracking. Any large amounts of magic like fighting or apparating could instantly be tracked by Muggles for a couple hours._

_She saw Harry deteriorate even further as she saw him degrade into drinking and despair. _

_Finally she saw him in the ruins of Hogsmeade with a gun pointed towards his head. she saw him jolt in surprise and observed him kill a squad of Muggle soldier before retreating into the ruins of Hogwarts._

_Things became murky as Harry with the power of three unique magical objects that were James Potter's Cloak, Dumbledore's Wand, and the Stone ring that was once a Horcrux react to to the Room of Requirement. Then everything changed, she saw Harry step out from the massive dark circular chamber with the new silver sword in his hand and step out in a new world, their world._

_From there she saw things flash by quickly as she saw familiar events Harry's flight from Hogwarts and the Battle of Diagon Alley._

Then Hermione felt herself being pulled from the sea of memories she ventured in along with rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione felt numb she saw a man's traumatizing life experiences, a tale of the man who killed Voldemort.

Absentmindedly she realized that Draco was right along the sorry arse. Harry Potter did come from an alternate world alike and very different from their own. A world where Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived not Neville Longbottom. Hopefully it wouldn't give him too big of the head.

Hermione was horrified and disturbed of what she saw. Harry's memories were a living nightmare and more disturbingly was seeing herself in his memories. It was obvious the two were very close to one another, a relationship similar to the one she had with Neville but even more intense. That really unnerved Hermione. To see these horrific experiences laid bare for her and the Order, she wondered if Harry Potter was even sane.

She saw various Order members faces. Ron was very subdued in a serious expression that was matched by his older brothers and family. Lily was lightly sobbing into James shoulder as she stared desperately into Harry's eyes. James eyes were closed and breathing faintly trying to be strong for Lily.

Sirius and Remus looked as if someone had taken a puppy and shot before their eyes. Other wizards and witches felt confusion and fear at the sight of the young man's dark memories. Daphne and Neville looked angry as they tightly clenched their fists in anger yet she could see in their eyes and a light amount of despair.

But most of all what caught her eyes was Dumbledore. The headmaster was visibly crying as he clenched the pensive stone in an effort to keep himself up. She never seen Dumbledore her like that ever. Alastor looked surpassed at their reactions and readied himself for a fight before Dumbledore waved him off to look into the memories. Alastor nodded as he ween and dived into the memories.

Hermione looked back at the barrier and saw it come down from saw Harry himself clearly and into his eyes. He was eating a bowl of macaroni rather mechanically and without any care.

What Hermione saw frightened her because while she knew this man was the man who took down Voldemort, he had the eyes of cold hearted killer. The eyes of the worst monster that Voldemort unleashed upon them. In her head she saw the poor brave boy that brought down the greets Dark Lord of all time, but in her heart she a heartless malevolent killer that wishes to see her burn.

**Commentary: Sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter!**

**On Daphne's part I actually looked up victims of sexual assault to see how they commonly deal with the trauma(ie their mannerisms, habits, PTSD). I hope I managed to pull that off. I'm a straight guy who has never had to endure that type of horror so I hope I did it justice. Sexual assault is something that Daphne is not going to get over quickly. It colors her life in every step at the moment and her well being is only going to get worse for her mental well being as she has to deal with a man who looks a lot like her attacker. Despite this she still is a very strong character string to be the survivor when she just as much a victim. I mean look at her she managed to pull off an project at runes that will really help them against the Death Eaters. That's freaking badass. In regards to her character I took inspiration from the stock Ice Queen characterization. Other strong influences to her character include Peggy Carter from Captain America and Karen Page from the new Daredevil Tv Series. The largest influence I had with her character was Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3. For me it was probably my favorite characterization of the strong nuanced ice queen that played as strong part in formulation her character.**

**On Harry's part yeah obviously he's not in a very good place right now. The guy needs serious help and really big hug from someone loving and caring. He has misgivings about allying himself with Dumbledore and the Order based on his own past experiences. I always felt that of Harry never had that chat with Dumbledore in Kings Crossing he may never have forgave Dumbledore for lying to him. Our Harry never had that chance unfortunately. Some may feel surprise that Harry and the Order are uniting but lets be realistic, Voldemort is super powered now, they don't have time tonight and bleed one another while Voldemort licks his wounds**

**On Hermione's part, our first time with everyone's favorite Muggleborn witch hooray! It was fun to get in her head and I chose her character specifically for her point of view for the memories. The irony is the counterpart of the person Harry loved and cared most about is seeing these memories from an outsider's perspective. I thought that was very interesting. Also another note most of the characters in their head will get that Harry is different. But in their hearts one does not simply forget about all the horrible things Dark Harry did to them. Only two see Harry for who he truly is with no reservations. I'll leave to guess that for yourselves.**

**Other notes, you'll see more of Draco and Neville later not the other chapters and I'm going to try and update at least once a week for this story, Operative word is try. You'll see more on how Harry and the Order deal with one another next chapter. As always I welcome all feedback good, bad, and ugly. So review!**


	6. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling. Any TYPE Moon references are owned by Nasu.**

**The Legend of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6 Repercussions**

**POV Draco**

Draco blinked heavily when he finally came out of Harry's memories. Looking up he tried very hard to steady himself. Going into Pensive memories could be disconcerting for wizards especially for the first time. It was common for many to experience nausea and such after being taking out of an artificial world created by one's memories.

Add to the varying emotional trauma that all of the Order experienced, Draco saw many wizards and witches temporally sitting down or leaning on the ones who bore the visions stronger. Hell even Dumbledore of all people was crying. He seemed to be the most visibly affected by the memories, no the nightmare, other than Lily Potter. The Muggle Studies professor looked to be an emotional wreck only able to stand up because her husband Auror James Potter was supporting her weight. Draco supposed he shouldn't be surprised. After all Lily Potter did witness just some of the nightmare of the alternate version of her son.

Draco in comparison to the rest of the fellow members of the Order was significantly better off. The memories were an absolute nightmare to watch but he managed to grit his teeth through it. A part of him felt a lot of pity to the young man who sat in front of him with little care. No one should endure even half of the horrors that this man experienced. A practical part of Draco saw of how useful and powerful that Harry Potter was. He had more experience in war than any of them in the room, even more than Dumbledore and Mad Eye Moody. For that alone he was extremely valuable. He actually was the one to take out Voldemort himself. But on the other hand Draco had several misgivings about Harry Potter. For one he wasn't exactly mentally stable, no man could come out unscathed from what he endured. Frankly Draco was surprised that Harry hadn't mentally snapped yet. By Merlin he sometimes hated being right.

Any other thoughts Draco had on the manner were completely interrupted when He of all people spoke.

"So now you all know of who I am and what I am." Harry's voice sounded cracked and hoarse from disuse. Despite his youth his voice felt suited for a tired elderly veteran rather than the twenty one year man that sat before them.

Harry began to slowly stand up from his previous position before continuing, "I know that this is difficult for you all to comprehend, but I am Harry Potter, just not the one you are familiar with," he said with a blank, cold expression.

Draco felt a chill down his spine from his tone. Never had he come across someone who sounded so empty, so cold. It put even the most dulcet tones from Professor Snape and the icy demeanor of Daphne to shame.

Finally a voice rang out from their side from Professor Snape, "Prove it then, Mr. Potter. Swear a vow before the Order." he responded with his jaw clenched.

At first Harry said nothing before with a lighting snap of his wrist brought a curiously shaped wand to his chest before stating, "I swear upon my life and magic, that I am Harry Potter. I am the man you saw in the memories. I was the Boy Who Lived. So mote it be." A flash of golden and crimson magic rang out signifying the oath.

Things were silent for sometime before Dumbledore who managed to compose himself said aloud, "What do you want Harry? What do you wish to do?"

The whole Order seem to be surprised at Dumbledore's declaration , Malfoy included. He had never heard of Dumbledore giving the initiative to someone. Usually it was very simple, Dumbledore gave the orders. It was Dumbledore who knew everything. The fact that Dumbledore felt lost was shocking. This was perhaps the first time since Voldemort was stopped by Neville that he looked confused and unsure to many of the Order.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amused surprise, "Shouldn't it be obvious to what I want? I want the same thing your Order wants. The death of Voldemort and the annihilation of all his Death Eaters and influence." he stated bluntly.

The whole Order looked at one another with misgivings and fear and eventually back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore in turn held a sorrowful expression towards Harry.

"Yet you have fought a long hard war to defeat Voldemort on your world. Shouldn't you of all people deserve a rest?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry was unfettered by Dumbledore's plea as he shot back, "I had a week of rest after fighting Voldemort to a standstill in Diagon Alley. Have you forgotten?"

"That is not what I meant. What I meant was…" Dumbledore stumbled with some of his words.

"No" Harry interrupted abruptly. Some of the Order hissed out at Dumbledore being interrupted before Harry continued dryly, "I know what you're asking for Dumbledore but the answer is no. I do not require any more rest than I already have. I am not a child that you need to protect anymore. All I desire is the end of Voldemort as swiftly as possible."

There was a small lull before Sirius Black said aloud, "There must be more to this Harry. Why does it matter so much for you? You owe us nothing so why of all things do you do this?

Harry's expression was still the same cold and uncaring. With a disdainful voice he called out, "The very existence of Voldemort and the Death Eaters who carry out his will are a great affront towards me. You've all been looking for someone or something that can destroy Voldemort, well you're looking at him. I am a prophecy child much like your own Boy Who Lived, only I'm better."

At this Neville hissed out in anger, "Like hell you are! Better than me! Don't make me laugh.! Look at what you've…"

Snape interrupted Neville trying a different tack as he said sarcastically, "You indeed have a high opinion of yourself Mr. Potter. What else have you accomplished other than an indiscriminate string of dead bodies and devastation you've laid in your world?"

"Severus enough…" said Dumbledore exasperated at the direction of the discussion was taking.

Harry hoarsely replied back, "You may be right Professor Snape and Mr Longbottom, but the fact still stays the same I'm one of the few men who can hold his own against the likes of Voldemort. But more importantly I'm the only one here that killed him."

Snape looked unimpressed as he shot back, "While your little display in Diagon Alley was impressive enough for your average mediocre wizard, you barely survived an encounter with Voldemort which is as much as any of us are capable of. I fail to see to see how that makes you better than us."

Harry looked unconcerned as he said, "You saw my skill and power first hand plenty of times Professor Snape. I know I can't match this Voldemort and neither can the Order stand up to him now that he is empowered with demon magic. Which finally brings me to why I have invited you the Order all here. I propose an alliance between the Order and myself."

The whole Order seemed to suck in their breath at that. Draco felt as if all the room had been sucked out from Harry's proclamation. Draco could see the whole Order coming to different conclusions at Harry's offer. The tension inside the room seem to rise up when Draco saw the Order look among themselves trying to see if they came to the same answer.

At this Neville stood up with steely determination laced with rage, "Like hell we'll accept that. We've seen what you can do and we know you're not above using dark magic. Who's to say you won't turn on us."

Draco had mixed feelings about this because as much he disagreed with Longbottom, he had a point. A large part of him was screaming to say no to Harry's offer. Firstly it was obvious that this Harry performed dark magic. He saw the degree of dark magic that Harry casted and it was considerable. And if their was one thing Draco hated more than anything was dark magic.

He saw what dark magic would do to people, not just its victims but the one who would use it too. Dark magic had powerful corrupting influence to the soul and the more one used it the easier the practitioner could fall more into evil and darkness. He saw what it did to his father most of all, how from one moment he could be so kind and loving to his mother and to himself, and how evil he could be to his victims. To Draco's shame and also a common conclusion he spread out on other members of the Order is that it would be incredibly useful for that could use dark magic be on the Order's side. The sole dark wizard allied with the Order was Severus Snape. Having someone who not only understood the Death Eaters but was willing to get their hands dirty could be very useful.

Harry looked briefly bemused at Neville's statement, before falling back to his chilly self. "That is the very reason why you want someone like me on your team and not against you. Because I can afford to get my hands dirty so that your Order doesn't have to. I can take it and I can hold out against the corruptive strength of dark magic. You know that this war is going to get ugly and I'm giving you an out to keep your conscience intact. I suggest you take it.

At this Draco spoke up, "Okay fair enough, I get that. The war got ugly in your world and it has yet to get anywhere near what happened here. You make a convenient point of having someone like you on our side. But their are other reasons to be wary of someone like you. Let's talk about the fact that your surprising ease to cast the Imperius curse on someone like me who's innocent. Let's talk about how you easily use Legilimency to break into innocent people's minds. Like my mind for instance, because if you're going to our ally, I want to know if you're going to do that to us because I think we have the right to know."

At this the room exploded with a bombshell with many of the Order criticizing and accusing him of the use of mind magics and dark magics. It was cacophony of voices but the one thing Draco could glean from, was it wasn't looking good for Harry.

His other personal but relevant reason, was that he hated how Harry ambushed him and just completely broke into his mind and controlled him. It was humiliating and embarrassing that he completely broke into his mind like that. Draco prided himself as one of the best occlumens of his age and to see that broken so easily upset him. He heavily valued his privacy above most things.

Draco was concerned of how easily Harry just used Legilimency on the spot and used the Imperius curse so callously for his own personal goals. He already used it on him what would stop him from using it on any of his friends or the Order.

Harry was silent the whole time before looking to Dumbledore. Draco could see that Dumbledore got the message before he yelled out, "Silence! I understand that our emotions are running very high from all of this, but I believe we can discuss all of this rationally and calmly. Now Harry, Mr Malfoy makes a fine point. If we were to accept your generous offer, can you give us assurances that you won't use such methods on your own allies.

Harry closed his eyes briefly before sighing out, and for the first time Draco saw a crack in the mask of Harry Potter. His icy composure that his Occlumency enforced seemed to have fallen away. He looked very tired and his eyes were shining with regret.

Draco was taken aback at Harry's expression, for the only time he'd seen that was in Harry's memories.

After a moment Harry turned to Draco and said, "I'm sorry Draco. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I assumed that you were a villain and for the long time I've been so used to manipulating people against their will to survive that it came so easy to me to manipulate and break into your head. But that is not an excuse and I really don't have one. But I'm sorry and I won't do that to you or anyone who is innocent again."

Draco gulped nervously not expecting the apology before saying, "Fine words but can you prove that."

Harry nodded before turning his attention to the rest of the Order and Dumbledore, "If I were to be part of this alliance, I will make a wizard's oath to never use the Imperius Curse or Legilimency on the Order or any innocent person. I think you all make fine points for me not to join, but the fact of the matter is that we can't afford to fight one another. If we are divided than none of us will stand a chance against Voldemort. I implore you all to not fight me."

A large part of Draco' screamed out to say no. He didn't exactly trust Harry, yet his head won out, Harry was far more useful to the Order allied with them then working against him.

He could see that Harry was magically very powerful. He was considerably more powerful than the Harry Potter of this world and was probably marginally weaker than the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort before he used demon magic. Having a wizard of that caliber was a massive boon.

Furthermore the knowledge that Harry had of the other world was a treasure in itself. If he gave the Order more information about it in addition to what they already had, it certainly upped their chances of winning the war and avoiding the disasterous future. As Draco looked around he could see the majority of the Order was thinking along the same lines.

Finally Hermione spoke out and voiced what Draco was thinking, "I believe Harry is right. There is much he can offer to the Order if he's on our side. There is too much at stake for us turn this down. We cannot afford to fight both Harry and Voldemort at once. I mean think of all the information from the other world he has. We can use this to our advantage. And he's a skilled fighter and the more fighters on our side the better chance we have at winning this war."

The whole Order seem to mull over what Hermione and Harry said before Dumbledore spoke in agreement, "I agree with Ms Granger and I believe we have much to offer to each other. On behalf of the Order I accept your offer for an alliance with conditions."

Harry nodded and snapped his wand to his chest before speaking, "I swear upon my magic and life never to harm any of the Order or any innocent being I will not use Legilimency against members of the Order and any innocent. So mote it be."

A flare of magic erupted from Harry's oath, and Dumbledore being the leader of the Order accepted it with a flash magic from his own wand. "I accept your oath Harry Potter and I declare you an ally of the Order of the Phoenix. And now let me offer an oath of my own, I promise you Harry Potter and my own friends to be transparent of my dealings and decisions regarding the war. So mote it be."

The Order looked surprised but so did Harry ho's mouth was dropped in genuine surprise at Dumbledore's oath.

Dumbledore looked among his friends before saying, "I realize now how it seems I've been manipulating all of you from behind the scenes like chess pieces. This has not been my intention and I would like to start a different path. We are all on the same side and we will defeat Voldemort together.

Draco saw that the Order looked mixed about this decision. The majority looked relieved and happy with a new ally. But a large amount of the Order looked displeased at the Order but reluctantly accepting like Neville and Frank. Finally a smaller amount of the Order did not seem to give off any reaction like Daphne Greengrass.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the rest of the Order, "I declare that this meeting is adjourned and I would like some time to discuss things with Mr Harry alone. Please use the portkey to return to headquarters, Thank you.

The Order filed out slowly grabbing the portkey before they were pulled back to headquarters. Back with heavy thoughts and hearts.

Draco singled out Snape before asking him, "Professor, earlier you said something about your spies regarding Voldemort's use of demon magic. What was it?"

Snape was silent for a moment before responding, "Voldemort is gathering energy to perform a demonic ritual. I don't know much more but I do know whatever Harry shot at him did serious damage to his magic. It's taking him much longer than usual to gather the necessary magical power to power the ritual. However it's only a matter of time. "

Draco paled at that, they were running out of time.

**POV Lily Potter**

Lily waited nervously as she stood by the fireplace within the Room of Requirement. Her husband stood next to her in waiting. Every part of her was cautiously optimistic with hope. She felt lighter even with a possible reason to smile again. In contrast her husband James looked more grim and uncomfortable. He was also eyeing his wife carefully with a small frown on his face.

Her son had returned to her. Harry might of not been born to her but he was every bit the son she and James should of had and raised.

This was her second chance to make things right, to maybe be the mother she always wanted to Harry. This was her chance not fail her family again.

James broke into her thoughts carefully, "Lily as much as I like seeing you smile again, I must ask, what the hell are you thinking."

Lily glanced back at her husband before saying, "I'm thinking of our son James. I'm thinking of the joy that Harry is here and on our side."

James nearly bit back with an angry retort before sighing heavily and looking to his wife with resignation.

"I get it. I get why you think that, and you know what a part of me wishes I felt the way you do. But that man's memories we saw is not my son. To me Harry died a long time ago," James trailed off sadly with regret.

Lily stared back at her husband with surprise, she almost expected to fight her husband on this issue. For all these past years that's all her marriage with James entailed.

Harry's betrayal caused massive strain on their marriage James had simply threw himself in his work to cope with the grief and he shut out his pain along with his wife and children.

Lily looked up with her eyes despondent before saying, "I'm kind of shocked James. I thought we would fight again…" trailing off.

'I know for these past years, you've blamed me and judged me for still loving Harry, our son. I can see it in your eyes."

James looked back wracked with guilt and shame before saying, "My mother Euphemia, you remember her right?" Lily nodded waiting to see where her husband went with this. "She always told she would always love me. No matter what I did or who I would become she always told me she loved me. A good mother always loves her children and you Lily loved our children unconditionally."

Lily looked back with surprise, this was the most she heard from her husband for a while. James hadn't opened up to her for a long time. She pried carefully, "Those are fine words but you still judged me for it. You never said it aloud but I could see it your eyes of how could I still love a monster."

James looked defeated before saying, "I'm so sorry for that Lily and I'm sorry for these past two years. After I lost Harry I pushed away Rose, Michael, and you when I needed it most. I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me." James' hazel eyes looked desperate and resigned as he stared back at his wife.

James looked so tired at that moment beaten and exhausted, Lily noted.

Lily felt small tears well into her eyes. She really had been crying more often she thought ruefully.

"James after all these years, you're still can be so foolish at times, I forgive you and I still love you." Lily said emphatically her voice breaking a bit.

James breathed out with relief before saying, "Oh thank Merlin…" Lily took his shoulders and his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. It felt so nice and sweet. She broke it off before telling her husband.

"But no more fighting, no more alienating us okay. I know Rose, and Michael when he wakes up, want their Father back. I know I want my husband back. Promise?"

James felt his forehead lean on Lily as he said gently but firmly, "I promise."

They were quiet for a while before James said, I know you want to be a mother to Harry. It was obvious to see and I won't oppose you against this. Just know I do not feel the same with Harry. I will not accept him back to the family or to take the Potter name."

Lily nodded grateful, "I understand perfectly, and thank you James.

The two of them stood contently for a while before Lily said, "James, I do believe it's time we tell Rose about this. She deserves to know."

James nodded before pulling out of his pocket and taking a special mirror out. He looked into the mirror and shouted clearly, "Rose!"

For a moment there was silence before the mirror morphed into Rose's room. Lily saw her daughter idly doing her homework before she looked up with surprise.

She walked towards the mirror before taking up in full, "Mom, Dad what's up?"

James told Rose clearly, "Rose we need you to come to the Order's headquarters straight away. Your mother and I have something very important to tell you."

Rose was brimming with excitement as she bounced up with glee, 'You guys need me at the Order!? Okay I'll be right there."

"Use the special portkey sweetheart, it will take you straight to us.

James and her had a lot news to tell her.

Rose was reeling from shock from what she had heard as she looked back at her Mom and Dad with confusion.

She started off slowly and incredulously, "This isn't some joke right? You're not taking the mickey out of me right?"

"No Rose we're completely serious about this, like your godfather."

Rose groaned, "Oh come on that joke is old, I swear I'll hex someone who does that again. But for real, no jokes, he's not him?"

Lily gently spoke to her daughter, "No sweetheart, this is a different Harry Potter. He's not him… I know this is hard to believe but it's undisputable. Harry showed us the memories and Professor Dumbledore confirmed it. Harry comes from of completely different world. One where he was the Boy Who Lived and the one who put a stop to Voldemort."

Rose seemed to shiver before shaking her head, "I believe you guys but it feel so weird and surreal. Evil in our world but a good guy in a different world, I can't wrap my head around it. But I suppose you're right. I thought he was going to blast me to bits when I first saw him but he just stunned me. He looked more confused and scared if anything."

"Take your time sweetheart, we're here for you," Lily said gently and she moved around to give her daughter a hug.

There was a loud and bright flash and Professor Dumbledore appeared with Harry in the private room that the Potter were using.

Dumbledore smiled genially before exclaiming, "Ah Mr., Mrs, and Ms Potter, how good to see you. Ms Potter I assumed your parent filled you with our new ally here. Please welcome him."

Rose looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here but she mumbled out, "Hello…"

Harry looked back. His eyes were still cold but their seemed to be an undercurrent of emotion into them.

"Hey, Rose Potter, you can call me Harry. I…" Harry shifted clearly as uncomfortable as Rose, "I apologize for stunning you when we first met. It was unacceptable of me, and I hope you can forgive me for that.

Rose glanced at him critically before saying, "Apology accepted, I'm sorry for attacking you."

Harry hurriedly said, "There's really no need, I understand why you reacted the way you did."

He looked at Lily and James directly, 'Mr and Mrs Potter right? You can call me Harry."

James and Lily exchanged their greetings with him. An awkward silence began after both side didn't seem to know what to say.

Dumbledore cut through the silence like a knife through hot butter. "Now that you are familiar with one another I must propose something that concerns the both of you." He had the attention of the Potters and Harry now. "I've been pondering of an appropriate temporary place to house are new ally and I thought of Potter Manor. Both the Potters and Harry blanched in shock from Dumbledore and were clearly not expecting that.

"Before you object I present my case. Potter Manor has some of the strongest wards and you have a full wing of the manner that does not house the refugees. Also all our other Allies are either too filled or are may have too much of a grudge to see things clearly. The Room of Requirement will not do. My teachers amongst the Order would object to Harry staying here and I would be obligated as my duty as Headmaster to tell the whole faculty of such an event. Finally the rest of the Order needs to be informed about Harry and I prefer that their first impression of him won't turn ugly."

Both sides paused at Dumbledore's reasoning. Harry started, "Well when you put it that way, that seems acceptable. I'm fine with this arrangement of the Potter and he looked to the side expecting rejection.

Lily spoke out emphatically "Yes that is if James and Rose say it's okay."

James looked resigned as he looked to Rose. "Rose if you're not comfortable with this just say so and my vote will be no."

Rose seemed to steel herself before confidently saying, "Yes Potter Manor will have him if he wishes."

"It's settled then, very good I will help you all make this transition now." Dumbledore said.

Lily felt anxious. She waited with bated breath and after so long Harry had returned to her at their home. A part of her felt thrilled that Harry accepted the comforts of their home. Perhaps they could be a real family again she dared hoped.

James and Rose were not enthusiastic about the arrangement but shouldered their duties well.

"And here is your room Harry. There are three other guest rooms in the East Wing which you'll be staying in. We have some rooms for storage and four bathrooms here around the wing. There's a small kitchen, the House Elves keep it stocked should you want anything to cook for yourself. If you need anything else, just ask for Blinky one of the House Elves, he'll be able to help you out if there is anything you need," James briskly explained.

Harry seem to take it all in stride as he nodded along with what her husband saying. His expression while still cold and calm seemed softer.

"Thank you Mr Potter, this is acceptable." Harry seemed to struggle with what to say next as he searched for the next words he wanted say.

"I - you have a nice house. I never knew the Potter were so wealthy."

James paused surprised at Harry's statement, "Nobody ever told you about the Potter fortune?"

"No one, I mean knew my family was well off, but I never knew we were that rich." Harry paused disconcerted.

"It's of no consequence, you have a nice house Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thank you for letting me stay for the time being." Harry ended with a his cool mask back on.

Harry turned his back and quietly entered his room not looking back.

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep a wink when she went to bed that night. The thought of Harry weighed too much on her mind. She quietly lifted herself out of bed careful not to wake up James from his rest. Her feet ghosted on the floor as she exited out of her bedroom.

Lily needed light so she silently casted a lighting charm to guide her way.

The manor was silent. Her family was fast asleep and the refugees that were housed in the manor were quiet as well. Lily quickly made her way to the East Wing of the Potter Manor before seeing a dim light breaking through the cracks of the kitchen door. She hurried her way to the kitchen before opening to see what was inside.

Harry looked up at her sharply with a small amount of interest and surprise. His hand was gripped tightly at his wand before he released it seeing who the intruder was. In his other hand he held a fork and he was eating a small hastily made pasta.

Harry didn't say anything about Lily's approach but still quietly ate.

Lily paused searching for the words to say before saying her piece, "You couldn't sleep well too I see?"

Harry was silent for a time, and Lily thought he was either ignoring her or didn't hear her before he said, "I don't really sleep well anymore. I was hungry anyways and I decided to test your kitchen."

Harry paused briefly before continuing, "The food is pretty good, I haven't anything like that since well…"

Harry petered off unsure of what to say next. At this moment Lily saw his guard broken down, he looked less like the cold killer he portrayed himself but an unsure young man.

Lily sidled next to Harry taking the seat next to him before saying, "We'll swap stories if you like, I'll tell you why I can't sleep, if you tell me yours."

Without waiting for Harry to say anything Lily pressed on nervously, "I'm worried for my children, for my husband. I'm constantly worried that tomorrow might be the last time I'll ever see them. Every day I'm waiting for the time I'll get the call from St Mungo's and that they'll tell me my son has died. I'm at my wits ends, how can I be a good mother if I can't protect my children," Lily trailed off sadly.

Harry was quiet the whole time before his voice soft and unsure, "I'm not sure of what to say to you about this, but you've gotten this far have you? You've gotten pretty far considering you've had a psycho for a son. So don't give up on your family, don't lose them like I did."

Harry looked distant before Lily saw more and more of the mask he had on fade away. No longer did Harry have thay cold and icy visage, only a tired and sorrowful face remained. His eyes so familiar to her were the saddest eyes she ever seen..

"Every time I go to sleep I see the faces of the people I care for. Sometimes I see how they died, and sometime I see them accusing asking me of why I couldn't save him. Sleep is no solace for me I only trade one battlefield for another." Harry was leaning back now, his face laced with sorrow and regret.

His voice pained, "Sometimes they tell me of how worthless and foolish I was, and the worst part of it, is that they're right."

Lily couldn't stand it anymore and she rushed Harry and gave him a tight hug. She could feel Harry's startlement of how he freezed up. His voice clammed up unsure of what to say or what to do. She thought for a moment he would push her off.

Lily was shaking now, tear fresh in her eyes, "Don't say that Harry. You're not worthless. You're a good person who's had too many bad things happen to you. I know that your mother would be so proud of you because I know I am.

Harry's voice now was small and unsure, "You… You don't see me as just a weapon. I… Well… Thank you."

Lily held him tight, "Anytime Harry." At this time Harry felt so weak and fragile in her arms. She could hardly believe that the cold assassin and the broken young man were the same person. She could feel him ease into her embrace, as if he were her son and she was his mother.

She soon felt him shift and she instinctively let go him and got ready to take her leave. Before she left she turned back to him and smiled, "If you need to talk or if you need anything else I'll be there for you Harry. See you tomorrow."

And before Lily left she saw a small half smile form on Harry's lips. It was brief and fleeting but there all the same, "See you tomorrow Lily."

And with that Lily finally felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, hope.

**POV Harry**

Harry woke up with a start. He actually had some of the best rest he had in years. Harry felt a little lighter, perhaps he could make the most out of this new opportunity.

There was barely any sunlight out from the window and he could see he got up early as usual. As Harry armed himself he thought back to the private conversation he had with Dumbledore and his chat with Lily.

When everyone left Dumbledore brought out his wand and summoned two facing one another.

As Dumbledore moved to take his seat he genially said, "Please take a seat Harry, I have much to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and took the seat playing with the Elder Wand idly.

Dumbledore settled in a more comfortable position before he said, "First I must apologize to you Harry. You've suffered so much in your world and much of it came inadvertently from my care."

Harry was uncomfortable with that statement. A big part of him felt perverse pleasure in seeing Dumbledore feel guilty, but he knew this one was not responsible for his Dumbledore's failings.

"You and Dumbledore from my world are not the same people from my world. Whatever shame you feel, you don't need to feel it. It's not your fault."

Dumbledore still looked and felt guilty before he chuckled lightly, "Perhaps I've been projecting my insecurities on your situation Harry, but I do know I would of taken the same or a similar path that my counterpart took. I do know now things must change."

Harry shifted unsure of the developments with what Dumbledore was saying. He decided to pounce, "Are you saying you're going to be more open with the Order and me Dumbledore? Are you going to take the necessary steps to win? Will you accept that we'll have to kill to win this war? Will you do all you can for the Greater Good?"

Dumbledore shifted looking deeply unhappy at what Harry said but he answered clearly. "I will be open to a reasonable extent, and I'll get to the point so to speak. I care for the Order like my friends not as soldiers. There are some topics that must be kept as secret as possible such as the exact contents of the prophecy and the knowledge of who posesses both sets of the Deathly Hallows."

Harry nodded, "That seems reasonable, and what about Snape, I see you trust him this world like you did in mine."

Dumbledore steepled his finger before agreeing, "Yes Harry I trust Severus Snape. Although he practices Dark Magic he's loyal to the Order." Catching Harry's displeased reaction Dumbledore reassured Harry, "Severus Snape has never been a Death Eater in this world. He personally swore a loyalty oath to Lily Potter herself. He's the godfather of Lily and James Potters daughter Rose. And he is also our spymaster. Severus Snape has agents within Voldemort ranks enough, he's very valuable in the war effort."

Harry was surprised at that but he chalked it up to another change in this world. "Fair enough, the bastard is still an unpleasant git though."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit with Harry's comment before saying "We have screening for anyone with the Dark Mark, not just within the Order but amongst any territory that the Ministry control. And while I'm dislike the idea of killing. I myself will not kill, I've left it to the members of the Order to make the choice to kill or to capture the Death Eaters."

This was going very well in Harry's eyes, he hadn't expected Dumbledore to compromise like this to abandon the Light's values so easily. His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore said,

"And Harry if you know of the Deathly Hallows, then you must know the story of the Greater Good."

Harry nodded the affirmative and Dumbledore continued, "Know this Harry, I hate the Greater Good. I hate the unrepairable damage that was done to my family becuase of it. I hate how it took away my sweet younger sister Ariana. I hate of how easily that way of thinking blinds oneself to disregard the wellbeing of other people, my friends."

Harry quietly responded, "And yet you'll still follow through this ideal to the end won't you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave a large pained sigh before saying, "Yes Harry I will, because at the end of the day I must think of the wizarding community as a whole than the individual. At the end of the day I must be willing to sacrifice one life to save ten, ten lives to save one hundred. I even must be willing to sacrifice my friends to save the wizarding world. I must make those decisions because it's the right call, even if I'm damned for it."

Harry was quiet at this. He couldn't disagree with Dumbledore's logic, ironically while he himself was a victim to this ideology he agreed with it. "Those are good points Dumbledore. You make a fine argument. Tell me where are the Deathly Hallows in this world.

Dumbledore answered quickly, "You'll be pleased to know while the Hallows are not united, all three of them are in the Order's possession. I myself own the Elder Wand. The Ring lies in the Bones vault. Their family bought the Ring and the Stone in an auction a long time ago. The Cloak itself is normally a Potter family heirloom but in the light of recent events the Cloak has been at the hands of enemy until recently. The Greengrass clan holds the Cloak as James Potter gave it to their daughters as recompense after the attack on Greengrass Manor."

Harry frowned, "And know one has been able unite them?"

Dumbledore gave a light laugh before saying, "Even you Harry must know that you can't force the Hallows to unite under anyone. At some time someone will unite them naturally as a true Master of Death. That magic cannot be forced on anyone.

Dumbledore paused before becoming grave, "I must ask you Harry to guard your set of the Deathly Hallows carefully and wisely. If anyone caught wind that there are two set of the Deathly Hallows, you'll be in great danger."

"I'm not exactly to shout out to the heavens that I hold the Deathly Hallows if that is what you're worried about. Give me some credit I've lasted this long." Harry responded dryly.

"Just as so, I'm glad that it is possible that the Hallows could unite under a worthy master." Dumbledore said satisfied.

"On to another point Harry, I must confess I see you as an equal in experience and intellect. So forgive me for giving you piece an advice that an old man myself knows of."

Harry stiffened unsure of what Dumbledore was going to say before Dumbledore pressed on, "I have an understanding of the pain that you suffered Harry. I can see in your memories that you're in a dark place. And the best way to heal from that pain, is to let people in. If you trust and confide to people you care and trust for, I know it will help. And it doesn't have to be me, it can be anyone you feel you trust and care for. You said that you can't fight this war alone, and the same rings true for the pain that you are suffering. They will help you heal Harry."

Harry felt uncomfortable with Dumbledore's statement but nodded. He simply asked "Is there anything else?"

"Ah yes I'm glad you asked Harry, because we do need to find a place to house you.

Harry responded, "I think I'm fine here, I have wards here and everything."

"But it's not the best area isn't it Harry? This isn't the safest place in mind even with your warding ability and I do have a few ideas in mind, if you'll follow me I think we can find you a temporary place to stay while I prepare you a more permanent housing."

From there Harry was shunted off to the Potters. A part of him felt it was a more cynical way to get him to be attached to Order because dammit it worked.

Harry didn't know what to expect with the Potters. In fact almost every other family, Harry had his preconceptions from his world but the Potters with different. There was no true counterpart to his world. For the matter the Potters weren't his parents. It had been easy at first to separate them from his world, but things changed that last night.

He didn't know what quite came over him last night. He couldn't blame it on the whiskey he was damn sober at the time. The warmth he felt when Lily Potter hugged him and when he hugged her back was something he hadn't felt in so many years. The last time he felt such a warm embrace was from Mrs Weasley a long time ago in fifth year. It felt really nice and he opened up to her.

A flash of flames alerted Harry's attention, and Harry looked up to see Fawkes with a note in his beak.

Harry read through it quickly and it was a simple note asking of how he was settling in and an invitation back to the Room of Requirement.

He didn't have anything else better in mind so Harry dressed quickly and armed himself before letting Fawkes flash him to headquarters.

Harry blinked slightly not used to flame travel before seeing Dumbledore smiling at him in a comfy room with two sofas.

Dumbledore spread his hands wide before saying, "Ah Harry thank you for coming over on such short notice. To my shame there were some other points I forgot to go over with. The Greengrass family will be here soon to explain one of them to you, as it is their right. While we wait for them to come over, I thought to tell you another story."

Harry shrugged not exactly caring before saying, "Go on Dumbledore, you have my attention."

"Right then first of all may I see your sword that you've obtained."

Harry slowly drew the blade from his moleskin pouch before presenting it to Dumbledore carefully.

Dumbledore gasped before saying, "In all my life I thought I would never see this weapon."

Harry carefully asked, "You know of this sword? You know of it's identity?"

"Yes Harry, the name of your sword is Clarent."

Harry was unsure, "While it's nice to know its name I don't know of the story behind it Dumbledore."

Dumbledore paused before he steepled his fingers and said, "Clarent was once the sword of King Arthur."

Harry was surprised at that. "I thought King Arthur's sword was Excalibur."

"Yes Harry, Excalibur is the most famous sword that King Arthur owned, but for a time he owned Clarent.

Dumbledore paused, "Here's a small history lesson for you Harry, after King Arthur secured Camelot's peace and safety. Merlin fashioned him a new sword for him to celebrate the glory of King Arthur's kingship. Unlike Excalibur which was a war blade forged from the Fairies of Avalon, Clarent was sword built for peace. Clarent was not meant for war and was meant to symbolize the hard peace that King Arthur won. It was a pure blade, a holy blade blessed by the angels. Clarent was a virgin blade meant for knighting and ceremony nothing more. But then everything changed," Dumbledore sighed looking mournfully at Clarent.

"Mordred, the bastard son of King Arthur after being rejected as the heir to Camelot stole Clarent away while Arthur dealt with the treachery of Guinevere and Lancelot. Mordred rallied many lords and people for his claim to the throne with Clarent and dragged all of Camelot into Civil War. It was there King Arthur met his end. King Arthur put an end to Mordred's rebellion but not before he was mortally wounded by his own sword Clarent."

Dumbledore continued, "This did not sit well with the powers above for Clarent was bloodied and blackened in the worst way possible. From their Clarent's nature changed and it became known as an evil sword corrupted with sin and dark magic. Clarent became the Coward's Blade, or the Blade of Betrayal. The sword was lost for a long time with Merlin recovering it after his final battle with Morgana. There are some other legends with this sword, some speculate Mordred's soul is locked in Clarent after he died."

"Harry, I don't know how you found that Sword, and how you earned it's allegiance. But guard it worth your life. That sword is as easily as valuable as the Deathly Hallows, perhaps even more powerful them.

Harry was stunned frankly his mouth dropped a bit, "I was not expecting that at all." He looked warily at the demon sword before saying, "Despite it's original use, it does make a fine blade for war."

"Dumbledore nodded gravely, "That it does."

Harry was curious and asked, "How do you know of the story behind Clarent, Dumbledore?"

"You know of the Flamels right, well they were the ones to find an ancient Merlin and he told the truth to them. Though he never did tell them where he hid Clarent."

Anything Harry was going to save before two peopled flashed into the room courtesy from Fawkes. Harry blinked and he saw a man and a young woman that he recognized.

The man he didn't recognize at all, but he had a stern and determined visage. His dark hair fell in wave and his blue eyes gave away nothing

It was the woman who attacked him at Hogwarts, the one who threw powerful spells that were meant to kill him. She was also very pretty in his eyes. She was tall and slim, with lovely blond hair and fair skin. Her blue eyes would of been enchanting had they not looked dull and red from crying he noted.

Harry did not know why his mind registered her in that manner. He wasn't sure why he cared about that or why it was relevant at all. On second thought he really didn't want to know.

He remembered their names though, Nathan Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass. To be honest his mind drew a blank from his own world. The names were familiar in passing but ultimately he had no idea of what happened to them in the war. Harry supposed that was a good thing.

Dumbledore expression turned serious, "Harry let me introduce you to Lord Nathan Greengrass and his daughter Ms Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Lord Greengrass and Ms Greengrass, my name is Harry." Harry decided to keep it civil something told him that this pureblood family liked formality, and Harry prefered to not make any more enemies than he already had.

Mr Greengrass took charge of the discussion, "You look like a man that values getting around to the point so I'll make this brief. There is a marriage contract that binds you and my daughter." To punctuate his emphasis Mr Greengrass slammed a thick book on the table.

For the second time Harry was stunned, his Occlumency mask that he held up carefully was completely shattered.

"Wha-what" Harry stuttered "H-how?"

Mr Greengrass moved to give the contract to Harry to verify while Daphne with great reluctance began to explain the details.

"Here is the contract, you make look into it for the details. I've taken the liberty of highlighting the necessary parts for your convenience. The contract is bound by our blood so even though Lord Potter disowned Harry Potter, the magic still forces us to marry.

Harry was trying to get a hold of emotions, his anger at being bound before he snapped, "Dumbledore! Can you verify this, I want the truth."

"As the magic from our oath binds me, I can tell you Harry that unfortunately this is the truth."

Harry pinched his nose praying for guidance as he sagged into the sofa and began to read the contract.

Daphne helpfully pointed out, "My grandfather Anton and your grandfather Fleamont were the ones to draw up the contract. Because the contract is bound by blood it's practically ironclad. Short of one of us dying there is no way out of it. When He died I had hoped that I was free but now that you are here for some reason the magic bound us back together. The contract states we are to marry by my twentieth birthday which is August 18th."

Harry read through the contract in its entirely and to his horror it was exactly as she said. It took him 30 minutes to read through the entire tome.

Harry was really pissed now, he didn't need this, he didn't want any of this at all. He felt ready to blow up at them before her saw the fear in each of their eyes. It was less pronounced with Lord Greengrass as he tried to look intimidating and strong but he could see the fear in his eyes.

With Daphne, he could see her frustration and rage, the icy mask of hers was down and he could see angry unshed tears of the injustice. Her eyes though changed from anger to fear when she saw his obvious rage.

Harry really tried to cool it now, it would not do well to blow up anyone. Anger was not a useful emotion on the battlefield and he did not want to lose his cool here.

Harry began to piece things together the fear in her eyes, the attack on the Greengrass manor, his counterpart's serial killing and raping before it clicked and he dawned in horror.

"No… He attacked you and your sister didn't he?" His voice was cracking.

Daphne choked out, "Yes… He attacked me in my sleep."

"By Merlin, he raped…"

Daphne cut him off, "No, He tried but he didn't get there because I killed him."

Harry swayed, "No wonder you hated and attacked me so viciously. I can understand."

Harry steeled himself before saying, "Now I know what I must do. This is just a reminder a time limit, that is all it is"

Daphne nervously asked, "Harry-"

Harry opened his eyes and he looked squarely at Daphne and her father's eyes before saying, "In the unlikely event I survive the war against Voldemort. I will make a vow to not marry you Daphne even if it costs me my life."

"Lord Greengrass I need you to be the binder of this oath."

He could see Mr. Greengrass and Daphne were catching on and stunned at the implications of what Harry said.

"Please say these words," as Harry drew up a new vow. Mr Greengrass looked surprised.

Harry took Daphne's hand a gently as he could to ensure the oath.

Nathan Greengrass breathed out nervously before stating, "Do you Harry, swear to leave this world by Daphne Greengrass' twentieth birthday to ensure Daphne Greengrass' freedom."

Harry said strongly, "I swear."

"And do you Harry, swear to uphold this on pain of death to uphold your vow."

"I swear."

"The Daphne Greengrass you accept this vow? For only you can accept it, and only you may lift it if you choose.

"I do." Daphne said nervously.

"Then so mote it be." Mr Greengrass let out shakily.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the power of his magic and her magic recognizing the vow.

He looked straight at Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, find me a way to get me back to my world or any for the matter, or I'll kill myself."

Harry didn't wait for a thank you. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as he could as turned and forcibly Disapparated out of the room.

Harry tried to forget what he heard. He threw himself into work, as in he began to stalk bars that dark wizards were known to frequent in Knockturn Alley. To his great displeasure none of the known Death Eaters came along at the bar and he wasted a whole day staking out and eavesdropping. Apparently Voldemort's order for the Death Eaters to lay low was completely serious.

He apparated back to Potter Manor specifically from the floo point from headquarters.

After Flooing in he could see Lily Potter waiting for him. She had nice smile in her face. "Hello Harry how was your day?"

Harry gritted out, "Fine, it was peachy."

Lily was taken aback from his cold and icy tone, before she asked, "Is there anything you need or anything I can do to help?"

Harry was heartened at how she cared before he quashed it down, You stupid idiot did you really think that you could come here and play son to a woman that looks like Mother. I need to crush this now. I'm not here to make friends or to find a family. Remember why you're here. You're here to kill.

"I don't need your help Mrs Potter, it would not be wise for us to converse again."

With that Harry brushed past her brusquely and into his room. He caught her hurt expression with his eyes before he thought to himself, "Good better to end this now so she can avoid getting hurt. She lost one son, she doesn't need to build herself up and lose another."

Harry slammed the door behind him as he tried to ignore the pain he caused Lily Potter and the pain he felt.

He needed something to distract him so he drew Clarent out looking at it darkly.

"You and I are a right fit aren't we. I've betrayed my world to come here. I'm a betrayal of the Harry Potter who lived here originally. I've betrayed both Light and Dark by using both with impunity. It's truly a perfect match."

Harry paused before it dawned on what Dumbledore said earlier about the possibility of Mordred's soul locked in Clarent.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try wouldn't it?"

Harry pulled out the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand and used in conjunction with Clarent linking the Stone and the Sword together.

At first nothing happened but then when he blinked it appeared.

An apparition appeared before him.

A knight in full dark red and grey plate armor appeared before him.

The knight carried a familiar horned helm.

When Harry looked he saw that the knight's face he was surprised.

She was a woman.

She was surprisingly short standing barely 152 cm.

Her hair was the color of gold and was styled in a practical but elegant bun.

Her eyes were glowing emerald and radiated with equal parts malice and mischief.

Harry breathed out in shock and awe, "Mordred…"

**Author's Commentary: Hello guys I apologize for the wait but chapter 6 is finally up. Thank you to all who have took the time to review, follow, and favorite my story. Your feedback means a lot to me. I've edited parts of my story, it's not perfect but my story does flow a lot better than from before. There is one question I'll answer that has been popping up on my PMs frequently.**

**Will this be Harry/Harem or Harry/Multi?**

**For the love of God no it's not. Harry will stay as a monogamous bastard if he hooks up with woman that he falls for. Harems are not realistic to read and I don't have the patience to read or write about them. Done**

**On Draco's POV: We saw through Draco's eyes the deal that was made between the Order and Harry that was pretty clear. Draco will pop out more and more the deeper we delve into the story. I gave you guys a nice overview of his character.**

**On Lily's POV: Lily's marriage with James has been strained for obvious reasons but now we've seen them make up more. Interestingly both characters have good points of where they stood with Evil Harry. Lily still loved Harry because no matter what he's her son. And James allowed his heart to harden for the sake of protecting himself and his family. LIly's view on our Harry is up to debate whether it's healthy or not. That's up to the readers to decide. But ultimately she is a mother above all else.**

**On Harry's POV: There is a fundamental question in this story of who is Harry Potter. It's one that is posed to both the characters and the reader. Is he the cold badass assassin? Or is he a deeply damaged, caring, and traumatized young man? My view is that he's both. His power over Occlumency I feel is something he operates in two modes. There is his buisness mode when he deals with the Order or his enemies. That can only be broke by a really nasty shock. And there is his relaxed mode when he's alone and he's ultimately a broken young man. Lastly the marriage contract thorn has been "solved" to say. Harry gave the power back to Daphne. Only she can release Harry from his oath. That gives him some brownie points. **


End file.
